


Castle

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hyunwoo, Alpha Wonho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Minhyuk, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Breathplay, Choking, Double Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inequality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hyungwon, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Original Character(s), Prince Wonho, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ratings: R, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: " One day you fall for this boyand he touches you with his fingersand he burns holes in your skin with his mouthand it hurts when you look at himand it hurts when you don'tand it feels like someone's cut you open with a jagged piece of glass. "





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naji_k8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naji_k8/gifts).

> Hi ^^
> 
> This story is for my friend Naj because she wanted an Alpha/Omega au. She also helped me come up with the title which is a Halsey song ^^
> 
> I'm not gonna say much, only that this story is kind of violent and if you get triggered by sensitive topics, please don't read it.  
also, do note that i haven't read that many omegaverse stories so i had to search to know how this universe works. but in the end, i decided to mix all of it to my liking! its a fanfic after all :D
> 
> ps. the quote in the summary is from Maureen Medved.  
ps2. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

Hyungwon was born and raised in the woods. their house was deep into the forest, far away from the city and other people, hidden by the endless trees that surrounded the area.

He and his twin siblings had asked their parents countless times why they were living that way, whether there was a reason for hiding like this.

_‘ we’re not hiding. we’re just trying to protect you from the world. it’s better for us to live peacefully here. you’re gonna be safe this way. ‘_

but they never told them what it was they were protecting them against. they wouldn’t answer that question no matter how many times they’d asked.

and one day, only a few weeks after his 18th birthday, hyungwon decided to give in to his curiosity. he was sitting on top of one of the tallest trees, eyes fixated on the town he could see from up there, when he decided to just go have a look. just walk among the city people once and that would be it, he would live in the woods by his family after that without any further questions. he just wanted to see what their lives were like was all.

the next morning, before even the sun was up and while everyone was asleep, he sneaked out of their shack leaving a note that said he was going for a mountain hike.

the path was long and his legs were already hurting way before he would reach the city. his little adventure would probably need more than a day to fulfill after all.

it was around midnight when he finally, after a whole day of walking, reached the city. the closer he got to the gates, it seemed as if the air got thicker, something he was unfamiliar with.

overwhelmed by all that he had never seen before, he got alarmed by his stomach when it growled at him with how hungry he was. he hadn’t eaten the whole way there and now the starvation was finally showing. at home, they would go to the jungle daily, picking up fruits, hunting and getting water from the river, but here, he didn’t know where he could do all that, whether that was the way these people gained their food as well.

he decided to walk further in and see where he could find some fruit and water. anything really.

at first, when he got to the town, there had been only a few people around but the more he walked, the population increased as well and so did the stares that were directed at him. could these people tell that he wasn’t from around there? was it his clothes? it must’ve been since those people were dressing completely different than his hand-made ones.

a pain shot through his body unannounced, made him wince as he stopped on his track and bent down a bit, arms wrapped around his abdomen. it was weird, was he really _that _hungry?!

breathing in and out to take control of the pain, he straightened up a bit and it was only then he noticed nearly everyone around him had stopped and were now watching him. more than 100 pairs of eyes on him, their gazes so…scary. feeling in danger, he hung his head low as he made his way through the crowd circled around him and little by little started running without really caring where it would lead him to. he just wanted to get away from those frightening eyes and sit somewhere until the increasing pain in his body disappeared.

as he ran, he didn’t miss how every single person he passed looked at him with widened eyes, wonder and shock visible on their faces. he hated it, he hated the attention and the thought that there was something so wrong and out of ordinary with him that triggered such behavior.

there was an alley ahead and he turned into it, back resting against the wall as he heaved for air once he found it fortunately empty.

the unfamiliar pain was increasing at an insane pace, leaving his body trembling and sweating all over. he was having a very bad fever too and it seemed like there was liquid moving in his lower body. the whole thing was strange. strange and so so painful. he should’ve listened to his parents and stayed home.

“ this scent-,.. it’s driving me CRAZY “ he heard someone growl as a few heads appeared in the alley.

“ so it’s you who’s making the whole town go insane with how delicious you are. “ another man said, reaching him and combing his fingers through hyungwon’s long, pink hair.

he couldn’t answer or react in any way as the next thing he knew, he was forced to bend in half by the intense amount of pain that coursed through his entire body. he wasn’t able to stand anymore even if he tried. he landed on the ground, curling up into himself with his arms wrapped around his body, crying in an ache he didn’t know the reason of.

“ aw, look at you poor little thing being in heat. makes you all the more desirable. “ the third guy said as he crouched down by his side and ran the back of his hand from his face all the way down to his thighs.

_heat? _what did the other mean? what was a heat?!

“ hey! hands off. we should take him to the prince, remember? “ another man slapped the hands that were wandering over his body away and then hyungwon was lifted up and carried somewhere in their arms without having the resources to argue or question. the pain was driving him crazy and he was sure he was sobbing loud enough for the entire town to hear.

“ your majesty, “

they were in some sort of a big, giant house. the whole place was covered in shiny decorations. it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even if his vision was blurry from all the tears.

he was placed on a soft couch before the person who brought him there spoke again. “ the omega “

he could register a low hum in his state, “ now leave. “

steps echoed through the space before his face was lifted up by a finger under his chin. through all the ache and the tears, the wincing and the attempt to go back to curling into himself, he managed to see the face of the man looking down at him.

he was big. way bigger than hyungwon, broad with his angry muscles on display as he was shirtless. short black hair and dark intense eyes eating him up with their gaze, facial expression calm and unreadable.

hyungwon’s body flinched at the sudden sound of doors opening harshly as someone walked in.

“ wonho! heard we got a new omega in town. are we partying or what? “

he didn’t understand anything they were saying. the heat thing, the word omega, none of it. hyungwon just knew that he was hurting and from the looks of it no one seemed to care.

the guy in front of him, without sparing the guests a glance and only staring at him, licked over his lips ever so slowly as a nasty smirk crept up his face.

“ yes, we’re going to have a feast. “


	2. Two

Hyungwon’s mind was clouded by something that was foreign to him. an overwhelming urge, a need so strong that he felt like clawing in his own flesh and ripping himself apart just to make it stop. it hurt too much and he thought he could die any second if none of the two men present in the room helped him. and for the millionth time, he regretted leaving his home. if he was with his family, his mother would’ve taken care of him by now.

his whole body was throbbing. an ache that pulsated through his veins, his lower body pulling and contracting repeatedly as he ran out of air, lungs closing up as well.

“ p-please, help m-me, it..it hurts.. “ panting and scratching over his stomach, he looked up to the sinister eyes that were looking down at him.

the finger under his chin moved until the prince was gripping on his face, squeezing his cheeks firmly. it made his jaw hurt but he was unable to make out words any longer. the tears never stopped streaming down.

he winced, hoping that the broad man would let go and actually do something of help.

“ you ruined my couch already. i’ve just bought this one. “

hyungwon didn’t know what it meant. but maybe it was because of the slick feeling under him. still, he didn’t know how he was at fault. he hadn’t poured anything there.

“ hyunwoo, strip him. “ the latter said nonchalantly before turning around and putting his wine glass on a table. he didn’t know what he did after because the next thing he knew the other guy, hyunwoo apparently, was ripping his clothes off of him, literally.

his heart sank to his stomach when, after leaving him stark naked, the buff guy lifted him up easily by the hold he had on his waist. hyungwon was dangling over the man’s shoulder, his head spinning and his nails scratching over the tanned skin.

“ NO! what are you doing? put me down “ he screamed but nothing happened. he was thrown onto the giant bed, his body bouncing a couple of times due to the force. and it was only then he understood what grave danger he was in. then, with the two giant muscular men standing by the bed and eating him up with their dark eyes.

he panicked, confused about the whole situation and what it was they wanted from him, what they wanted to _do _to him. the fear over-shadowed the pain for a few when he closed his legs as tight as he could to cover his private parts and crawled back on the bed, his whole body trembling and his hair standing on end in cautious.

“ oh how i love that look on you omegas. “ the taller guy said, getting rid of his clothes in mere seconds before crawling on the bed. hyunwoo, the tan guy, grabbed his ankle and dragged him down to himself as easy as that. his body hit the mattress and forced the air out of his lungs as he yelped.

“ be a good boy or i’ll have to tame you. “ the latter hissed in his ear, hovering over him. hyungwon tilted his face to the side as he put his palms on the guy’s chest, not wanting him to get any closer.

wrapping his fingers around his slim thighs, hyunwoo pushed his legs open and settled in between. then he took hold of hyungwon’s wrists that were pushing him away with the little energy he had and took them above his head, pressing them into the bed and keeping them there by one hand.

his other hand traveled down, between their bodies, and that was when his whole body jerked in shock; when fingers brushed over his entrance.

scared, he looked at the man on top of him with widened eyes, his mouth dry with fear.

“ look how wet you are for us. this is insane! “ fingers were brought up to his face, showing the guy’s hand covered with some kind of slick liquid. it looked disgusting so he pursed his lips and looked to the side again. his eyes fell on the prince, standing by the bed still and taking his pants off ever so slowly. he was like that, moving around as smooth as a snake and no emotion on his face, at least none other than the sick smirk that painted the otherwise void expression.

lifting one knee on the bed, the black-haired guy tapped on hyunwoo’s shoulder. the latter must’ve understood the meaning as he let his body sink into the mattress next to hyungwon, leaving him open and vulnerable for the strangely mysterious prince to take over.

the moment he was free, he closed his legs again and got up on his elbows, struggling to move backward although he knew there was no way out of this. he was trapped.

the muscular man hovered over him but he was fast to push him away with his hands, hitting him anywhere he could as he cried aloud in helplessness and threw his head from side to side, begging them to stop.

it was all in vain. his fists didn’t even move the mass of muscles above him a millimeter, the prince had only let him do what he wanted until then, before he apparently had enough of his tantrum and simply, easily, turned him around, pressing him flat into the bed with his whole body weight.

there were no words said when fingers tugged on his hair roughly, moving his head back as sharp teeth sank into his neck. hyungwon screamed in pain but there was something else too. another feeling that washed over him and made his body go limp for a few seconds.

wonho, the prince, closed his lips around the patch of skin he had just bitten and nibbled on it, inhaling deeply and sniffing his scent.

“ delicious, isn’t he? “ he heard the other guy next to them say as fingertips started brushing over his arm up and down.

once again, there were no words, only the low hum that vibrated against his skin as the guy on top of him seemed to not want to let him go.

the fingers tightened even further in his hair as he was pressed even more into the bed, air pushing out of his lungs, as something poked his lower body. he heard the man moan right into his ear.

wonho let go of his neck with a hiss. “ i wanna wreck him. “

he was turned around again as the prince slid him up on the mattress until his head was on a pillow.

“ i’m gonna open him up. you do whatever you want. “

it all happened in a blink of an eye. hyunwoo was on top of him again, right on his chest with his thighs on each side of his shoulders and his weirdly big and straight length pressing against hyungwon’s cheek. his arms were held under the latter’s legs so he couldn’t move. his only hope at protesting were his legs as he tried to kick his way out but soon they were restrained as well. his legs were spread wide open once again with an iron grip keeping them apart. wonho was leaning on one of his thighs and his hand was holding the other. and soon there was something, perhaps a finger, entering his most private part without warning. his breath got hitched, shocked at the outcome of his little adventure and at what it was they wanted, why there were doing this to him. the finger moved further in, he could feel every inch of it with how tensed his body was.

it happened all of a sudden, the intense feeling that sent a shock through his entire body, shaking him and making him pant roughly with his mouth wide open. he didn’t have time to think or to get himself together as the next thing he knew, hyunwoo’s length was shoved into his mouth.

he closed his lips on instinct, eyes widening as he stared at the man on top of him with blurry vision due to the endless waterfall of tears.

“ if you bite, i’ll make you regret your existence. “ was the warning he got from the latter. “ now be good and suck it. “ a rather hard slap was planted across his face, the finger inside him moving in and out slowly.

there was a pause when he felt himself being stretched more, a tingling feeling getting mixed with the need he’d felt all along since he first step foot into this town. he moaned, loud and long, when the fingers inside him rubbed over something that felt extremely good.

“ you like that, don’t you? “ hyunwoo said with a smirk as he started moving in his mouth slowly at first but picking up pace with each slide.

hyungwon couldn’t deny it. his body was on fire, burning and making beads of sweat appear on his skin. he relaxed his throat subconsciously when he felt the buff man on top of him pushing himself deeper. and then, just when he thought nothing could shock him anymore after all that happened, sharp teeth broke into his flesh, this time on his inner thigh. the major way he flinched caused him to gag on the length in his mouth, making blood rush to his face with the way he was being used. the guy on top of him moaned and tugged at his hair tightly. it was like hyunwoo had enjoyed his gag reflex and was now planning to have fun with it.

the tan guy started to push himself all in, till he hit the back of hyungwon’s throat and went even further, his fingers lifted his head up a bit helping in the deep way he buried himself inside, and then he stayed like that for a few seconds. hyungwon was choking, he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t quite swallow, he was utterly helpless. his eyes rolled back when all of this got mixed with the extreme pleasure that was coursing through his body constantly by the prince’s fingers. with a final, rougher, gag the man let go of him before it all happened again and again and again.

he was a moaning mess. the more it went on, the more his body loved every second of it and the wilder he became. something in him was pushing his awareness back, making way for absolute bliss. his muscles started tensing and his breathing got hitched, his nails digging into the mattress as his thighs started trembling uncontrollably. and then it happened. the sudden wave of relief that washed over him. his vision turned white as he outright screamed, hyunwoo having pulled out and watching him, before his body went limp. his tears had stopped a while back.

the buff man moved to the side, finally setting him free, but he had zero energy to move so it didn’t matter anyway.

looking down on himself, he saw his stomach painted with a white liquid.

“ what’s this? “ he asked in a whisper, panting.

the prince lifted an eyebrow as he watched him for a second.

the latter slid his finger in the whiteness, spreading it all over him before he moved two fingers to hyungwon’s face.

“ you don’t know what it is? “ the fingers were pressed against his lips as the latter told him to open up and taste it. it felt disgusting to lick what had come out of his body from someone’s fingers so he pulled his lips inside and pursed them tightly.

the prince, with that expressionless-calm face of his, slapped him so hard the sound echoed in the spacious room.

hyungwon’s head got dizzy as his ear started buzzing, mouth parted in shock, pain and the sting. it was like he lost his voice with how heavy the muscular man’s hand was, not letting the tiniest sound out at the hit.

“ what kind of an idiot are you! “ prince wonho said in a mocking tone before using his parted lips to push his fingers inside and forcing his jaw to close around them.

“ suck, taste yourself. “

hyungwon wasn’t really aware of his surroundings when he did just what he was told. head spinning still and eyes unfocused. one slap from the black-haired man had been enough to knock him out of his senses.

“ don’t disobey me. “ was the warning he got, perhaps the only warning from the prince before, in his fucked out state, the guy started pushing himself inside of his body. the stretch was unbelievable. hyungwon’s brain turned on again as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, hands gripping on the muscular shoulders and nails digging into them.

he kept his eyes glued to the man on top of him as he pushed himself further in, slow but it didn’t matter, the size was overwhelming.

once their skin was touching, indicating that the guy was completely buried in, he nuzzled into hyungwon’s crook of neck. his nose rubbing over his skin as he sniffed deeply.

there was a low hum before the latter started placing kisses all over his skin, making his way to his jaw until the prince’s lips were on his. they kissed. slow at first but it deepened with every passing second. and with time ticking by, hyungwon was able to recognize the man’s scent amid the thick air of the area. it made him weak. he didn’t know when he had circled his arms around the man’s neck and pulling him closer but his scent…it was making him lose his sanity.

wonho didn’t stop kissing him when he started moving his hips. pulling out slowly only to slam into him rough and deep and without mercy. hyungwon was writhing in his arms, shaking and moaning in pleasure as he kept kissing with vigor. the black-haired man didn’t pick up the pace but only deepened his thrusts as he went closer and closer to the edge he had fallen off of once already. it didn’t really take hyungwon much before his vision got starry again, his head in the clouds as he released that whiteness all over himself, creating a mess on the prince’s abs as well.

“ all yours. “ the broad guy said after biting into his bottom lip one last time, turning to the side and climbing off of him.

he didn’t know what was happening. it was like the few seconds during and after his release, he was okay. the need gone. but as soon as he came down from his high, he was overwhelmed with another wave, each time stronger than last.

“ please “ he whimpered as he arched his back, sobbing for no reason at all as he clutched onto his stomach.

the guy who had been only watching until now took matters at hand. he spun hyungwon around like he weighed nothing, pulled his ass up and burying himself completely into his body in one swift move.

his face and chest were pressed into the mattress, arms above his head and nails scratching over the silky material as he screamed at the pain.

hyunwoo didn’t let him adjust and started pumping into him with all of his strength the second he was inside. it burnt but it also felt good. he found himself pushing back to meet the other’s brutal thrusts.

the buff man leaned forward, chest touching his back as he started nibbling on his shoulder. it was all perfect until his sharp teeth bit into the crook of his neck, the other side of which the prince had bitten before. but he didn’t nibble on the spot like the other man had. hyunwoo moved his head to the other side of his neck and closed his lips around the bite mark the prince had left, sucking and nibbling on it as he inhaled deeply, smelling him.

hyungwon’s hand, while wandering and trying to find something to hold on to for dear life, ended up on the muscular thigh of the man sitting next to them. turning his face to the other side to be able to look at the prince, he saw the latter’s hand resting on the mattress next to his leg and without thinking, he reached out for it, intertwining his fingers with wonho’s tightly. the black-haired man didn’t pull away but he also didn’t close his fingers, he just sat there looking into his eyes as hyunwoo fucked into him with an insane force.

hyungwon released for the third time. his body fell onto the mattress the second the man let go of his waist. but as his length came in contact with the bed, he started moving his hips, creating friction. feeling confused, tired and helpless, not knowing why this feeling didn’t leave him alone, he buried his head in the mattress and sobbed quietly.

“ he needs our knot. i guess it’s his first heat. “ the prince’s low voice said lazily.

“ still! he’s so fucking hot. came three times in less than an hour and he’s still wanting more. “ the other guy said amusingly.

there was a bit of shuffling on the bed before he was lifted up smoothly. the prince pulled him over his body, their chest meeting as he helped him bend his knees and sit on his length in one go. the man himself was laying down with his head on a pillow.

hyungwon had no energy in his trembling body to keep himself up so he simply leaned his whole weight on wonho’s, head resting in the crook of the man’s neck.

there was no movement before something else pressed against his entrance, pushing in. his eyes widened in the pain that sent a grave shock through his body, his spine curled on its own. there was no way he could take any more than the thick length that was already in him. he’d get torn in half.

he attempted to lift himself up to stop whatever was trying to get inside him but to no avail. the prince’s thick arms wrapped around him and held him flush against his body in an iron grip.

“ shhh, relax your body. “ the raspy voice whispered in his ear as another pair of hands held onto his waist.

hyunwoo started pushing himself in, slowly and carefully. but it didn’t matter how slow or careful they were being, hyungwon was getting ripped apart. the pain was so overwhelming that he found himself crying out at the top of his lungs as he begged them to stop.

_“ it hurts, it hurts, please, take it out. take it out. “_his hands were roaming on the mattress, grabbing onto whatever he could as his cries weren’t heard at all. the tanned guy only kept pushing in and spreading his butt cheeks further apart.

and then something strange happened. the prince’s fingers ran through his hair, tugged at it and moved hyungwon’s head to the other side of his neck. the same strong scent filled his nostrils, clouding his senses to the point he didn’t feel the pain anymore.

“ lick on my skin. “ was another low whisper that rang in his ear. and so he did.

licking on the crook of wonho’s neck, he found himself basking in the pleasure and the smell of the other man that only kept increasing. hyunwoo was buried deep inside of him at last.

“ he’s such a treat. look at him taking both of us just like that! “ the tanned guy said behind him before he rolled his hips once.

both hyungwon and wonho moaned at the sensation. his moan way louder than the other’s.

a couple of seconds passed before both men started moving in coordination. moving out and sliding back in at the slowest pace possible. hyungwon was whimpering in anticipation, his body demanding more but he didn’t say it out loud.

“ guess he’s finally ready. “ the guy behind him said, roaming his hand up and down his back before suddenly the two giant lengths slammed into him. he screamed, loud enough to be heard by the whole town, but he couldn’t move one bit with the grip they both had on him.

the prince’s fingers kept still tangled with his hair as his other was wrapped around his upper body to keep him there. hyunwoo’s on his waist. they sped up their thrusts, no longer synchronized and the feeling was too much to take. the way they filled him to his very limit, moved in and out of him and hit every spot inside his body was just too damn much. the pain was still there, but the pleasure and the prince’s dizzying scent was helping him get through with it.

his own length was rubbing against the muscular pale abs under him, making him impatient with the release that was waiting for him desperately. maybe it was the fact that he was already done three times that this time, it took him longer to jump over the edge. to let go once again all over the prince under him.

he was oversensitive, his body screaming at him with how sore it was but the two men didn’t stop abusing him. when he found his voice to mumble ‘ stop ‘ with a sob, the prince tugged at his hair harshly, hissing ‘ shut up ‘ right into his ear.

the pale body under him picked up his pace, hips slamming into him roughly as his teeth once again sank into the same spot of his neck, groaning loudly as a hot, burning feeling spread inside hyungwon’s body. hyunwoo was next, burying himself deep after a number of brutal thrusts and releasing himself inside as well.

he thought it was finally over. it wasn’t.

with the used state he was at, he barely managed to keep himself from fainting when, somehow, the two giant lengths inside him started getting even thicker.

_“ NO “_ he screamed in pure pain. he screamed repeatedly as they kept expanding.

and then he stopped, body shaking intensely and tears streaming down silently, as he gave up.

both men started stroking all over his skin gently.

“ your heat won’t pass if we don’t knot you. you have to endure it. “ hyunwoo said, brushing a hand through his hair once.

“ h-how l-long? “ he sobbed weakly.

“ until our knots go away. it’ll take a couple of hours. “ the latter replied.

slowly and carefully, they shifted until they were all laying down on their sides. hyungwon sandwiched between the other two with their lengths still inside him.

“ you can sleep. “ the prince said, looking into his eyes with his dark ones.

a tear rolled down on his nose, landing on the pillow before he nodded and closed his eyes. his body was getting torn and it wasn’t getting used to the stretch but maybe the lack of energy and the amount of abuse would finally help him drown in unconsciousness.


	3. Three

As soon as consciousness hit him, a desperate groan echoed in the room. each slight shift of his body resulted in his limbs screaming at him to stay still. he was too worn out and used way beyond his limits.

hearing a quiet exhale from somewhere close, he forced himself to open his eyes. he couldn’t believe what he saw.

there, by his side, sat a delicate boy looking down at him with worry in his eyes. but that was not what caught hyungwon off guard.

the boy looked just like him.

the same pink hair, the same golden skin tone, and the same ice-blue eyes. only that he was way smaller in form than hyungwon and had his hair short, unlike his neck-length one.

“ you’re awake. “ the boy’s soft voice said sweetly.

“ you’ve been out for a whole day. which is granted after what you went through. “ the latter removed something, a towel, from his forehead and replaced it with a new wet one.

“ your heat lasted for a week. that’s..very long. was it your first? “

he had a hard time following all the words but he tried hard to focus. swallowing painfully with how dry his throat was, he licked over his lips a couple times to be able to talk.

“ i - “ hyungwon was shocked at how rough his voice sounded “ i don’t know what that word means. “ he said before trying to sit up and failing pathetically, ending up wincing in an ache that spread throughout his whole body.

“ it’s better if you lay still. “ the pink-haired boy said with furrowed brows and sad eyes as he pushed his shoulders back on the mattress with his small hands.

“ how can you not know what being in heat means? you’re an omega! “ the latter moved closer, crossed his legs and applied pressure on the towel on his forehead.

“ i don’t know what omega means either. the prince and the other guy kept calling me that, too. “ he winced at the memory of the things they had done to him. his own voice ringing in his head as he begged them countless times but they never listened. they only did what they wanted until he blacked out and then they continued anyway. he would come back to it, still under them and having one or both of them inside.

tears gathered in his eyes in a second and his bottom lip started trembling.

“ why did they do that to me? why did i suddenly feel like that? it just- no matter how tired i felt, the urge just didn’t go away. “ his voice broke many times saying that as he desperately searched in the eyes of the other for some answer.

a sad smile appeared on the boy’s face as he brushed the pink hair out of hyungwon’s face.

“ that is how being in heat feels. a need of an omega, you, that can only be satisfied by an alpha, the prince and duke hyunwoo. “ there was a pause before the latter asked with much hesitation and a look hyungwon couldn’t read. “ did they knot you? “

“ i.. “ he didn’t know what the word meant but he had heard it from the two.

“ did they release inside your body and kept in afterward? “

“ ..yeah, “ he blinked, recalling and wondering why the boy asked that. “ yeah, many times. “

his answer must’ve triggered something in the other because the expression was..it was complex. a mix of many feelings. hurt, sadness and concern.

“ at least they didn’t mark you.. “ the latter said under his breath, removing the towel.

hyungwon watched him. there was a certain aura to the fragile boy. something so innocent and pure…and broken. it hurt his heart to watch as he silently took care of him, looked under the bandaid on his neck before fixing it again and tucking him in the blanket better.

“ what’s your name? “ he asked with a soft, quiet tone.

“ jimin “ the equally pink-haired boy said with a beautiful smile on his face.

“ beautiful name. “ he returned the smile and used all of his energy in brushing his fingers over the boy’s on his forehead. “ i’m hyungwon. “

the vulnerability that painted over the soft face of jimin made him wanna sit up and embrace him tightly, fight whatever darkness in his head away.

“ thank you, your name is beautiful, too. “ the latter said shyly, looking down.

before they could talk any further, the big wooden door opened swiftly and the familiar figure of the prince walked in, steps making little to no sound with how smooth he moved.

jimin shifted to his knees and sat straight with his head hung low, not really looking at the man standing by the foot of the giant bed.

the prince was wearing a long black leather cloak, covering to his ankles. his white shirt underneath had many buttons undone. his outfit didn’t matter, sure he looked good and hyungwon hated himself for thinking that, but that scent, the smell that filled the room the moment he had walked in clouded his senses, easing his mind a bit. it was nowhere as intense as when he was in ‘heat’ though.

“ how is he? “ the prince’s low voice asked looking at jimin after only having glanced at him for a second or two.

“ he’s much better. but the fever’s still there and, “ the boy looked up at the black-haired man. “ his neck is still swollen.”

the latter stared at the small boy with that expressionless face of his for long seconds. “ come here. “

jimin was slow in his movements as he stood up and made his way toward the man, standing a few inches away from him and looking up to meet his eyes.

wonho leaned in, buried his nose in the crook of the other’s neck, sniffing him deeply and closing his eyes in satisfaction. hyungwon was watching it all.

“ i didn’t mark him. “ the prince’s raspy voice said in a whisper but since the room was so quiet he heard it too.

jimin circled his arms around the latter, hugging him loosely and pressing his head on the muscular chest. the black-haired guy stroked over the boy’s back with his hand as he stood straight and looked right into hyungwon’s eyes with a narrowed gaze.

there was a knock on the door, someone asking for permission to come in.

“ Hyo doesn’t stop crying. “ the woman said before wonho nodded at jimin and the boy left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

The prince walked a few steps and sat on the edge of the bed, pouring a glass of water. he got something out of his pocket, a potion, and added it to the water, twirling the liquid a bit as he looked hyungwon up and down, looking in thought.

“ sit up and drink this. “ he said looking at his face.

“ what is it? “ hyungwon asked, not willing to move an inch.

the black-haired guy who had just looked away, looked back at him from the side of his eyes again with a dangerous, intimidating gaze. “ _sit _up and _drink _this. “ there was a pause as the latter lifted an eyebrow. “ unless you wanna get pregnant already. “

his eyes widened to their very limit. “ p-pregnant?! i’m a man! “ he exclaimed in shock.

there was a sarcastic chuckle before the glass was placed on the nightstand. wonho shifted up on the bed, closer to him, and pulled his body up into a seated position just like that. “ you really don’t know anything, do you? “ the dark eyes looked back and forth into his with confusion. “ how is that even possible? “

wincing in the great amount of pain that was caused by the sudden movement, he didn’t have the chance to reply. the latter got the glass again in one hand, his other hand squishing hyungwon’s cheeks so his lips would part as he quite literally forced the drink down his throat.

“ omegas can all be impregnated. no matter the gender. “ the man said lazily, wiping the liquid off of his chin with the back of his hand.

The liquid, that potion, whatever it was, burnt its way down his throat. coughing harshly, he clutched to his neck for dear life as he fought the desire to throw it all up. but he didn’t wanna risk getting pregnant so he held it in. he couldn’t believe such thing but he didn’t really wanna risk finding out.

“ tell me, “ the familiar low voice talked after he more or less dealt with his situation. “ who are you? “

swallowing the disgusting taste once again and panting with the tears in his eyes, he bit his lip, feeling a sudden hatred toward the man in front of him. “ i’m hyungwon, “ he paused, tilting his head to appear more serious. “ and i wanna go home. “

the prince hummed, ever so calm, and leaned back on his arms behind him.

“ where’s your home? “

“ the jungle. it’s a day’s walk from here. “

“ the jungle? you live alone there? “

“ no, my parents and my sibling are there too. “

an alarming narrowed gaze took over the prince’s eyes.

“ do they have your hair and eye color, too? “

he didn’t understand the logic behind the question but he answered nevertheless with a shake of head “ no “

“ what color then? “

“ brown! “ he paused, frowning and frustrated. “ why is that even relevant? i wanna go home! “

the prince ignored his outburst completely. just staring at him with an unreadable expression while pouting his lips crookedly in thought.

after minutes ticked by, the man stood up, walking to the door.

his hand on the knob, he stopped and without looking back said the words that crumbled hyungwon’s entire world.

“ this is your home now. you’re a property of the kingdom from here on in. “


	4. Four

It had been days.

days since he last saw the prince or anyone other than the one servant that brought him food and took the full tray away, replacing it with the next meal that he wouldn’t touch.the woman wouldn’t talk to him or even look at him no matter what.

hyungwon had tried. he had tried every single way to reach out to her, to ask her to let him out, to at least tell him why he was being kept there without a single clue. he had asked for jimin too, but the latter never showed up either after that one time.

the damn room he was imprisoned at made him sick at that point. and there was no way of escaping it. there were no windows at all and the wooden double door was so thick that no matter how much he punched and kicked, it never budged. he was trapped. and that made him scared to the bone.

“ LET ME OUT. YOU BASTARDS, I WANNA GO HOME. LET ME FUCKING OUT. “ he yelled at the top of his lungs, just like the many times he had in the past 10-12 days, as he punched the door again and again. his body had little to no energy since he refused to eat and only swallowed when the soup was being shoved into his throat by those giant frightening beasts that called themselves soldiers, as they kept him still on the bed or the floor, blocking his nose and gripping on his head so he had no other choice. they didn’t want him to starve himself to death and hyungwon didn’t know why.

after long minutes of shouting and banging the door, it suddenly opened. the surprise made him take a step back when the lock turned and a pink head hurried into the room.

“ shhh, hyungwon, you have to stop this. “ jimin was terrified. his eyes widened to their limit, his small figure shaking in the single silky robe he was wearing and voice a whisper but showed just how scared he was.

“ WHY? i’m NOT a prisoner. “ he shouted once more and circled the boy quickly as he ran out of the room when he saw the opportunity now that the door was finally unlocked.

it lead to a wide one-way hallway, an empty one. he ran the fastest he could with his bare feet, turned the corner because he had to since there were no windows or other turns on his way either, and that’s when he bumped into him. _The prince._

the impact forced him a step back before his eyes landed on the narrowed gaze of the alpha. his aura, the expression and his posture, was so intense, so frightening and so dangerous that he just froze in his spot, forgetting to breathe.

“ go to your room. “ his voice was way deeper than hyungwon recalled. the vibration of it sending shivers over his body. it was like there was something about the man that was forcing him to get on his knees and obey him.

“ _no “ _he said firmly, hands curled into fists at his sides as he fought the urge to submit with all of his power. his own body was betraying him.

there was a moment, when the black-haired man with equally black attire from head to toe, stared at him. no words, no scary vibes, just stared. and hyungwon thought he would really let him go. but he was very wrong.

he was pushed against the wall in a blink of an eye, the back of his head hitting it with force and making him dizzy, as the hand around his neck pulled him up and off the ground. the prince pressing his body against his and looking up at where he was keeping him.

“ i’ve had it up to here with you. “ the deep low voice hissed into his face.

hyungwon couldn’t breathe. the hand around his neck was choking him and he panicked he’d die if the latter applied a bit more pressure.

trying desperately to inhale, he fought with both hands to get himself free but to no avail. his feet dangling in the air and kicking around but not hitting the body strong enough. punching the man’s chest and scratching over his clothed arm, he decided to go for his face as a last resort when his vision started getting blurry and the corners going black. the prince hadn’t budged at all until then, nor did he try to stop him from fighting for his life. that was until hyungwon clawed at the pale face and scratched over it, two lines deeper and blood gathering on the wounded skin.

the man’s face turned to the side at his attack, paused for a second or two perhaps to register what had happened, and then he was thrown to the ground strongly. he landed on his elbow, pain shutting through his veins but didn’t have time for it to fade. the next thing he knew, he was being dragged back to that room by the tearing grip on his hair as his body slid over the tiles. his cries and screams for help unheard.

the sound of jimin’s yelp was so loud in the room that it rang in his ears once he was thrown a meter away on the floor again. the prince closed the door first before starting to make his way toward him. steps firm and rage overflowing.

“ my prince, please. forgive him this once. he’s weak right now. “ the boy tried to stop the muscular man from reaching him by kneeling and hugging the latter’s leg.

it didn’t even stop him for a second. the alpha slapped him with the back of his hand so fiercely, and without hesitation, that the delicate body ended up hitting the cold ceramic tiles.

“ _STOP _“ hyungwon screamed, running to jimin immediately and hugging the boy’s trembling body as tight as he could, making him sit and holding his head to his chest. he was crying.

“ what is wrong with you? “ he bit his lip, pushing back the tears when he saw the redness of the other’s soft cheek.

with a short glance, the alpha gripped on the pink-haired boy’s arm, yanking him out of hyungwon’s embrace. the latter lifted the weightless body up, walked toward the bed and threw him on the mattress. “ stay. “

jimin didn’t say a single word as he sat there obediently, bottom lip trembling with fear as he looked at hyungwon.

“ you think you’re a rebel, don’t you? “ wonho said, taking his belt off and circling it twice around his palm, all the while his eyes never left the slim body on the floor.

“ i don’t think anything. i just wanna go home. “ hyungwon replied, eyes going back and forth between the man’s face and the thick black leather belt in his hand. fear starting to rise from his stomach.

“ you don’t get to want anything omega. “ the man said with a sick sarcastic undertone and he hated it. he hated how he was called by that word like it explained everything about him as a being.

“ perhaps it is my fault for going easy on you and letting you have time to heal. “ the prince stretched the belt between his hands, eyes narrowing intensely again. “ i should give hyunwoo the permission to _tame _you, hm? “

the muscular man started walking forward, closing the small gap between them and hyungwon, scared of what was about to happen to him again, crawled back. the man looked calm and composed as he let him have his time in his attempt to escape until there was nowhere to go anymore, until his back hit the wall and he was utterly helpless, trapped in the corner of the spacious room.

and there, in front of him, stood the prince. belt in hand and a disgusting smirk showing his teeth and gum. there was a moment when their eyes locked and he saw very briefly something he couldn’t name. and that was when the first shock of pain came.

the belt hit his body in a burning whip. and then it happened again and again and again until hyungwon couldn’t hear his own voice crying out loud anymore. his body laying on the ground lifeless as the man kept on whipping without mercy.

he wasn’t aware of what was going on at that point. nauseous and dizzy, he saw someone else getting into the room. a pair of leather boots running toward them and then the belt didn’t hit his body anymore.

minutes passed until his ears started working again and he came back to it after having had blacked out for a few. the first sound he registered was jimin’s sobs, sitting next to him and hugging his head on his lap with his red worried eyes looking down at him. next to them, the other guy from that day, hyunwoo, was trying to get the prince under control. telling him to stop before he really killed ‘the omega’. and then the last thing he remembered before he went unconscious was those dark eyes, looking at him over the broad shoulder, the two lines hyungwon left on his pale face still there with dried blood.

“ you’re staying here, you’re not allowed to see Hyo for a month. “ the deep voice said as the two men walked out and the door got locked.

when hyungwon opened his eyes, it was dark. turning to the side and wincing at just how much it hurt, his eyes landed on the figure sleeping next to him. jimin looked sad even while sleeping.

lifting his hand and brushing the silky pink hair away from the boy’s face with his fingertips, he saw the bruise the strong slap had left on the soft cheek. his heart ached. sure his body was in extreme pain and he was, if they were being honest, even thinner than jimin, but he had grown up in the jungle. he was tough and he knew how to survive, living among the wildlings out there. he had never been beaten or treated like he was twice in this place but he had fought for his life the times he got himself into dangerous situations while hunting. and so the prince’s gaze, his aura or the meanings the title omega entailed couldn’t stop him from fighting, from wanting to go back home at all costs. no amount of whipping would stop him from trying to scape the hell he had walked into by his own feet.

“ how are you feeling? “ the soft voice of the other whispered in the dark room.

“ did i wake you up? i’m sorry. “ hyungwon said quietly, voice weak.

“ are you in pain? i can give you a painkiller. i always have some with me. “ jimin said, still laying there and looking into his eyes.

“ no, it’s okay. i wanna remember what he did for longer so i can become stronger. “ he replied, ghosting his index finger over the red cheek. “ does it hurt? “

the boy shook his head, crawling closer and hugging him loosely as he hid his face in hyungwon’s chest.

“ you should stop fighting him. it’s always better if it’s only him. it will be hell if the others get their hands on you hyungwon. “ the small hand fisted on his shirt on his back, the body tensing in his arms.

he was confused, so he asked. “ who are the others? “

“ the royal family and the other noble individuals. they’re cruel. what prince wonho did to you today is nothing compared to what they’re capable of. “ there was a pause when jimin inhale shakily.

“ …what about you? “ he asked, hesitating. “ did they get their hands on you? “

at his question, a shiver passed through the pink-haired boy’s body.

“ i was a toy for everyone before the prince marked me and gave me my angel. “

jimin leaned back and showed him the bite mark on the left side of his neck. deep and permanent. the bruise that the black-haired man had left on hyungwon when he was in heat had already disappeared.

“ i don’t quite understand. “ he said. “ why should a mark stop the others from..from having you? “

the boy smiled at him as he hugged his waist again but remained there so they could look at each other.

“ he claimed me as his. when an alpha marks you, their bite mixes their scent with your own, leaving a permanent trace that you belong to someone and no other alpha is allowed to get close. “ he paused and looked down as a sad smile appeared on his face. “ in my case, i also have Hyo which is a plus. “

“ Hyo? “ he asked, shifting a bit on the bed.

the latter hummed and looked back up. “ prince wonho and i’s baby. “ and then the smile dropped, replaced by sudden tears that ran down the puffy face.

“ w-what? why are you crying? “ hyungwon panicked a bit, attempting to wipe the tears with his thumbs but in vain.

“ he prohibited me from seeing him for a whole month. “ the soft voice broke as jimin buried his face in the pillow.

the sight was so heartbreaking that he didn’t know what to say. the thought that the latter was imprisoned with him in this room just because he had tried to help hyungwon, to try and stop the cruel prince from beating him when he was already weak.

“ i’m sorry. “


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short chapter because i spent around 4 hours researching about the omegaverse again and my brain is already exploding lol

Hyungwon started to eat.

not because he was suddenly okay with his situation but because if he didn’t, jimin wouldn’t eat either. the latter was so sad and desperate, missing his child to the bone and begging the servants to ask for the prince’s forgiveness, that he didn’t have the appetite to eat. after the first couple of days, when he saw how weak the other had become, he started eating and encouraged the pink-haired boy to eat as well. after all he had a kid to take care of and he couldn’t lose his strength. hyungwon himself figured that if he wanted to keep fighting, to seriously try and see how he could possibly rescue himself from this place, he needed to be strong. as strong as his bony figure allowed him to be.

every day, a nurse would come to their room. she would take care of hyungwon’s whip wounds, apply some kind of greenish cream on them, and she’d also give jimin some kind of potion. he didn’t ask what it was. he thought if the boy wanted him to know, he’d tell him by himself.

a week passed like that.

he learned that jimin, unlike what he had assumed judging by the latter’s small figure and softer features, was actually older than him by 5 years. hyungwon was 18 and the other was 23. he didn’t know why he had asked about the prince’s age after but it turned out he was 26.

hyungwon also learned that Hyo was a boy, 2 years old, and very cute according to how the pink-haired boy talked about him. jimin said that the king favored the little boy so much and that had resulted in him having an easier life in the castle as his parent.

he told the latter about his life as well. how he had opened his eyes to the same wooden shack they were still living at in the forest. he talked about his siblings and their never-ending shenanigans that made every day entertaining and full of laughter. hyungwon’s father had many books and taught them many things about the jungle and the poisonous fruits and leaves. jimin had this hilarious frightened expression on his face when he told the older they had to actually hunt animals themselves for food.

it was perhaps the 8th day when the door to the spacious room opened and a black-haired boy in a white coat walked in. behind him was none other than the prince in a navy blue shirt and knee-long leather boots, carrying a baby in his arms.

jimin jumped up the second they walked in. he ran all the way to the door and stood right in front of the muscular man, looking at him like he was begging with his eyes and biting his lip painfully. hyungwon could see because he was sitting on the bed and had a perfect view of the entrance.

the prince observed the boy in front of him for a couple of seconds before he simply handed him the kid.

“ don’t think you’re forgiven. he hadn’t eaten properly and that’s the only reason you’re seeing him right now. “ the low voice said plainly before he looked back, into the hallway and nodded his head inside. a servant came in with a tray that had a bowl in it.

“ thank you, my prince. thank you so much. “ jimin’s voice was shaking as he hugged the kid that was hugging him back and planted a million kisses all over his face. he walked to the far end of the room again, the servant following them.

“ i thought their breed was rare! how can there be two of them in one kingdom!? “ the stranger in a white attire said, looking at him like he was some kind of an unknown being.

“ don’t know. “ the familiar deep voice said lazily, eyeing him without any interest before he looked at his kid and the boy who had his mark on his neck. Hyo was eating perfectly fine when it was jimin feeding him. the sound of his giggles breaking the ice of the room a bit.

hyungwon didn’t move from his position at all. back resting against the headrest and knees bent, he kept the book that he had found in the room and was reading open as he wondered who this new person was and whether he was gonna get beaten to a pulp again. his wounds had mostly healed after all.

“ i see you aren’t intimidated by the wolf here. “ the black-haired boy laughed shortly as he made his way toward the bed and sat on the edge. his features were soft, unlike the two alphas he had met by then.

“ which makes you particularly interesting. i’m here to take a blood sample before calling you to my hospital for further examinations. “ the latter said and smiled at him sweetly. there was nothing alarming to his aura and so hyungwon relaxed a bit. he may have seemed like he wasn’t intimidated by the broad man, but the thought of his hands hitting him with all of his strength again scared the shit out of him. just that he had learned to not show the fear because animals could feel it and use it to attack.

“ what’s…a blood sample? “ he asked, closing his book slowly as concern started filling his limbs and numbing his senses. he wasn’t ready to undergo a huge amount of pain again.

“ it’s nothing painful. “ the boy said with spice in his tone as he side-eyed the prince. “ i’m just gonna get some blood from a vein in your hand with this. “ he showed him a needle that was connected to something like a tube.

“ my name’s minhyuk by the way. i heard you’re hyungwon. did you know you’ve been the talk of the town ever since you showed up out of nowhere? “ the boy talked as he rubbed something cool against the hollow on his arm and pushed the needle in his skin. it stung but it was nothing unbearable.

“ …why? “ he was genuinely confused. why would a whole town, as big as this one was, be interested in him?!

“ why?! oh my child! “ there was a chuckle before minhyuk got the needle out and rubbed the same cold thing on the red dot on his skin. he kept his fingers there pushing on it.

“ you are a very unique individual! omegas with your breed, the pink hair and ice-blue eyes, are not very common. before you came, jimin was the only one left in our kingdom for years. that’s why everyone’s been trying to get to you since the other pink-head is now out of reach. “

“ i thought all…omegas looked the same as us.. “ saying the word ‘omega’ brought a bad taste to his mouth.

“ not at all. but your kind along with a few other unique breeds are very rare. most black-haired ones are alphas though. we don’t have many omegas with black genes. “ the latter explained but his brain was circling around one other thing.

“ what do you mean by everyone’s been trying to get to me? what do they want with me? “ as soon as he asked, the memory of what jimin told him that night came to mind. _‘ __it will be hell if the others get their hands on you hyungwon__. __‘ _

his eyes widened and body started trembling that instant at the horrifying thought.

“ you can’t let them have me! i don’t even know anything about my body or that disgusting thing that came out of me. you can’t! “ he cried out directly to the prince, that was looking back at him, with tears in his eyes and lips shaking.

the black-haired man with his hair hanging over his eyes didn’t say anything as he only kept the eye contact. he shifted his weight from one leg to the other before looking away and at the people on the other side of the room again. hyungwon was..he didn’t know how he felt but he didn’t like the fact that the latter had looked away from him. a tingle running along the side of his neck.

his next resort, and probably the last one, was minhyuk. he clutched to the boy’s arm as he begged him with his eyes, moving to sit on his knees to get closer.

“ i can barely take him. i won’t be able to survive if anyone else gets their hands on me. please, just,..” a sob escaped his throat before he could stop it with the lip bite. “ i just wanna go home. i should’ve never left. “ tears rolled down his face as he let his head hang low, fingers buried in the other’s forearms.

without a word, he was embraced by the black-haired boy with wavy hair. his arms wrapped around him tightly and rubbing over his back nonstop. the gesture was kind but it didn’t calm the chaos in his head at all. that was until it happened again. the same scent that had managed to help him get through the brutal session with the two alphas. the scent that filled the room and clouded his mind, making his eyes to close in the sudden calm that took over him. jimin stopped talking mid-sentence and looked up at them with widened eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you feel that shit's about to get really fucked up or what?


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***  
smut ahead :')

It had been a couple of hours since the prince, hyo and minhyuk had left. and hyungwon’s stomach was starting to feel funny. at first, it was just a weird feeling, then it transformed into great hunger and then all of a sudden he had to rush to the bathroom and throw up everything. when he came back into the main room, he couldn’t manage to stand on his feet anymore. falling to the ground and curling up into himself, he cried out in the intense amount of pain that was coursing through his entire body. it was the exact thing he had experienced less than a month ago.

“ hyungwon? hyungwon! “ jimin was hovering over him, sitting next to him on his knees on the floor tiles. his eyes full of worry as he shook him gently and asked what was wrong. and then it felt like it clicked for the older when his eyes widened and a gasp left his lips. “ oh lord. “

“ come on, let’s get you to the bed before i call for help. “ the latter said but the wooden doors were shoved open roughly as heavy steps echoed in the room. all hyungwon could see through his blurry vision was a couple of boot-covered feet that was getting closer to them but he didn’t need to see the visitor’s face to know who it was. he knew the scent by heart by now.

the prince crouched down, a deep frown on his face, before he circled his arms around his shoulders and legs and easily lifted him up, hugging him bridal style and walking somewhere. hyungwon pressed himself to the latter’s chest, his nose buried in the crook of the alpha’s neck as he whimpered and trembled.

the walk was long or he was simply impatient when he curled his arms around the other’s neck and started licking over the same spot he had licked before. the prince didn’t react to his touch and only continued his way through the endless hallways.

he heard doors opening and closing and then he was placed on a soft bed but he refused to let go, hanging on to the one thing that was calming the pain a bit but not the want. the need was driving him insane, literally.

due to his hands curling around the prince’s neck for dear life, the other had to bend down and remain like that. those dark eyes were looking right into his ice-blue ones for seconds before hyungwon simply lifted his upper body from the bed a bit and clashed their lips together. he remembered how good the kiss had felt the last time. but he only remembered this man’s, not duke hyunwoo’s.

there was a flash of surprise for less than a second in the black eyes before wonho’s hand entangled with his hair at the back of his head as he deepened the kiss while getting on the bed and hovering over him without breaking the contact. their tongues danced together as both of them became more and more impatient, a low growl leaving the bottom of the alpha’s throat.

he needed bodily contact. he hated the feeling of the fabric against his burning skin and he was desperate to feel the hot pale skin against his, to have him close and get numb by the delicious intoxicating scent. he couldn’t think about anything but that. and so, without hesitance, he acted on what he craved.

unwrapping one arm, he started unbuttoning the navy blue shirt of the prince. fingers fast and somehow undoing every button in the first attempt. the other didn’t stop him as he slid the fabric down the broad shoulders and the muscular arms to take it off and toss it away. prince wonho was aggressive in his way of undressing though, simply taking hold of either side of his collar and ripping the shirt he was wearing in half, the sound of it echoing into the room. next was his pants and underwear before the latter got rid of the rest of his clothes as well. he was still quite composed and rather slow in the way he did it all, taking his sweet time and not minding the boy whimpering for the lost contact on his bed.

perhaps the black-haired man hadn’t liked his arms around him after all because, after he was done undressing, he got the ripped shirt from the mattress next to hyungwon’s body and tied his wrists together and then tied them to the bars of the headrest. he tried to set himself free that instant but the knots were keeping everything perfectly in place.

“ you’re too reckless for your own good, omega. “ the prince whispered right into his face, on top of him, before he nuzzled into the left side of his neck and closed his lips around the patch of skin he had left a mark on before. a mark that was no longer there.

hyungwon didn’t have the resources to argue at that moment, he only tilted his head to the side and bared his neck for the man above him to ravish him as he pleased. there was a fear crawling up his pine the more those sharp teeth dug into his neck but he didn’t know the reasoning behind it. the hot tongue licked over his skin for a bit and made him purr before a bite took his breath away. it came so sudden and felt so intense and painful that his back arched as deep as it could go, eyes rolling back and lips parting in a mixture of a moan and a desperate cry in hurt.

“ i really wanna mark you. it’s driving me _crazy. _“ the deep raspy voice groaned before he was suddenly turned around, face pushed into the pillow and ass lifted up in the air. a hard slap landed on his buttcheek, the sound of that and his breath hitching echoing in the silent room. the prince gripped on both of his cheeks tightly, spreading them before another slap came. and then another and another. each time harder than the last and leaving him a crying mess that constantly tried to grip on something but couldn’t because his hands were tied up so good.

“ please! “ he sobbed loudly. “ i need you. please, just., do what you did before. make it go away. it hurts so much. “ he looked back over his shoulder the best he could and caught a glimpse of those dark eyes on his face.

“ you were begging us to stop and now you’re begging me to do the same i did. your body doesn’t agree with your little rebellious brain, does it? “ fingers tugged into his pink hair and his head was pulled back roughly, his scalp screaming at him at the grip.

“ remember, you asked for it, “ the muscular man said in a breathy whisper right into his ear. “ ,omega “it felt like he knew how much the word intrigued hyungwon and how much he hated being called that. he could feel the sick disgusting smirk on that expressionless face even if he couldn’t quite see it. if he wanted to bite back with areply, he didn’t get a chance. fingers, he didn’t know how many but knew it was more than one, entered him and immediately curled, hitting the spot it had felt so good the last time. he screamed, head wanting to land on the pillow but the tight grip on his hair didn’t let him and it hurt. he didn’t have time to catch his breath. the other kept moving his fingers in and out of him at a fast pace and stabbing where it felt deliriously good. it didn’t take him much time at all before he released on the sheets under him.

panting, his body landed flat on the bed, when the hands let go of him completely. his arms were sore from where they were still being kept above his head.

he felt hot fingers wrapping around his ankles as the prince pulled his legs down slowly until he was lying straight on his stomach. the broad man crawled on top of him again, sitting on the small of his back only partially before he leaned forward and, after lifting hyungwon’s head a bit, took the pillow away from under his face. it all took around a minute and it was enough for the high to calm down and for the aching need to rise again.

he didn’t need to beg this time. wonho shifted on his back and soon he felt his buttcheeks spreading and a hot and giant tip pushing against his entrance. his body relaxed all on its own as the length slid inside bit by bit and with little to no resistance, unlike the last time. when he felt the other’s hips on his back and knew he was finally completely in and filling him to the brim, stretching him wide, he let out the air he was keeping in his lungs. it felt…relieving.

or at least that was how it felt before the black-haired man started rolling his hips smoothly. then, it just felt ecstatic and hyungwon wanted more. more of it all. he wanted everything wonho could give him.

“ more, please, “ a moan cut him short as he pushed his ass up but immediately got pushed back into the bed by the iron grip on his waist. he didn’t know why, perhaps it was their position and the way he was flat on his stomach, but it was like he could feel every inch of the prince in every inch of his body, moving and rubbing over all the places that brought tears to his eyes and pulled loud moans from his lips with how ridiculously good it felt.

there was a pause after the alpha moved out to the tip and stayed still, eyes digging holes in hyungwon’s face as he looked back and bit his lip so hard he could taste iron on his tongue. just like that, when they were holding their eye contact, he was slammed into with so much force his body automatically slid over the mattress a bit. he squirmed and attempted to move subconsciously but wasn’t allowed with the heavy weight on top of him.

the pace picked up but the roughness and the deep thrusts stayed the same, taking the ability to breathe away from the pink-haired boy that was as delirious and fucked out as it could get. one could say he was floating in the subspace, feeling the insane amount of pleasure but not really aware of his surroundings anymore as drool wet the sheets under his face and his growls filled the spacious room. hyungwon didn’t know who much time passed, for how long he was getting used so good, but when he came back to it, he was on top of wonho. his hands free and his whole body resting on the muscular figure under him, his hands stroking over his back smoothly. he knew the monstrous length was still inside him, he could feel the burn and the sting and the expanding that resulted in even more stretch but he didn’t have an ounce of energy left to try to talk or move. he only rubbed his cheek over the man’s neck as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. he’d wake up later when the beast in him decided he hasn’t had enough yet.


	7. Seven

The sudden appearance of a pink breed omega in the capital of their kingdom was a big shock to everybody. the only one left was jimin for more than 16 years now. he was the only one that had survived. and they weren’t that common anywhere in the world as far as they knew anyway.

Wonho remembered that day perfectly. the feeling that had woken him up panting and clutching to his chest only to get suffocated by the insane scent that covered the whole town like a thick fog. he had immediately ordered his most stable guards to get him the source of the smell. the omega with the pink hair and ice-blue eyes that had brought a bad taste to his mouth and a memory he didn’t wanna recall to the front of his eyes.

From the day of his appearance, the long-haired omega had been the subject of every conversation across the town. there were noble men and women, alphas, that had requested to see him. the king was uninterested and shut down the person every time it was brought up around him. a number of them had rushed to hyunwoo, since wonho was known for his lack of tolerance and sudden outrage and since everyone knew the both of them had accompanied the omega through his heat, and asked for a chance to have him and to see him but the duke had said the pink breed was sick and they’d let them know once he was available. hyunwoo himself hadn’t understood why he told him to respond like that to possible requests but hadn’t questioned his orders further.

it was ridiculous and beyond annoying how the boy had no idea of what was happening to him. he didn’t have a single clue and that confused him. even now, with the omega sleeping soundly after another week of an intense heat- tired, broken and worn- he still couldn’t figure him out. hyungwon was…fearless. or at least as fearless as an omega could get. and that, specifically, pushed a red button in wonho’s head and made him furious. _that, _had to stop.

the boy had simply attached himself to his body, an alpha’s body, like it was the most common thing to do. he had refused to let go and had pulled him down and kissed him roughly. omegas weren’t allowed such behavior. they had to be good submissive individuals, only taking what was given to them and not ask for more. and certainly not take them just like that without permission.

The latter’s heat had started in an instant. there had been no pre-stages like the omegas’ bodies would normally go under. Wonho had left the room with his kid and minhyuk, had hugged Hyo to his chest while he cried his tears of not wanting to be separated from jimin to sleep, and then he had went back to the main hall to the council. all of that only to be hit by the sudden flood of that delicious intoxicating scent like a pleasurable slap across his face that knocked the breath out of his lungs. he would be lying if he said hyungwon’s scent wasn’t the best he had ever smelt.

before anyone on the council or any other nobles present in the castle could get any funny ideas because they all could smell him, he had jumped up, ran to the locked up room and took the curled up body out to his own. there was no way he could take care of this omega’s heat while jimin, his bondmate, was present. it would break the other omega and his own protective instincts didn’t want that to happen. wonho could already feel how alarmed the pink-haired boy was with this whole situation.

a pained whimper ripped him out of his train of thought. the omega was curling up into himself again but not in need. his heat was over and he could tell by the lack of pheromones in the air. he didn’t care at first. the part he had to care about was over and now he only had to tell the servants to take him back to his room and to clean him up. but then his face started going pale and his body started trembling dramatically. he watched for a minute or so to see if it would stop but when it didn’t, with yet another annoyed sigh, he got up, put a thick robe on and ordered the guard by his door to call in minhyuk.

the doctor arrived fast, regarding he would normally take him time, and tore the doors of his chambers open on his way in.

“ what’s wrong? “ his childhood friend asked, eyeing him briefly before his eyes fell on the weak body on his bed.

“ what did you do this time? “ minhyuk pushed him away as he made his way to the boy, sitting on the edge and checking his heartbeat and temperature. “ are you gonna keep this up until you finally kill him? is that what you want? i don’t get you! he’s been here for a mere month and he’s been continuously beaten up by you. for fuck’s sake, “ the nagging continued as the doctor got his stuff out and started examining the unconscious omega.

“ shut up! your voice is ringing in my ears. i’m gonna take a shower. don’t take him anywhere without my allowance. “ and then he walked off to the bathroom.

water felt good on his body after a week of constantly fucking. he had been alone, too and had no time to rest like the last time with hyunwoo and the tiredness was finally showing itself now that he was a bit far from that scent.

he took his time cleaning up and drying himself before he walked out fully dressed.

“ so? “ he asked, not really caring because if the omega was down, it meant no trouble and no trouble meant peace.

“ i should take him to my hospital. he’s…there’s something weird about him. “ his black-haired friend replied and if he himself wasn’t curious and confused, he might have not accepted.

“ so you’re telling me that his heat started all of a sudden? without going through the pre-heat cycle? “ minhyuk asked, looking to the side at the still unconscious pink-haired omega and back at the monitor.

wonho hummed but said no further. he had already talked way past the amount of the limited words he usually would in a day. the doctor had asked all kinds of questions to know every detail.

the battered exhaled roughly, straightening his back.

“ we should wake him up. i have questions that only he can know the answers to. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like we had to have an intel from wonho's perspective as well if only shortly.


	8. Eight

Hyungwon woke up due to a weird strong smell under his nose. turning his face away from it and whining at the disturbance in his calm, he suddenly remembered the events of the past few days as his eyes opened wide. he couldn’t believe he had, once again, given himself to the prince. and completely willingly this time as well.

his eyes landed on the exact black-haired man that oozed dominance standing across from him. his thick arms crossed on his chest as he leaned back on the wall and looking at him with the same uninterested void expression. the one that had been absent the past days they had been in bed together. wonho had various expressions on his pale face then.

“ how are you feeling? “ a soft voice asked, taking his attention from his captor. looking to the person with that disgusting smelling cloth at hand, he saw it was minhyuk.

“ like i could really use a shower! “ he felt sticky and smelt of those things he didn’t know the names of, in addition to his and the prince’s sweat. in short, he felt like vomiting from the smell that filled the room.

the doctor chuckled and put the cloth away which was a tiny relief in his fucked up situation. he did his best at gathering his strength and sat up, feet dangling from the edge of the bed in the air and feeling so good to be stretching his limbs like that after so long.

“ you were in heat for a whole week and then we brought you here right after because your body went into some sort of a shock. “ he explained with a concerned look before it all got replaced by seriousness. “ did you use suppressant before coming here hyungwon? “

he didn’t know what the thing he was questioned about using was but if he could tell from the way the prince’s eyes widened and got filled with rage in less than a second, it wasn’t anything good. not at all.

“ what is a supp-..ressant?! “he wasn’t even sure if he said the word correctly.

“ it’s something omegas take to control their heat. mostly to not have them. it’s illegal to do so but i’m gonna need you to not be scared and tell me honestly. did you use anything, anything at all, to prevent yourself from going into heat? “ the latter explained slowly to make sure he understood.

“ no! “ he answered immediately. “ i didn’t even know what a heat was before coming here and get all ripped apart in every possible way because of it! “ he was desperate. getting accused of doing something he didn’t even know the meaning of. “ look, i have no idea who you people are and what gives you the right to treat me or any other- “ he pursed his lips in distaste “ _omega , _as you like to call it, the way you do. i have no idea, none at all, about the things that are happening to me, to my body and around me. i don’t know why jimin starts shaking the minute this prince walks into the room and i don’t know why he’s so sad when he looks at me. it’s heartbreaking and my body, too, is broken all over but you don’t care, do you? “ hyungwon looked straight into the prince’s eyes who was looking back at him with a slight frown. he was breathing fast due to his outburst and the adrenalin and felt the sudden urge to punch the black-haired guy across his pale face, possibly break his jaw but he knew he didn’t even have the strength to lift a finger at the moment.

Minhyuk was fast in taking his hands in his, squeezing them and asking for his attention.

“ i know this all must be frightening to you. what we don’t understand, and is important to do so for me to be able to treat you, is how can you not know anything about your body’s anatomy. you know, i found a strong dose of Mugwort in your blood. it’s a- “ the doctor was explaining but hyungwon cut him short.

“ i know what it is. we take it daily at home to eliminate worms and for good digestion. “

the other was confused for a second, back straightening and eyes blinking repeatedly.

“ Mugwort is a strong suppressant hyungwon. that’s why it’s illegal in the kingdom to even have its plant at home. “ he paused and glanced at the prince who was just listening to their conversation with narrowed eyes.

the doctor sighed deeply as he let go of his hands and leaned back on his chair. “ prince wonho told me..stuff about you. i think i should explain how alpha and omegas and betas like me, work, huh? “

“ betas? i thought there were only arrogant alphas and poor torture tool omegas. “ he looked at wonho again while saying that. lord he despised him so much. the latter didn’t react to his words at all and that pissed him off further.

“ how about we don’t test the patience of the prince, hm? “ minhyuk patted his thigh with a concerned look.

“ there’s a total of three. alphas, betas and omegas. “

“ you even put it in that order! “ he snorted.

“ well, it’s how we’ve been taught..” the other looked in thought for a couple of seconds before continuing. he explained everything about the dynamics and the body anatomy and in all honesty, all the information was burning the wires in hyungwon’s brain. he told him that a normal heat would take up to 4 days and would happen every three months.

“ tell me something. you said you were confused about the fact that your, “ the doctor nodded toward between hyungwon’s legs, showing him he was talking about his length. “ got all firm and long, right? so you were never aroused before coming here and going into a sudden heat? “

by now he knew the meaning of being aroused. it was in the long monologue the black-haired man had just told him.

pursing his lips, he shook his head. quite confused as to why something that was supposed to happen to him naturally had not happened at all.

“ who started giving you the Mugwort? was it your parents? “

“ uh, my uh… “ he hesitated to answer it for a second. afraid of his word’s consequences. “ my books, i had these books and they said the plant is good for many things and so i went into the jungle and found them. told my family and we started using it. i was around 12 or something. “ he lied. it was his father giving it to them from the early days of their childhood. that and a couple of other potions he’d make. he didn’t wanna put his old man in danger for giving apparently illegal suppressant to them.

“ well you screwed up your body with your lack of knowledge there. suppressants can cause great damage to an omega’s body over time. i assume you coming here and not taking your daily dose triggered the sudden heat that was no longer being controlled. but your second heat, i think it was caused by the stress you felt when you thought about being handed over to the others. “

it made sense although it didn’t. hyungwon knew he had felt a great deal of stress but he also remembered feeling this something when he had seen the three people across the room, wonho jimin and Hyo. he still couldn’t explain it but at that very moment his stomach had turned and a shiver had run down the side of his neck to his heart down to his abdomen.

“ anyway, now you know the name of those things coming out of your body and what’s really happening to you. and i ran a few tests while you were unconscious. let’s wait for the results and see how we can prevent your body from further damage. “ minhyuk then turned around to the prince.

“ take it easy on him. he’s very weak and the last thing we need is losing another rare breed. “

at the mention of that, the muscular man’s face twitched and he looked like he was about to snap the doctor’s neck. instead, he took a deep breath and walked toward hyungwon.

“ let’s go. “ a firm grip on his arm and he was lifted up to his feet with little to no effort. he winced, body feeling numb and unable to walk without his knees giving out every two steps. wonho sighed before simply crouching down and throwing him over his shoulder like a sack and starting to walk. he didn’t even have the resources to struggle so he just let himself be carried even if his brain was gonna burst with the blood gathering in it.

it was quiet for most of their walk. and indeed, it was a rather long distance from the hospital to his prison of a room.

biting his lip and contemplating whether to talk or not, he decided to just go for it.

“ why do you hate omegas so much? “ he asked quietly.

“ i don’t. “ was the quick low answer he got.

“ then why do you treat us the way you do? you must hate us enough to beat us up and…go all out like that. you know my mom always says that eyes never lie. your eyes are always filled with rage and something else when you hit me. it scares jimin terribly. “ he talked slowly. feeling dizzy because of being dangled like that.

“ what about you? you don’t get scared by it? “ the raspy voice of the prince asked, adjusting him over his shoulder.

“ i get scared, too. you’re really scary and i don’t know why, when instead you can smile the way you do at your kid. it’s just that jimin is way more fragile than i am. he deserves to be treated better. every omega does. “ he was starting to see black at the corners of his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“ don’t be worried about others. they won’t care about you. “ was the last thing the prince said before dropping him on the floor of his room. he ordered the servants to clean him and the guards to continue guarding the door and then left. he didn’t even look at him or jimin at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love how cryptic i'm writing this story and no-one is paying any attention to the details >:D


	9. Nine

Hyungwon was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, knees bent and brushing his hand over the side of his neck; his scent gland.

it was another thing he learned. not by minhyuk cause somehow the doctor had forgotten to mention it but by jimin. he told him that they all had this gland in the left side of their neck where it met the shoulder and also two very small ones just above their canines. and that when an alpha bites the omega on his or her neck, their scent gets mixed with the latter’s by the very canines that help to transfer the alpha’s scent.

looking to the side, he saw jimin reading a book on the couch while munching on an apple. hyungwon was bored. he was bored, confused and so so sick of the luxurious room he was being held at. the goddamn place didn’t even have the tiniest window to let him see the sunrise and sunset like he always did. he sighed deeply and let his head hang low as his hand fell to his side on the cold floor.

“ i hate myself for giving in to my curiosity. “ he said under his breath, not meaning for his company to hear it.

*

on the other side of the room, jimin slowly closed his book after noticing that and got up from the couch, wrapping his robe around himself tighter as he made his way toward the other.

“ want me to ask the prince for a day out? we can ask him to let us go to the gardens a bit. “ he said softly, knowing how on the edge of breaking hyungwon was, before ruffling his long pink hair to get his attention as he crouched down on the floor in front of him.

the younger boy didn’t react to his hair getting messy at all, he just kept his head low as it was.

“ like _his majesty _would actually go on and listen to any of your requests! “ there was a quiet snort, perhaps because he just didn’t have the will to speak his sarcasm any louder than a whisper.

jimin smiled, feeling so sad inside that this had to happen to an omega that was living free from all of this somewhere out there, and lifted the other’s face with his index finger under the round chin.

“ today is my last day here. my punishment will be up and i can leave this room. he won’t be mad at me anymore so i can ask him a favor. “

“ a favor! “ hyungwon chuckled bitterly and bit hard on his bottom lip, looking to the side. “ didn’t you say you can wander around the castle freely now that you have his son? why do you need to ask for a _favor _to go into the gardens? “ he was upset again. but jimin didn’t know the reason. he usually didn’t get his mindset unless the latter explained it to him.

“ oh i can! “ he said smiling brightly, remembering how happy he was the first time the prince told him he can go anywhere as long as it’s inside the walls of the castle and he’d be back before sunset to his room. “ the favour will be for you. “ he kept the big smile on his face to reassure the younger.

something in hyungwon’s eyes changed. his big eyes widened to be even bigger as his lips parted and he just stared at him for a couple of seconds. next thing he knew, he was getting squished in the tight embrace of the taller.

“hyungwon! “ he laughed out loud, tapping on the slim shoulder cuz he simply couldn’t breathe with how tightly he was being hugged.

“ i don’t like him jimin. he puts weird thoughts in my head. “ the long-haired boy said before releasing him and leaning back but he kept his hands on jimin’s shoulders. “ he said not to be worried about you. that you or other omegas won’t care about me. “ there were tears in his eyes as he said that.“ but you’re so kind, just look at you! “ the pads of the younger’s fingertips brushed against his cheek, making him emotional due to the pure affection as well.

“and he’s wrong. he’s wrong about everything. they all are. “ the plump lips were trembling and a tear or two rolled down on his face. that was the younger’s cue to let go of him and wipe his tears away violently, making the skin of his face red with the force he used.

swallowing his own tears because he couldn’t remember when was the last time someone had stroked over his skin and looked at him with so much passion that hyungwon just did, he crawled closer and hugged the boy’s head to his chest after getting up on his knees.

“ he has his reasons for saying that. “ he inhaled deeply and tried to push the painful memory out of his head. “ he’s just…he’s just an alpha, hyungwon. the things he does is what he’s been taught. same with how we were taught to submit unconditionally. “

“ why are you defending him?! “ the younger nearly shouted as he pulled away and got up, walking a few steps to the side to put distance between them. “ he was taught to be an asshole and you were taught to be a slave? what kind of mindset is that? are you sheep? don’t you have a brain? no matter what kind of fucked-up society you grow up in, you should always have your own thoughts and beliefs jimin. your excuse is not acceptable. not at all. “ the taller said looking down at him with his body and voice firm without any trace of the previous trembles. “ do you know what a stuckholm syndrome is? it’s exactly what you’re doing. feeling things and defending him although he has taken your child from you for a whole fucking month. “

*

Hyungwon just couldn’t get it. it pissed him off beyond he thought possible to hear the older omega defending that dominant fuck. or all the alphas for that matter while degrading the omegas as well with his nonsense. his outburst could’ve continued for longer if the wooden doors to the room hadn’t opened a second after the last word he had shouted.

“ why are you throwing a tantrum again? “ the low calm voice of the prince pierced through his ears as his strong scent filled the room.

taking a deep breath on instinct and closing his eyes for a couple of seconds, hyungwon turned on his heels fast and walked right up to the black-haired man, standing face to face with him and hovering over him a bit due to his height advantage.

“ i wanna go out, i’m suffocating and i need fresh air. and i want a room that has windows. big ones, so i can at least watch the sun rise and set while being imprisoned here for no reason at all. “ he didn’t even blink saying all of that in a stern tone.

wonho kept the eye contact with him throughout his speech nonchalantly before simply ignoring the fuck out of him and, after circling around him, walking toward the omega that was still sitting on the floor on his knees and watching them with big terrified eyes.

*

the long-haired omega’s voice was echoing through the hallway but due to thick walls, he couldn’t make out the words he was saying. upon his arrival, the omega dared to walk up to him and standing tall in front of him, demanding to go out and to be moved into a room with windows. big ones, as he said.

the latter was talking to him with a look he had never seen on any omega before. in his years of life, no one had dared to stand up to him, not even alphas and people of royal blood, and here this one was. perhaps it was hyungwon’s intoxicating scent that wonho didn’t want to mix with the smell of blood that stopped him from beating the shit out of him right there and then.

spotting jimin on the far end of the room, he paid no mind to the long-haired omega as he walked toward his bonded one.

“ come on, jimin. Hyo’s walking with the king in the garden. “ he stretched his hand toward the latter, bending down a bit.

the omega looked into his eyes for a few seconds with an unreadable expression before, ever so slowly, lifted his arm and slid his small hand into wonho’s palm.

with one swift move, he lifted him up to his feet and let go of his hand right after. the reason why he had offered his hand in the first place was to show the other he wasn’t upset or otherwise, with the state he found the younger in, he would break down again. scared of getting hit or worse.

walking toward the door with jimin following behind him, he stopped when they were out of the room, looking from the side of his eyes at the tall boy.

“ what are you waiting for? didn’t you say you wanted to go out? “


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *******Trigger Warning*******

“ what are you waiting for? didn’t you say you wanted to go out? “

Hyungwon stood there staring at the prince with widened eyes. was he really gonna let him out?

stuttering in his movement, he took a first step toward the door.

“ of course that is if you want everyone to know you’re not sick as i told them and therefore available to have some fun with. “ the dark eyes settled on him, weighing him down with that heavy gaze. hyungwon stopped right on his spot. body immediately starting to shudder at the thought.

“ that’s what i thought. “ the prince scoffed and turned his face away from him without leaving. “ jimin, you can go ahead without me. they are in the main garden. “ the low voice said before walking the step inside the room again and closing the wooden doors. jimin’s widened eyes that were filled with concern disappearing behind them as the alpha locked it.

as the muscular man took steps toward him, hyungwon’s body walked back all on its own. memories of getting hit and the pain he had to endure too frightening to be able to stand still.

“ you think you’re so brave towering over me and thinking you can make me do things for you. “ the eyes were piercing through him.

“ you know, “ the man said lazily as he took his cloak off and threw it on a table. “ you talk too sternly for an omega. you asked why i hate your kind? “ the prince talked slowly as he walked toward him in soundless steps and reached out for him, grabbed his collar with one hand and yanked him toward himself easily, standing face to face with him with their bodies flushed against each other. “ because all it takes for you omegas to succumb to our wish is just a bit of pheromone and a nice use of power and fear. “ the latter stroked hyungwon’s cheek with the back of his free hand, expression ever so calm and empty.

“ i will _never _give in to you. “ he said through gritted teeth. angry at himself for believing for a second that this evil alpha was gonna let him out just like that.

“ oh? “ the prince chuckled with his lips opening wide in a disgusting grin. “ want me to show you how easily you will? it won’t even take 10 minutes because you will be fearing for your pathetic life. “

hyungwon wanted to disagree. he wanted to say that he was wrong and that even if his life was on the line he would never kneel for this bastard. but..

the room suddenly got filled with a heavy scent. the smell so strong and suffocating that his eyes blurred and his body turned limp without giving him a chance to fight. his legs gave in and he landed on his knees right in front of the prince. his heart beating so fast and loud he thought his ears were gonna bleed. what the hell was going on..

“ see? pheromones. “ the man’s voice vibrated through his skin, sending shivers down his spine and a sudden urge to submit. he remembered the feeling, he had experienced it that night when he tried to escape but this time it was a thousand times worse. this time, he couldn’t even breathe with how tense it all was.

a hand tugged at his hair and he couldn’t see because his vision was going in and out constantly but he could feel the pain in his skull and the burn on his legs as he was probably getting dragged on the floor again. floating for a moment, the air got pushed out of his lungs when he landed on the bed forcefully, body bouncing a couple of times until settled. hyungwon was so confused and beyond scared. no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get his body to move. at all. it was like he was completely paralyzed.

“ want me to show you how i can make you do whatever i want without even beating you up? “ the raspy voice whispered right into his ear after the prince hovered over him, his hands on either side of his head and body weight resting on him.

“ y-you can…uh, “ he winced at nothing in particular “ t-try. i w-will never- “ he was cut off with a sharp pain that spread across his face. making his head spin and more dizzy that he already was. the prince’s hand was really heavy when he slapped him. he hated it.

“ shut up. “

while his eyes were unfocused and he was still a bit unaware of what was going on around him after the hit, a hand had pulled down the pants and the underwear he was wearing. when he felt the air on his exposed skin, he tried to squirm, to get away from the beast on top of him but to no avail. the fucker wasn’t even holding him down. nothing. he was laying there completely still without anything restraining his body.

fingers wrapped around his length and started stroking him slowly. it felt disgusting and uncomfortable. the movement a bit painful on his sensitive skin.

“ you don’t like your body to get used, hm? i’m gonna show you how your own body is gonna betray you and your idiotic heroic manners. “ the black-haired man leaned down again and bit into his earlobe. “ you’re gonna cum in 3 minutes. because otherwise, you will die. “ the breathy whisper made his body to tremble even more intensely and he opened his mouth to tell the prince to go fuck himself but didn’t have the opportunity to. the latter’s palm covered his mouth and nose, blocking his air entirely. hyungwon couldn’t breathe.

“ i’m not gonna let you breathe until you cum. be a good submissive omega and obey. “

the hand on his soft member started stroking faster, squeezing him further and he couldn’t believe his own body to act on its own and get hard that fast. he loathed it. the more his body heated up, the more he felt like vomiting. he desperately tried to breathe but with the tight grip on his face, he couldn’t manage to get the slightest bit of oxygen in. his ears gave out and got blocked, a buzz ringing in his head nonstop.

he didn’t wanna cum. he didn’t even want to get an erection but it had already happened without his control. it was humiliating. his arms on either side of his body and his legs stretched out on the bed still unmoving even though he screamed at them to do something. to fight and push this manipulating piece of trash away. nothing happened.

he didn’t know how much time passed only that he was running out of air,..or has he already ran out a few seconds back and was now trying to hold on to life with every last bit of strength in his body? he didn’t know. he only knew that his vision was turning darker and darker, eyes rolling back deep only to focus on the face of the man that was breaking him the easiest way without any effort at all. his body started jerking violently as he thought this was it. he was gonna embarrassingly die like this.

but at the same time, the burning between his legs only increased, his stomach tightening and goosebumps spreading all over his skin. his sight went dark and he felt like floating in the air. everything was peaceful for a second, or even less, but then a white explosion behind his eyelids fluttered his eyes wide open as he released himself with such intensity, his body trembling roughly and attempting to breathe. but the hand was still on his face as the prince was looking down at him with a satisfied look on his face. it took the latter a couple of seconds to finally let go.

the alpha must’ve lowered his pheromone cuz the second the hands let go of him, hyungwon curled into himself as he panted soundly, coughed and shivered further when he realized what had just happened. he turned his back to the black-haired man but he felt the bed shift and the hand that patted his head like a fucking dog.

“ learn to submit and i just might move you to the room you wanted. “ the mockery was evident in the other’s tone. hell, it was more than evident. it was seeping through every single word.

“ go away. “ he managed to say without his voice breaking although it was too weak to sound brave anymore. he closed his eyes as the first tear rolled down on his face and landed on the sheets, his hands pulling his pants and underwear back up before he hugged his knees to his chest as he laid sideways. there was not much sound before the sound of the door opening and closing echoed through the otherwise silent room.

hyungwon opened his eyes when he was sure he was alone. tears streaming down his face without sobbing. like his body was feeling ashamed and was showing it to him by the endless waterfall. the room was covered in darkness. the prince must’ve turned off the lights on his way out.

sitting up ever so slowly, he glanced around the room. how did he become this low? why did things turn out this way? was there really no way for him to fight this..this omega side of himself? was he really nothing but a submissive toy by nature? was there really no way out of this for him..? he stood up and tugged at the covers, dragging them after him as he made his way to the far end corner of the wall where he assumed windows would be. where he could see the beautiful blue sky at day and stars at night. now, he could only see the same marble stones he had seen for the past month or more. he didn’t know how many days he had been there anymore.

crouching down, he picked the covers he had abandoned on the floor up and wrapped them around himself, hiding the body that had been manipulated into an orgasm in such a humiliating way. he wished the prince had beat him up instead. then he would have a physical pain to deal with instead of how he was cursing at himself over and over in his head at the moment and doubting everything he was and knew as 'him'. he hated himself. he hated himself so much for giving in just like that.

tightening the covers around his used body, he turned around, leaned his back against the cold stones of the wall as he slid down it until he was sitting on the floor in the corner no one could see first if they walked into the room. especially with how dark it all was. and that was when a loud sob left his lips on its own. and then many more followed. there was no way out of this for him…he missed his family.

*

Wonho walked through the empty hallways as he cleaned his hand from the omega’s release with a napkin he got from the guard’s pocket at the latter’s door. had he gone too far? in case of teaching him a lesson, he hadn’t. the omega had deserved it but..one more minute and he could’ve really died. he was sure the pink-haired boy had blacked out many seconds prior to his orgasm, body jerking uncontrollably as it was holding on for dear life. still, hyungwon had fought for longer than he had assumed. it had taken him around 5 minutes or so. that was a new record but the omega didn’t need to know that. he was sure, by the broken expression and the way he had curled into himself and the smell of his silent tears, that the latter had learned his lesson. that no matter what his past life was like, here in the palace he was nothing more than a body for the alphas to enjoy.

checking on his son only briefly through the huge windows that gave the perfect view of the main garden, he told hyunwoo who was waiting by his chambers to cancel his meetings for the day before he locked himself inside. he wasn’t in a good mood and just wanted to be alone. he had previously wanted to take jimin after their walk with the king and Hyo but now he didn’t feel like it anymore.

taking his clothes off slowly and remaining in nothing but his underwear, he walked toward his bed, crawling on it one knee at a time and under the covers afterward. when he closed his eyes, there was only one face behind his eyelids. the soft beautiful face of the long-haired omega with pink hair and ice-blue eyes. he reminded him of someone else. someone he wished dearly to just forget. maybe, if he felt like it, he would take hyungwon out into the gardens in the back tomorrow.


	11. Eleven

wonho hated to admit the amount of pheromones he had forced his body to release the day before had made him weak. sure their scent would force omegas and even betas into submission but by releasing so much at once, they would hurt themselves as well. but he had a point to make and he did what had to be done. that was the reason he slept the whole day and the day after until around afternoon. the garden wouldn’t be at it’s prettiest anymore at that hour so he decided to take hyungwon there the next day in the morning when the weather was the most refreshing.

it was already dark outside when, after a thorough shower, he put his clothes on and came out of his chambers after more than a day. finally recovered but still tired as hell. thinking it was best to check up on Hyo and jimin, he started walking toward the hallway that led to their room. their rooms weren’t close but still on the same floor. wonho hadn’t wanted the omega to be around him 24/7 and had declined the king’s suggestion at moving into a bigger chamber with him back when he had first marked the boy and knotted him. what chaotic few days it had been…

arriving at the square that led to three other hallways, he was about to turn left to jimin’s when he saw a maid coming from hyungwon’s direction with a tray in hand. the food was untouched.

gesturing for the woman to stop, he inspected the plates and looked at her for explanation without using words.

“ he hasn’t eaten since yesterday your highness. “ she said with her head hanging low into a bow. “ he looks very ill. “ the maid said quietly under her breath as if scared to say the words at the same time.

with furrowed brows, he looked at the hallway of the boy’s room as he exhaled slowly.

“ is this his dinner? “ he asked, looking back at the maid.

“ yes, your highness. he refused to let me in. he’s locked the room from the inside. “ the middle-aged woman looked somehow worried about the boy if her body language was of any evidence but he didn’t believe her concern to be entirely genuine.

and of course, the omega wouldn’t stop being a headache that easily. gesturing toward the tray, he held his hands out and met with the maid’s widened surprised eyes when she handed it to him with much hesitation. he nodded his head to the side to show the latter she could leave before he sighed deeply and, with a change of plans, walked toward hyungwon’s room instead.

steam was still coming off of the soup as he arrived at the big wooden doors.

“ open the door. “ he ordered the guards, ignoring their equally surprised faces upon seeing him carrying a tray like it was such a big deal.

“ y-your highness, he’s locked it from the inside. “ one of them stuttered, scared of the outcome of his answer.

turning his eyes away from the light brown of the wood to slowly look at the boy answering him, he raised an eyebrow as he stretched his arms toward the other guard to take the food tray from him. the smell of that soup wasn’t really pleasant under his nose for so long.

“ tell me. how is it that he locked the door from the inside when it should’ve been already locked from the outside. “ he said firmly and in a tone that wasn’t question-like at all.

“ your highness, he locked it immediately after one of the maids left his room after bringing him lunch. before we managed to lock it from here. “

sighing deeply in how stupid and useless their guards were, he walked a step backward.

“ move. “ he simply said before focusing his strength in his right leg and kicking the door right on the lock. such a weak thing couldn’t withstand his power and gave in that instant. breaking with a loud noise and therefore opening the entrance for him.

straightening his outfit, he inhaled deeply and took the food back from the guard. “ don’t let anyone inside. “

the room was pitch-black. all the lights were off and from the single ray that was shining through the door crack, he saw that the omega was not on his bed. balancing the tray in one hand, he dragged an armchair nearby to push it against the door to keep it closed now that the lock was ruined and turned the lights on, looking around the room. thoughts of the boy having managed to somehow sneak out crossing his mind. and then he saw him.

hyungwon was sitting in a corner of the far end of the room. knees hugged to his chest as the silver in his eyes sparkled while staring at him warily. the omega had somehow become thinner than he already was and with each step wonho took toward him it became more evident.

putting the food tray down on a table near the bed, he stood on his spot for a few seconds, inspecting the odd way the other was sitting. it almost looked like he was ready to jump up and run. he couldn’t see one of his hands clearly but didn’t think much of it.

when he was only a meter away from the younger, hyungwon’s body tensed as he stopped breathing and only looked at him with a serious focused gaze, a clenched jaw, and a very deep frown. and then he saw the hand he couldn’t see before. he saw it when the omega lifted it up aiming at him, his fingers wrapped around a knife.

“ come closer and i’ll stab you. “ hyungwon said through gritted teeth, his pupils dilated and only a thin ring of his icy eyes remaining.

“ are you threatening me with a kitchen knife, hyungwon? “ he stood still, bodyweight resting one of his legs as he looked down at the boy that was sitting on his feet like those animals in the jungle that were ready to fight.

“ did you forget i grew up in the jungle? i know exactly where to hit to kill instantly. a kitchen knife is more than enough. “

wonho didn’t reply. instead, he took in the other’s features. he had taken his clothes off, remaining in his underwear only and his hair was pulled back with a hair tie. now, with no hair in the way, he was even more delicate and..beautiful than before.

“ if you grew up in the jungle, “ he took a small step forward. “ i grew up learning every martial art there is out there. “ he was right in front of the knife when he stopped again. its tip slightly touching his hip. “ but you can try if it makes you feel better. i can’t stand and let you hurt me though. “ he waited. he waited perhaps up to a minute for the other to attack him, but nothing happened. the room was in complete silence. the omega’s eyes fixated on him and only him and his hand with the knife slowly starting to shake. hyungwon started to lower his arm bit by bit until the knife hit the floor, making a louder sound than necessary. the latter’s expression that was of cautious and bravery until then, got replaced with devastation and sadness. he bent in half, hands on the ground and head hung low as he curled into himself and sobbed quietly. “ i hate you. “

wonho saw how those long bony fingers scratched over the ceramic tiles, the knife abandoned next to one of the hands. he didn’t know what took over him but he felt the need to do something. to calm him down and make him stop crying.

crouching down and resting one knee on the floor, he reached out for the naked back and stroked over the smooth skin of the other slowly. it all happened in a blink of an eye, so fast that if he wasn’t born into battle practices every day of his life until now, he probably couldn’t even register any of it.

hyungwon, the person that was supposed to be nothing more than a weak omega, had taken hold of the knife again without him even noticing it. wonho only realized what was happening when the muscles under his hand tensed a second prior to the attack, before those eyes looked up at him and the knife moved to tear at his flesh. but, like he had told him, he was born into an everyday combat training lifestyle. he acted on reflex the second the hand with the knife moved toward his abdomen. he pushed the hand down and away from his vital body parts but because they were so close, the knife tore through his left thigh and with the amount of strength the younger was using, it went inside half-way.

gritting his teeth and pressing his lips not to make a single sound that indicated he was hurt, he wrapped his arms around hyungwon who now seemed ready to run to the door.

wonho couldn’t let that happen. he couldn’t let the other go out of this room so he used all of his strength to pull him close, circle his arms around him as tight as he could while still sitting on his right knee on the floor, left leg burning with pain but nothing nearly enough to knock him out.

hyungwon struggled to set himself free. pushing his palms on his sides and scratching over his back without talking at all.

“ stop. “ wonho said, fingers of one hand moving to the latter’s head and pushing his face into the left side of his neck. “ hyungwon, stop. i can’t let you go out right now. “ he tried to say it as gently as he could but he wasn’t really successful.

as he had expected, getting the omega’s face pushed onto his scent gland helped in calming him down gradually. hyungwon stopped thrashing around and his body turned limp in his hold but then the figure that had been so tense and firm until that moment, started trembling and getting cold.

“ i hate you so much. “

he felt tears wetting his skin but kept the face in his crook of neck.

“ what are you doing to me? i can’t, i can’t even hurt you properly even though you’ve hurt me so much. “ the younger’s voice broke as he spoke, his lips moving on his skin softly.

“ i should ask _you_ that. what are you doing to me that i’m hugging you like this to not let you out because if the others know you’ve attacked me, you’ll be executed. “ wonho sighed, his mind hectic with a million thoughts that wandered around but he couldn’t help feeling calm either when the omega’s sweet scent was right under his nose. he buried his face in his neck and sniffed deeply. his hand pulling off the hair tie to be able to entangle his finger with the soft long pink hair of hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a side note, I AM SO PROUD OF MY BOYS. THEY EVEN HAD TO ADD ADDITIONAL SEATS TO THEIR OSAKA STOP BECAUSE OF THE DEMAND AFTER ALREADY BEING SOLD OUT! 
> 
> also, why are polaroid and thriller so beautiful? i can't get enough of these songs TT


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN MY DEFENSE i wrote a whole chapter days back and i hated it so i deleted it and then it was so hard to sit and re-write it all in a different approach. plus, webtoons are so cute so blame them, not me („• ֊ •„) 
> 
> but hey, i opened an IG account for my fics and you can follow me there ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

Hyungwon had decided. he would kill that abusive prince and then he would figure out the rest. he didn’t really care about anything anymore, his mind only circulating around one thing: to take his revenge from that bastard.

taking off the many layers of clothing they always forced on him, he remained in the underwear because when you wanted to go for a hunt, you had to be at your minimal weight. the last thing hyungwon needed was fabric slowing him down when he attacked. he had locked the door from the inside, knowing they would somehow report it to the man he wanted to kill and he would come for him, to _tame _him as he liked to say. the tray for lunch was still there untouched as he tied his hair out of his face and got hold of the knife, waiting in the corner for when his target would show up.

he had just dozed off after hours of waiting when a loud bang echoed in the room. he watched the lock of the thick wooden door give in as he jumped up on his feet, sitting on his ankles the way he always did waiting for a prey. a single strand of hair was dangling on the side of his face but he didn’t have the time to push it away, he only had his eyes and focus on the broad figure that walked inside the room.

he had been so sure. had gone through his plan of attack and the many possibilities so many times that he was sure nothing could stop him from pushing the knife into the man’s heart right on spot. but as soon as the prince walked closer, when hyungwon could see and smell him vividly, his whole body started to tremble. not in fear, but in something else. something he couldn’t understand at all. something that forced him to drop the knife because even the idea of hurting wonho brought tears to his eyes.

he fell forward, helpless and having no idea why he was feeling sympathetic toward the person that had hurt him so much. the wounds were still there, both on his body and his mind. the prince’s scent filled the air more when he crouched down and hyungwon felt a hand stroking over his naked back. the touch should’ve been calming but all it did was reminding him of the many times the same hand had hit him or tugged at his hair. the doubt and the hurt were still there but he fought them with all his might, pushed them to the back of his head when he got hold of the knife once again to do what had to be done. only that his body was so weak in the presence of the black-haired man that he couldn’t attack with even one-tenth of his usual force. it wasn’t the other using pheromones on him this time. no. it was something else. it was his _own _self that didn’t let him kill, screaming at him of a terrible consequence he didn’t know of. the knife ended up tearing through the prince’s thigh rather deeply.

as soon as he saw blood pouring out of the fresh wound, he panicked. the lock was open but did he really have a chance at escaping? he doubted it. and his struggles weren’t even for running away as the prince had thought. he simply wanted to run to the bathroom to get the bandages and other stuff the servants always got from there when they wanted to attend to his wounds. but the strong arms around him kept him perfectly in place, the calming scent clouding his mind and making him forget about everything that was not the two of them. hyungwon had absolutely no idea, not even the slightest, of what was going on anymore. why he acted the way he did and why he was worried even though his intentions had been to put an end to this man.

_“ i should ask you that. what are you doing to me that i’m hugging you like this to not let you out because if the others know you’ve attacked me, you’ll be executed. “_

a mixture of feelings spread goosebumps all over his skin, making a shiver run down his spine. rationally, he should’ve been scared to the bone at the possibility of execution awaiting him but all he could think about was those words repeating again and again in his brain; the prince was protecting him.

the room fell silent. his own quiet sobs the only sound breaking the air. burying his nose in the crook of wonho’s neck, he sniffed deeply one last time with his eyes closed before forcing himself to lean back and get away from the addicting feeling.

looking down, he saw that blood was still flowing down from the muscular thigh, making a small puddle on the floor tiles. hyungwon’s breath hitched at the sight, his eyes widening and more tears running down his cheeks. nothing made sense anymore.

“ why does it pain me to see you hurt like this? i hate it. i should be happy now that you’re bleeding because of me. “ he said quietly, his fingers wrapping around the knife, ready to pull it out.

the prince’s hand kept on stroking over his head, not minding the wound at all as he wrapped his own fingers around his on the silver knife, pulling it out without hesitation and little to no pain evident on his face.

the older didn’t say anything as he got up, gestured for him to stay still, and walked to the door. without removing the chair from behind it at all, he knocked on the wooden door perhaps to get the guards’ attention.

“ get minhyuk here fast. “

a quick and loud “ yes your highness “ was heard before silence fell upon them again.

wonho walked back limping and sat on the edge of the bed, easily tearing the fabric of his pants a bit and pressing his palm on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“ so what was your plan? kill me and then what? did you think the guards and the whole castle soldiers would easily let you go just because there was no prince imprisoning you anymore? “ the low voice said in a tone barely more than a whisper. the dark eyes landed on him as the older stared right into his soul. “ didn’t you think about your family while planning all of this? even if you managed to escape, they would find you and execute you and your whole family. you’ve broken many laws and if anyone else was in my place, all of you were rotting in prison by now, waiting for the day of your death in the worst ways imaginable. “ his face was still calm as he talked. as he said the facts that hyungwon had not thought about at all and that froze the blood in his veins. what if he had put his family in danger by letting the anger overshadow his senses?

jumping up, he ran to the bathroom to take the first aid kit and then back to the bed where the prince was still sitting. kneeling between the man’s spread legs, he did quick job at getting himself under control to stop his hands from trembling.

“ move your hand. “ he said and tugged at the older’s wrist to remove it from the wound. the latter simply did as told and let his blood-covered hand lay on the sheets next to his injured leg.

hyungwon was an expert in attending to wounds, even the nasty ones since they were all they had in the jungle. there was no doctor they could call when an accident happened and they didn’t even have all the stuff that they used here in the castle either. all they could use on a wound was a mixture of leaves and herbs and honestly, they were much better and faster at healing than the creams and liquids they used here. but he was a fast learner and had picked up the steps from the many times the servants had done it for him and he followed those at the moment while he cleaned the deep wound he himself had caused. there was not a single sound coming from the prince, not even the sound of his breathing, as he cleaned the torn flesh and saw just how bad it really was. deep down he wished it would leave a scar but he also wished he hadn’t caused any damage to any nerves. his thoughts were a giant mess.

“ you confuse me. “

the prince’s low voice and the hand that raked through his hair broke the train of his thoughts.

“ i confuse myself as well. “ he forced through his gritted teeth, hating to admit to how good the fingers in his hair felt.

“ i can understand why you wanted to hurt me but, “ wonho put his free hand on hyungwon’s, stopping him from what he was doing, as he moved the hand in his hair downward and lifted his face up by his index finger under his chin. he only continued when hyungwon looked up at him. “ but i don’t understand why you’re doing this now. you should know by now that this wound is nothing crucial for me but i at least expected you to simply sit and watch as i bleed, not running around and going all pale while cleaning my wound. “ the man’s thumb stroked over his chin as he talked calmly, facial expression still void but a hint of curiosity and confusion present in those dark eyes jumping from one feature of his face to the other.

“ i don’t know why i’m doing this, either. “ hyungwon replied, biting on his bottom lip hard and looking to the side. his hand tightened around the towel under wonho’s palm.

“ i was so set on killing you because of manipulating me like that. “ he looked back right at the eyes that were holding his gaze intently. “ you turned my body against me. my own damn body and i hate you for it. “ anger rose in his mind again as he clenched his jaw and huffed through his nose, tears gathering in his eyes once again.

“ why did you hesitate then? if you had stabbed me when you had the chance, i might’ve actually been hurt severely. i could’ve never thought you’d be so fast in attacking. just look at how deep you pushed the knife in my leg even though i responded to your strike on pulse. “ wonho’s hand cupped the side of his face gently, thumb rubbing on his cheek and the corner of his lips getting crooked from the way he pouted in thought.

“ i don’t fucking know. “ he whispered helplessly, hands shaking and head hanging low. “ it seems as if it doesn’t matter how much i resent you in your absence. the second you walk in, the moment you’re close i just go weak. not even physically but my mind..” he sighed shakily, keeping back a sob. “ i guess i’m the one with a Stockholm syndrome in the end which is just pathetic. “

the black-haired man didn’t say anything further as he just looked at him with an unreadable expression that was now only familiar to hyungwon. swallowing hard, he quickly wiped the tear that had just rolled down on his cheek away and looked down to their hands on the latter’s leg. he was about to tell him to move his hand and let him continue his work when a knock interrupted them.

“ doctor lee is here, your highness. “

hyungwon panicked suddenly at the possibility of the doctor being a danger to him and his family when finding out about what he’d done. his eyes widened to their limit as he lifted his head at the speed of light and stared at the broad figure in front of him, keeping the air inside his lungs and forgetting to breathe. wonho didn’t say a word when he patted his head gently and got up. the prince walked in a limp to the door, removed the chair and opened it just enough to let the slim doctor inside before closing it again and making sure the guards couldn’t see inside.

Minhyuk didn’t even glance at the prince once he was inside. walking fast toward hyungwon and crouching down, he abandoned the giant case in his hand on the floor as he gripped on his arms and examined his body all over.

“ where does it hurt? “ the latter asked with a pained expression and a tired tone.

“ i… “ he started but couldn’t continue. he didn’t know what to say. ‘i’m not the one who’s hurt but the one who hurt the prince with a knife and he’s been bleeding like crazy for the past half an hour?’ he couldn't say it. he was too scared for the safety of his parents and siblings to do that.

“ he’s fine. i’m the one in need of your stitching skills. just make sure it won’t leave a scar. “ the bed screeched under the weight of the older as he sat near them.

minhyuk turned toward him hesitantly, his eyes widening comically when he saw the blood and the torn pants. it was only then that hyungwon noticed the man had become a bit paler than his usual skin tone.

“ wonho what- “ the black-haired doctor rushed to the prince, worry seeping through every pore of his skin. “ who dared to do this? who could even get close enough to- “ as if he had just answered himself, minhyuk turned his head toward him, staring at him with his still widened eyes. no words were spoken when he simply looked away and started taking care of the injured leg. hyungwon could feel wonho’s eyes on him throughout the whole stitching process as he stared at the needle and the older stared at him.

“ what are you going to do about this? “ the doctor said once he was done and walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel. the atmosphere in the room was so thick, it could be cut by a knife.

there was no reply for long seconds. hyungwon’s heart beating fast in his ears and breath stuck as he waited for the announcement of the punishment that was awaiting him. he was getting himself ready to beg the prince to leave his family out of this. he’d do anything. anything at all if it meant they were safe and-

“ tell them the omega has gone into another heat and i’m taking care of him. i’ll stay here until i’ve healed enough not to limp. “

minhyuk simply nodded at the prince’s respond as if it was only natural to try to hide the fact that he had attacked the only heir to the throne. hyungwon couldn’t believe it. why would they protect him? the doctor had been furious upon seeing the prince hurt and the moment he’d put two and two together and figured it had been his doing, the anger had washed away, replaced by an expression he could only read as sorrow.

“ and minhyuk, pay a visit to hyo and jimin. tell them i’ll go there as soon as i can. and don’t let hyunwoo in here. tell him i said i want to have him to myself and that he can have him the next time all he wants. “ the low voice said lazily as the black-haired man laid down on the bed, closing his eyes.

“ i will. just take some good rest, okay? the wound is deep but it’s nothing you can’t handle. you’ll be back on track in a few days. and don’t worry. i’ll play with hyo till you’re out. “ minhyuk checked wonho’s temperature and brushed the hair out of his face as he talked. a low hum was all he got in response before, with a brief glance toward hyungwon, he packed his things into the case and walked out of the room. he was quick at putting the chair behind the door to keep it shut again.

and then he stood there. his back against the thick wooden doors as he looked at the resting figure on the giant bed. was there really not going to be any punishments? he couldn’t believe it. he had been humiliated by this very man for simply wanting to have some fresh air not two days back and now,what? he was gonna leave him be after committing such thing? there was no way. there had to be a catch. something hyungwon couldn’t see yet.

“ are you gonna stand there for the rest of the day? “ the hoarse voice ripped him out of his thoughts as the prince looked at him with his eyes only slightly opened.

“ come here and eat your food. it’s all cold by now but you’re gonna need the strength. “


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter but i'm sleepy so please forgive this author.

The tray of food stared back at him as if to mock how pathetic he was. to get told by the very man who was the reason for his absolute lack of appetite to eat because ‘ he was gonna need the strength ‘

what was he even gonna need the strength for? maybe it was better to just starve himself and die before he could actually put everyone he loved in danger for his lack of rationality. but was it really irrational to want to be set free? why was it so hard to just let him go without anyone noticing if the prince was so worried about the others getting their hands on him? the answer was simple. because he was a hypocrite liar who probably only wanted him to himself and didn’t wanna share.

swallowing the bitter taste in his mouth, he tore his eyes away from the cold food and walked toward the bathroom. his hands and thigh were all covered in dried blood and he could smell the alpha’s scent on himself. he needed to shower before the strong scent would get to him and that was really the last thing he needed to completely lose his dignity.

he didn’t really register when he had stepped into the tub and turned on the water, it had all been on autopilot. he only came back to it when the water started getting too cold from him just standing under the shower for far too long. as if on cue, his body started shuddering at the extreme coldness that ran under his skin.

_cold cold cold cold _

he could hear the sound of his teeth chattering. just for how long had he been there?

jumping out of the tub first before turning off the water, he wrapped the thickest towel around himself tightly and ran out, mind only set on getting himself under the blankets. only that when he was a couple of meters away from the bed he saw the sleeping figure of the man he had stabbed and everything came back to him. ah, he had forgotten it all while freezing to the bone.

he was still freezing so he had no other choice but to ignore all the warnings in his head and crawl under the blanket. the prince was laying on the covers, body probably hot enough to not need the extra warmth.

walking on his tiptoes with naked feet, he lifted the mattress on the other side of the giant bed and carefully slipped under it, pulling it up to his nose as the water drops kept tickling his body and scalp as they rolled on his skin under the towel. he was too caught up waiting to feel the crippling cold fade away that he didn’t realize how loud he sniffled. or maybe it wasn’t too loud and the prince was simply sensitive to sound.

“ why are you shivering so intensely? “

one glance to the side was enough to see the man’s eyes on himself while he still laid on his back, head only tilted toward him with a lifted eyebrow.

“ stood under the shower for too long. “ it even hurt to talk.

“ i doubt being cold is the only reason for being in this state. it’s probably the effect of the adrenaline from earlier, too. “ the low voice said quietly before he heard some shuffling. he didn’t see the older because he had his eyes closed but they opened wide when an arm wrapped around his waist under the blanket and he was pulled into a warm embrace.

“ let go of me. “ he pushed his palms on the firm chest with the little strength he had left after two days of not eating at all.

“ stop being stubborn and just let my scent calm your senses a bit. “ arms wrapped around him tighter as wonho pulled his flush against his chest, preventing him from any further struggles but he didn’t give up. trying to set himself free using all of his body he hissed in disgust. “ you calming me down is the last thing i want. “

it happened without warning like all the things up until that point. the prince’s hand traveled up, toward the left side of his neck, before his thumb pushed into where his scent gland would be with an insane amount of pressure. hyungwon immediately winced in grave pain silently because it hurt so much in a split second that he lost his voice and his body grew numb.

“ there you go. now shut up and get some sleep before you manage to make me angry again. “ the older rubbed the thumb that had just almost made him blackout over the junction of his neck.

“ why would it be me making you angry when all you do is abuse me in whatever way you want? “ he forced himself to say although his skin was tingling in a weird sensation. the skin under the latter’s thumb burning at the touch.

“ abuse you? i’ve never done anything to you that would be indicated as abuse. “ the latter said neutrally before leaning in slightly and closing his lips around hyungwon’s scent gland, nibbling on it and humming lazily.

a shiver ran down his spine at the feeling of his skin rolling between sharp teeth. without him knowing it, he had fisted on wonho’s shirt tightly.

“ do you really not realize that even right now you’re abusing me? you just hurt me by pushing on my scent gland and now you’re, “ he had to inhale for a second not to moan at the sensation and not to bare his neck like a hypocrite.

“ that wasn’t abuse. i needed you to stop squirming and it was the quickest way to achieve it. see? your body’s not trembling anymore and your skin is warm again. “ lips traveled over his neck, the man sniffing deeply as his hands tightened even further around him.

“ i didn’t ask for your help in the first place and that’s what makes it abuse. my body would stop trembling even without you forcing your freaking pheromones on me again. “ he fought against the dizzying scent that clouded his sensesthe best he could. “ i might have the body of an omega and i admit now that it has its weaknesses, i get it, but it doesn’t mean i have to succumb to your every wish. i won’t. no matter how- “ he paused to hiss when wonho’s teeth nibbled a little harder on his neck. hyungwon tried his best to push him away again. “ no matter how much you beat me up or use me like this, i won’t ever be tamed the way you want me to. you might as well go ahead and execute me, i don’t care anymore. “ the rising need made him feel all sorts of helplessness and self-hatred. tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried one last time to push the muscular body away. by now, he knew very well that if the latter decided to take him at that moment, there was simply nothing he could do to prevent it from happening. he only had to keep his mind strong to not break although something told him that not caring about his life meant that he was already a little broken somewhere deep inside.

“ you don’t care anymore? “ the prince leaned back and stared into his eyes, propped up on his elbow. “ then you won’t mind if i snapped your neck right now? it would be a lot easier for me not having you around, you know? “ a strong hand wrapped around his neck, tightening around his pulse until hyungwon could feel the rush of blood and the increase of pressure in his head. he didn’t really understand why but he didn’t fight at all, somehow convinced wonho wouldn’t actually hurt him. maybe he wanted to see how far the latter would go if he let him.

fingers loosened after a few seconds and instead of snapping his neck like he had been threatened of, warm lips met his in a lingering closed-mouth kiss, a long-lasting touch without any further movement. when the prince leaned back many seconds later and hugged him close to his chest again, he didn’t struggle anymore. he only buried his head deeper in the warmth the man provided him. there was no harm in simply being embraced after all…

“ you should ask jimin what experiencing abuse really feels like. although i doubt you’d have the heart to watch him break down just remembering the things he’s gone through. “ he felt the vibration of the hoarse tired voice against his cheek along with hearing the sound of wonho’s heartbeat.

“ i won’t ask him. but him having it harder than me doesn’t mean i’m not allowed to feel the way i do. you hurt me, both physically and mentally, whether you want to admit to it or not. “


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm evil. i know. i have things up my sleeve teehee.  
also, warning for smut *rolls eyes* as if anyone needs to be warned about that!..

_‘ my prince, please. alpha, i need you. ‘ _

wonho’s eyes fluttered open at the voice in his head. Jimin sounded so desperate and in pain. cursing himself for forgetting the date of his bondmate’s heat, he unwrapped his arms from hyungwon’s sleeping figure and got out of bed. he was about to take his cloak from the armchair and leave when he smelt the strong scent of his omega getting closer. throwing a glance at the other omega in bed, peacefully asleep with his towel loosened and displaying his shoulders and his chest partially, he walked in a much less limp than yesterday and removed the chair from behind the wooden doors. the guards immediately corrected their posture and stood up in alert when fast footsteps echoed in the hallway from the far end of it.

peaking his head out of the room without actually stepping outside, because his pants were torn where he had the wound and the bandages were visible, he waited for jimin to arrive. just that he hadn’t expected hyunwoo to be the one carrying him there bridal style while the younger clinched onto his shirt for dear life.

The alpha instincts in him took over as he narrowed his eyes, face stern and watching the duo coming closer with an intimidating gaze. some other alpha had their hands on the omega he had marked and he wanted to do a quick job at removing the other’s scent from what was his. it didn’t even matter that it was hyunwoo, a childhood friend, that was the one holding him. his protective instincts were just screaming at him to take him away right that instant but his mind was keeping him inside the room because he couldn’t risk the guards seeing his injury and spreading the word about it.

they finally arrived at the entrance and wonho turned to the side, allowing them to walk in. he closed the door as he watched hyunwoo eyeing hyungwon on the bed and then looking back at him as a frown painted over his features, jimin still in his arms.

“ i thought he was in heat. why isn’t there any pheromones in the air? “ a closer look was enough for his right hand to see the bandages that were strained red a little. “ why are you hurt?! “ hyunwoo said in a somewhat panicked tone as he simply abandoned the omega’s trembling body on the bed and rushed toward him. “ what is going on wonho? he’s not in heat. why are you staying here lying to us about him being in heat while you’re hurt like this? who even dared to do this to you? tell me and i’ll have them burnt immediately. “

the words pushed an old image to the front of his eyes and he had to close them shut to not wince at the sudden and momentary pain he felt in his temples.

“ not now hyunwoo. i have an omega in heat to take care of and if minhyuk’s any right, with so much pheromone in the air, hyungwon’s gonna go into heat soon as well. “ he paused to look at the bed with the two pink-heads. sighing and feeling dizzy from the rising arousal and the awakening of his rut, he started to slowly unbutton his shirt as he walked toward them.

“ you can have him but wait until he wakes up himself. “ he nodded his head toward hyungwon.

“ why don’t you just take jimin to your chambers instead? i have so much work to do. i can’t stay here for a whole week. “ the other alpha said, licking over his lips and eye-fucking the taller omega.

“ really? you’re already in a rut. what makes you think you can overcome both of their pheromones and leave this room without knotting him?! “ he pointed at the latter’s crotch with a sinister grin. “ just heighten your pheromone level and he’ll be up. you know the drill, man! “

jimin whimpered behind him on the bed, curled up into himself with his eyes closed.

Hyungwon woke up feeling extremely overwhelmed. he felt like he was suffocating, the air too thick to breathe. his whole body was in a grave amount of pain, like he was being crushed under the weight of a giant rock. opening his eyes, he didn’t have much time to process what was happening to him again before a pair of arms wrapped around him and he was lifted in the air as easy as that. his stomach felt funny and kept twirling and he felt like throwing up but didn’t. probably because there was nothing to throw up anyway.

at first, he thought it was wonho but when he saw the prince on the big armchair in front of the bed, with jimin on his lap, his panic started to grow tenfold. the towel’s belt gave up and the thick fabric slid down his shoulders, dangling from his elbows just like the milky satin robe on the other pink-head’s body.

“ wait, stop, wai- “ he struggled to get out of the strong hold around his waist and chest. he was seated in between muscular thighs on the edge of the bed, back pushed to the chest of the person who was behind him, facing the couple in front of them devouring each other. something about the view hurt him but he couldn’t pinpoint it. staring with terror for a few seconds, he flinched dramatically when fingers wrapped around his unexpectedly hard length.

“ uh, stop! “ he screamed, his hands wrapping around the wrist that was squeezing him hard. it hurt. it hurt and his vision kept going dark, his head dizzy, as he was on the verge of fainting due to low blood pressure.

“ you already forgot? i told you to behave if you don’t want me to try taming you the hard way. “ a familiar voice hissed in his ear before sharp teeth bit into his earlobe, sucking it into the mouth that had just threatened him.

blood froze in his veins remembering just how rough the man named hyunwoo had been the previous time. there had been so many times he had thought he’d die under him and came back to him still pounding into his body vigorously. he grew limp in the tight hold, head spinning and eyes losing focus as his breathing sped up without a particular reason.

he saw it though. the moment wonho’s face nuzzled into jimin’s crook of neck, the way his lips closed around the patch of skin that had the alpha’s mark engraved into it, and the moment the older’s eyes opened, staring right at his direction, dark intense eyes only focused on him as the man hummed in pleasure and ran his tongue over the bite mark he had just created again, his arms pulling the small omega closer to his body. and then hyungwon’s eyes rolled back, his body grew cold and he wasn’t aware anymore. in his half-conscious state, he heard the low voice talking.

“ inject him with energizer hyunwoo. he’s weak right now. “

.

.

just as he had expected from the impatient tan-skinned alpha, hyungwon opened his eyes to the male on top of him, already fingers deep inside his body, both of them stark naked. his body jerked at the realization of being used that way, his fingers moving up and digging into the broad shoulder as he groaned and threw his head back. he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it at all but the burning between his legs, the urgent need, and the already slick feeling on his back prevented him from a further attempt to set himself free, which in all honesty he knew would be impossible.

“ s-slower, it-it hurts.. “ he said in a shaky voice, tears already welling up in his eyes and blurring his vision once again.

instead of slowing down, the alpha buried his fingers deeper inside him with a rough thrust, hitting the sensitive spot right on and spreading his fingers in different directions. a lewd sound was covered with his own scream as he arched his back involuntary and threw his head from side to side. he was done begging them to stop, he knew they wouldn’t, so he only bit hard on his lip to not let any words out.

his legs were thrown over the broad shoulder when the fingers finally left him and a pillow was placed under his hips. hyungwon closed his eyes, pulling his lips inside his mouth and waiting for it to begin. his insides were already contracting and he knew he’d be releasing soon and then he’d do that again and again and again until the damn urge decided to go away.

just like the previous time, hyunwoo didn’t take his time at all and practically shoved all of his long and thick erection in him at once. hyungwon’s upper body shot up from the mattress, bent in half as his eyes widened in the pain and his breath hitched. it took a second for the pleasure to take over the ache and he fell down onto the bed again, body limp and trembling slightly. annoyed at the wet feeling on his stomach, he reached out with his hand to wipe it away, thinking it was sweat, only to realize he had just cum undone. lifting his head up and looking down at his own body, he got shocked by the fact that he had reacted that way to such harsh treatment. and then he got shocked further when he saw the way his stomach had a bump. the alpha’s erection was so big that it was showing through his thin figure.

“ pretty, isn’t it? “ hyunwoo ran his hand on his stomach, smirking. “ i fill you up to your very limit. does it feel good? “ the question accompanied a rough and deep thrust, taking hyungwon’s currently gathered breath away.

letting his head fall down again, he tilted it to the side, not wanting to see the face of the man that was hovering over him, slamming into him like there was no tomorrow and not minding the way the tears kept streaming down his face nonstop. he could only grip on the sheets as tight as he could for now.

when he opened his eyes, he saw them. the prince and his bondmate were on the bed, too. the far end of it. wonho was standing and had jimin bent in half, gripping on his ankles and keeping his legs in the air spread to his taste as he fucked him. another tear rolled down on the side of hyungwon’s nose, landing on the sheets under him the exact moment the older’s eyes caught his gaze. wonho didn’t stop his thrusts but he didn’t take his eyes away from hyungwon either. he wished they were closer so he could at least grab the latter’s hand. second orgasm washed over him faster than the first and he was sure he would go insane if the alpha didn’t knot him soon. the pain too much to handle any longer.

“ knot, i need your knot. “ he choked out, hating talking to the man but there was no other choice.

“ not yet omega. endure it a bit. “ and he knew it was only to let him feel the pain for longer. the sound of jimin’s endless cries and loud moans filling the spacious room. he was shifted and repositioned easily. hyungwon moved his arms above his head when hyunwoo started slamming into him with even more force, causing his slim body to slide over the soft sheets upward. now the alphas were facing each other, using both of them to their hearts’ content. when he slid up once again, he felt warm skin against his own hands clutching at the sheets above his head. without hesitance, he curled his fingers around the warmth tightly. one of his hands sliding up the strong hand that he just knew was wonho’s. the touch itself calmed his messy thoughts a bit and he looked up, moving his head backward and therefore baring his neck for the one that had him in the palm of his hand. the black-haired man only looked at him for a couple of seconds this time, face covered in the blissed-out expression he remembered from the other time they had been alone at his heat, the boy under him scratching over his pale chest as he begged again and again for him to cum. for the _alpha_, not for himself. hyungwon felt his bottom lip trembling, his heart aching a little, or a lot, he honestly couldn’t tell with the amount of pain and pleasure that was coursing through him continuously. and then he felt it shatter into a few pieces when the latter took his hand away without even looking at him, his eyes only focused on jimin as he leaned in and captured his lips. he didn’t realize it that instant but several seconds later when the sound of his sobs had become too loud even for his own ears.

hyunwoo had stopped moving, keeping his body in a strong hold still but not doing anything. only his eyes were looking down at hyungwon in a look he couldn’t read because he couldn’t see his face with how much tears there were in his eyes.

“ what is it? “ he heard the voice that suddenly had a much softer tone to it next to his ear. jimin’s screams and wonho’s groans still more than enough for him to take. he only managed to shake his breath as he tried to hide his pathetic waterfall of tears behind his fists. he didn’t even know why he was crying that heavily, just that his heart hurt.

no further words were spoken when the alpha removed his hands from his face and started kissing him soft and slow. hyunwoo swallowed all of hyungwon’s sobs and desperate coughs and hiccups as he deepened the kiss. his fingertips ghosting all over his body and twirling his nipples gently. from the sounds, he thought that the couple above them had finally cum. it was rather quiet for a few minutes and it helped hyungwon to focus on the feeling of lips and tongue devouring him. it felt good. but it didn’t feel euphoric like it had with the prince.

somewhere along them making out, the older had wrapped his fingers around his rock hard length, stroking him just right and making him moan into his mouth with the eyes that were closed in pure pleasure for once. he wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck and guided him toward the crook of his own neck where his scent gland was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update in two weeks (¬‿¬ )


	15. Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only said i'd update in two weeks to tease because of the cliffhanger but all of you believed me and IM SORRY haha :'D  
i was actually going to update the next day but got caught up with 'kiss and control' instead!   
anyways, .... ..... enjoy....

Something was off.

something was terribly off and wonho didn’t know how to tame the inexplicable feeling that had its fist wrapped around his heart, squeezing it and making it feel like the beating muscle was hanging in his chest only by a thin thread.

Jimin was there, right in his arms and making the air deliciously thick with his heightened scent. the scent that was mixed with his own by bond and now had a hint of hyunwoo to it because he’d carried the parent of his child all the way from the other end of the wing to hyungwon’s chambers.

wonho had the super omega, the rare pink-head with the sweetest scent that was desired by everyone, all to his own with his mark engraved permanently on his neck but…but he couldn’t help looking toward the other rare one. the long-haired unhealthily thin boy that fainted right in front of him due to lack of nutrition. normally he wouldn’t have given a single fuck. omegas didn’t really need to be conscious for the alphas to take care of their heat and their own rut but this time he felt different. like hyungwon’s life was really at risk if he didn’t order hyunwoo to inject him with energizer that was very valuable and was only used in cases the omegas were feeling weak during their pregnancy.

the look of sorrow and doubt, fear and sympathy that sparkled through jimin’s eyes when he said that to the other alpha pierced through his soul. the small omega looked behind his back at a passed out hyungwon, his eyes becoming teary when he noticed the state he was at. the glossy eyes looked back at him. the younger was clearly struggling to keep his need and the ache under control when he swallowed hard with trembling limbs on his lap.

“ h-he’s not gonna die, is he? “

the question carried so much painful memories that wonho had to pull the latter in for a deep sloppy kiss to make his mind shut up. jimin himself kissed back with vigor because he carried the same pain, if not more. that had been the reason he bonded with the younger after all.

the more his rut awakened, the more he wanted to get rid of the other’s scent from what belonged to him. the satin robe was easy to take off when he carried the boy to the giant bed and stepped out of his own pants and underwear. his eyes landed on the unconscious omega that was getting prepared by his friend but when jimin’s arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, something he hadn’t done before, his mind got clouded by one thing: to simmer down his omega’s heat. and that was when he completely let go and started to bask in the feeling of the scent that belonged to him and no one else. that was when he started to kiss, lick, nibble and bite on every patch of skin he could find to replace the taller alpha’s scent with his own. no one else had the permission to lay fingers on jimin, not since three years ago.

he hadn’t realized that hyungwon had come back to it with the way he was focused on the boy under him as he thrust deep and rough to get them both to release. the extreme urge to knot him and make more offsprings crawling to the front of his mind. fingers got wrapped around the hand he had next to jimin’s head to balance himself for dear life but he couldn’t look away. not with the way those eyes of the person he shared Hyo’s blood with were looking at him with so much desperation. the more he felt hyungwon’s fingers on his arm, the more his skin burnt and he had to take it away before he’d snap and reach out for him. he couldn’t do such a cruel thing with his bondmate in heat, in his most vulnerable state and right there. and then he blocked their surroundings out by lifting the small body in the air and going all out on him, filling his ears with nothing but the boy’s delirious screams and his own groans as he felt his knot shaping at the base of his erection. speeding up his hips, he balanced jimin in his hold as he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s erection and started pumping him. he couldn’t knot him just yet. the omega’s heat wasn’t still satisfied enough to be able to lay through a knot. jimin came with a loud scream, turning into whimpers as he released himself on wonho’s stomach and went limp in his hold, hanging on him with his arms around his shoulders loosely. he wrapped his arm around the slim waist and held him close to his body, stopping his movements before he’d cum. the fingers of his other hand traveled through the pink hair as the boy nuzzled into the left side of his neck and hummed. wonho sniffed deeply subconsciously and that was when it shocked him the most; the fact that he had automatically expected it to be hyungwon’s scent filling his nostrils instead of the other omega.

his eyes widened at the confusing occurrence as he turned his head to see the duo on the bed. hyungwon was crying and hyunwoo was kissing him the most passionate he had ever seen his friend be with a mere omega and he hated it.

walking toward the bed and putting jimin down on the sheets, he pulled out and turned the boy around, making him prop up on all fours. when he lifted his gaze from his bondmate again, hyungwon was pressing the alpha’s face into his neck, the left side of his neck, where he could easily be marked for good if his friend decided on it.

his body acted on its own when he reached out, hooked his hands under the long-haired omega’s shoulders and dragged him on the sheets toward himself with force. hyungwon yelped dramatically but didn’t fight at all as his big eyes looked above his head at wonho, wet trails of tears visible on his face and a drop or two still running down his temples. he didn’t like the way the broken sight of the latter made him feel so he acted quick, especially when he felt the curious gazes of both hyunwoo and jimin on himself, to cover up the irrational way he’d just acted.

positioning hyungwon’s head a few inches from the edge of the bed where he was standing, he reached out and took a small pillow. there was a moment when their eyes met, when he stood there with pillow in hand and his other hand in the air reaching out for the beautiful head to lift it up and place the pillow under it. the big sparkly eyes looked as if they were trying to tell him something, something he couldn’t understand. a few seconds passed before he forced himself to tear his eyes away from that beautiful and ruined face. what he was going to do was the only thing his mind came up with in that situation. to both hide the boy’s face and to have him away from the canines of his friend although he had absolutely no reason to do so.

taking hold of jimin’s waist, he lifted him up easily and placed him over hyungwon’s body on all fours still in a 69 position. the taller must’ve been scared or shocked because the moment the slim figure was hidden from his sight, big palms gripped on his thighs, holding onto him like he could give the latter some kind of relief.

deciding that it was enough and he had to turn his head back on, he looked over at hyunwoo.

“ well? what are you waiting for? let’s take them while they’re blowing each other. you’ve always loved this position. “ he said, positioning himself and entering the tight heat of his bondmate. jimin’s long moan echoed through the room as the bed creaked under his friend’s weight when he crawled closer until his head was at the same level as hyungwon’s. leaning down, the alpha looked at the long-haired boy under jimin and then he heard the sound of a couple of gentle slaps. “ open your mouth and suck him good. “

*******

Hyungwon was terrified. he had jimin’s body on top of him and his erection right into his face. the grip he had on the burning hot skin of the prince the only thing that was keeping him from fainting due to the adrenaline. his neck was still tingling where the sharp canines had come in touch with his scent gland. it also stung a little, probably was scratched as well, because when wonho dragged him out of the other alpha’s arms, he had felt the teeth sliding over his skin with the pressure that was ready to bite.

a shudder ran through his body at the thought of having been that close to being marked, the fact that he’d forever be imprisoned here with such a strong link if anything jimin and minhyuk told him about bonds was slightly true.

hyungwon didn’t have much time to dwell on what had just happened in mere seconds between him and the prince, why he had begged him in his head to lean down and hug him as tight as he could when their eyes had met. he didn’t even have time to swallow when he felt fingers coming in touch with his cheek more than once, telling him to suck the other omega as if it was the most natural thing to do.

he stared at hyunwoo with widened eyes, lips parted and starting to hyperventilate. sure he’d already had the taste of having the alphas’ lengths in his mouth but this was different, it was jimin for fuck’s sake.

“ what are you waiting for? want me to put cream on it for you? open your fucking mouth. “ there he was again, the alpha in his real persona. he still couldn’t figure out why the man had gone all soft on him minutes ago.

“ c-can’t i…can’t i do it to you instead? “ he forced himself say, feeling extremely shy and trying to fight back the urge that was crawling under his skin again after having disappeared at the pain of being rejected by the prince.

“ oh baby you will have a whole week to do it to me instead. right now i want you to have jimin in your mouth and you’re gonna do it or i’ll make you regret your disobedience. “ there was a pause as if the man waited for him to oblige. “ go on. “

hyungwon hated to admit that he was scared of what would happen if he didn’t do as told, and he didn’t wanna find out. by the looks of it and how jimin was already a moaning mess on top of him although there was nothing being done to him, he knew the latter wasn’t aware enough to be awkward about it like he was and he also knew that he, too, would soon lose his sanity to the madness of the heat. if the big and broad alpha wanted him to suck on another omega then he’d do that because there was absolutely nothing else he could do in that situation.

opening his mouth only slightly, he poked out his tongue and licked over the other omega’s erection with the tip of it. jimin’s body trembled visibly as a groan echoed through the air. seeing he was complying to his wish, hyunwoo finally moved away and a couple of seconds later hyungwon felt fingers wrapping around his thighs and spreading them before the alpha positioned himself between his legs again. the pillow he had under his hips was placed there once more and his insides contracted in anticipation regardless of what his actual feelings were. the slick feeling intensified the moment he felt the steamy heat of the tan skin touch his groin and soon the huge erection filled him to the brim once more. his mouth opened wide in a loud and stretched moan as his eyes rolled back at the sweet sensation of having someone inside. it hurt but it also felt too damn good and the feeling got mixed with the explosion of pleasure when lips closed around him and sucked him into the hot mouth of the omega on top of him, the boy humming and sending shiver after shiver down his spine. he moaned in response, swallowing the twitching length involuntary as his fingers dug into the firm thighs. jimin’s hips started moving when the prince started thrusting into him deep but slow and his own body burnt down when hyunwoo slammed into him with the prior iron grip he had on his waist to keep him in place. he felt the whole movement of the erection from the ring of muscles to his very limit with how tight he and how big the other man was. the size making it possible to hit all the sensitive spots and rub over every nerve, to make his eyes tear up again but this time in pure pleasure that was mixed with pleasant pain. the two alphas picked up their pace, forcing the omegas’ bodies to slide on the sheets a bit and for them to choke on each other’s erections once every few thrusts while they continued to take their breaths away. hyungwon didn’t know which of the two it was but jimin’s head was rapidly pushed down on him all the way and they wouldn’t let go of him until he was absolutely writhing and it felt amazing. his legs were spread wider as a sudden harsh slap landed on his inner thigh, making him yelp and open his eyes for the first time since they started this. his body jerked intensely when another slap echoed through the room on the same spot, and then one more. hyungwon came down jimin’s throat as the boy’s head was pushed down on him the exact moment he was slapped for the third time and was slammed into with the force that hyunwoo used.

he tilted his head to the side, away from the repeatedly twitching length to gain back the breath he had lost during his orgasm. his hands not having enough strength to hold onto the pale alpha above his head anymore but he still kept them on the burning skin for his own relief. the other omega’s screams became louder and louder until, a couple of minutes after him, in a second and without any kind of warning he released over hyungwon’s face, on his cheek and some even getting in his hair and running down over his lips and chin from the side.

“ did you cum baby? “ he heard the prince’s voice above them as the thin body was easily lifted and placed down on the bed right next to him, their limp arms touching and both of their chests rising and falling in severe pants. their heads next to the other’s hips.

“ well would you look at that! “ hyunwoo said still between his legs on his knees, his throbbing erection still inside and hurting more than it should due to his oversensitivity.

“ jimin you got him all dirty. you should take responsibility for it and clean him up. “

hyungwon had his eyes closed but he could tell there was that sick smirk on the taller alpha’s face when he said that.

“ yeah baby, come here and get hyungwon’s face all nice and clean again. “ wonho said above his head, looking down at him and reaching out to slide his finger over his lips, getting some of the other’s release on the digit.

“ open up. “ his eyes was so cold and neutral when he said that. he knew he would be treated with one of those slaps of the man that would send his soul out of his body again if he didn’t do as told so he simply parted his lips and accepted the finger that pushed through and the taste.

jimin came into his sight a few seconds after the alphas’ order. the black-haired man’s finger had just left his mouth when he locked eyes with the other omega. the older had a sad, sort of apologetic, look on his face before he simply leaned down and started licking over the skin of hyungwon’s face.

“ STOP! w-what- what are you doing?! “ he flinched and turned to the side, away from the latter’s reach, feeling a shock of pain in his lower body due to the erection inside, because why would anyone do that. the act of tasting it off of the prince’s finger or having it down his throat was already squeamish enough, this would definitely make his stomach turn if it continued. oh lord what if they were gonna make _him _do the same thing later on? he couldn’t, he didn’t wanna, he didn’t fucking wanna-..

his upper body was forced back to lay on his back as the prince’s cold gaze landed on him. the standing man leaned down until his face was right in front of hyungwon’s, his hot breath hitting the damp hair on his forehead.

“ you wanna go through your entire heat with jimin’s cum on your face? it’s only day one. now be a good boy and behave. “ the low voice hissed right into his face before standing again and pressing on hyungwon’s forehead with his palm firmly to keep it in place.

the prince’s other hand reached out for the other omega and yanked him forward by the grip he got on the back of the latter’s head.

his eyes were wide with gathered tears ready to spill when the pink-haired boy was close to him again. jimin, too, had glossy eyes as he mumbled an ‘ i’m sorry ‘ before leaning in and starting to clean him up with his tongue. his tears started flowing again as he tried to tilt his head but to no avail with the rough grip on his forehead, pressing his head into the mattress underneath. when jimin got to his lips, the older boy opened his eyes and a tear of his landed on hyungwon’s cheek before he closed them again quickly and licked his remnants off of his pursed lips that he himself was biting on so hard. the seconds seemed to tick by a million times slower until it was finally done with.

jimin didn’t get to have any time to breathe as the moment his mouth detached from hyungwon, he moaned right into his face, head falling down to rest on his shoulder as the prince’s finger had let go of his hair and entered him instead. the lewd sound of the digits thrusting in and out fast filling the room.

“ hyunwoo, get him on all fours. “ the prince ordered and got his fingers out, glancing down briefly at him before he was dragged down, turned around and pulled up on his hands and knees like a doll. not even a second passed before he had the man buried deep inside him again.

“ i’m gonna knot you this time. you look like you need some pause anyway. “ the tan alpha said behind him before starting to fuck into him. the memories of the painful way he had to have both of them inside on his first day of arrival in this cursed town came back to him and he felt his lungs closing up. his fingers were fisting on the sheets with so much force, his knuckled were turned white. the word ‘knot’ coming from this alpha brought nothing but terrorizing memories to the front of his eyes and he didn’t even register the salty tears that were landing on the sheets without a sound coming from him. nothing, not even a moan or a whimper. he was just tensed and terrified of having to go through the whole process of getting ripped apart again and going through so much dreadful healing afterward.

he couldn’t breathe, no matter how hard he tried to inhale he couldn’t and the tenses estate of his body made the slides even rougher and more painful than they already were. and then it happened.

his face was lifted up and lips attached to his. a few long seconds passed before he registered he was being kissed and got his mind back and focused on the person in front of him; jimin.

the boy was in the same position as him, on all fours, and the prince was taking him from behind as well.

“ focus on the kiss. “ jimin whispered on his lips before the blimp lips started to nibble on his own, the older whimpering and moaning into his mouth from the feeling of the black-haired alpha deep inside him.

the latter’s fingers let go of his chin and moved into his hair, entangling with his strands and pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. hyungwon struggled a bit before he figured out the motive, the fact that jimin, although in heat and so out of his right mind, was helping him break out of his panicked state with the offered kiss. and so he kissed back.

“ look at them! aren’t they so fucking hot?! their pink hair and similar features look so delicious together when they’re going at it like this! “ hyunwoo said before a hard slap on his ass, making him yelp and break the kiss before jimin leaned in and bit on his lower lip, sucking it inside his mouth and moaning again and again and hyungwon didn’t think he was really aware anymore. he himself had a hard time staying on earth with the extreme need running through every cell in his body. the knot, as much as he hated it, he needed that damn knot.

The sight was so fucking hot. His bondmate and hyungwon’s scent filling the room, kissing each other vigorously and moaning so beautifully, was making him and hyunwoo lose their sanities beyond belief. he was sure if those nobles weren’t scared of the consequences, they’d be rushing in this room because the whole floor, if not the whole castle, must’ve been reeking of these two pink-heads. after all, their features weren’t the only thing rare and unique about them, their scent was extremely special as well. the nature’s gifts as he remembered someone say.

wonho could tell hyunwoo was close as well with the way the pheromones thickened the air even further as the omegas orgasmed almost at the same time, their heads leaning onto each other’s shoulders as they gained their breath and continued to take them in so good. jimin whimpered first, when wonho came, and his shoulders slumped in the way the growing knot must’ve pained him. the omega would always reach out for him in this moment, trying to hold onto him as the knot got to its final size and locked inside. this time though, when hyungwon started to sob in pain quietly with his head on the other’s shoulder, jimin put his hand on his hair again and started stroking over it although he himself was enduring quite a lot. the sight made him feel some kind of way but he couldn’t explain it. he couldn’t explain anything lately. hyunwoo said something but it didn’t pass his ears as he was only focused on the two and the way hyungwon was holding on to jimin with his weak trembling body. when he was fully locked in, wonho stretched his arm, stroking over both of their heads before he got a grip on the older omega’s chin and tilted his head to get it out of the younger’s crook of neck. slowly, he crawled onto the bed and laid down on his side, taking jimin with him as he circled his arm around the latter’s waist, his fingers ghosting over his sides in soothing patterns in response to the endless quiet whimpers. the boy was always at his most vulnerable when knotted. hyunwoo laid him and hyungwon down soon after, facing them. the bed was packed with four of them sleeping next to each other like that. the omegas soon fell unconscious when they whispered into their ears that they could rest for a few hours.

it was three hours after when wonho opened his eyes, having had a bad dream, and noticed his knot was done with. pulling out, he watched as nothing poured out of the omega in his arms and he wondered whether they really needed to not use the potion this time. the king had been demanding another grandchild for quite some time now after all. but they still had three more days to go and he would decide that at the end of his bondmate’s heat. jimin shifted in his arms stretched his arms in his fast asleep estate. his arm landed on hyungwon’s equally asleep figure before the smaller omega simply crawled forward and nuzzled his head on the taller pink head’s chest, body relaxed and unmoving again once he was cuddling the bony body. a few seconds passed before the latter circled his arms around jimin as well loosely and without waking up.

wonho was kind of dumbfounded. since when a bonded omega sought for anyone but their alpha? and for another omega at that! looking over at hyunwoo, he saw his friend was fast asleep as well and he was kind of relieved that he hadn’t witnessed this.

with jimin’s face down and deep into the thin chest, he could see hyungwon’s features clearly. he was even ethereal sleeping. even with his messy dirty hair and his tear-soaked face that looked extremely gloomy, he still somehow managed to look beautiful beyond anyone wonho had ever seen.

four days passed. four days of the prince ignoring every desperate touch he begged for when he reached out for him. and then at the end of the fourth day, when jimin’s heat was over and the small body was all used and worn out, the man embraced him tightly and walked out of the room. leaving him with hyunwoo that was still more than eager to please this heat of his.

hyungwon waited. for the next three days, while he was hurting in urge and released and got knotted in pleasure over and over again, with consciousness slipping through his fingers more than a few times, he waited for wonho to come back. to take care of him now that the other boy wasn’t in need anymore. but he never did.

it was on the seventh day, with the need almost dying down at its highest intensity, when he was sitting on the alpha’s lap as he thrust into him and was just as much spent as he himself was, that he broke. he didn’t wanna wait anymore. he didn’t wanna seek something that was never gonna be his and why the hell did he even want the man that was the reason of his misery in the first place anyway? it didn’t make sense but what did anymore?..

his mind wasn’t working and his vision was blurry and black at the corners. his body was sticky, marked and bruised all over and he was sure he would probably be bleeding for days just like the last time after this but he didn’t care. all he could think of with that nauseous brain of his was that he didn’t wanna want that man anymore. his body acted on its own when he reached out for the alpha’s head without even looking at him and told him to mark him. minhyk had said a bond would make the omega feel a deep connection to his alpha and so he was gonna use it to get rid of the ache in his heart. the ache that hurt even more than the burn in his lower body and the way his wrists had almost been damaged a few days back when hyunwoo went extremely rough on him and had to be stopped by the other black-haired in the room.

“ mark me. “ he repeated when he pushed the face into the left side of his neck. the alpha’s knot was expanding and he could feel it in his already gaping walls. the alpha tightened his arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his naked chest. his other hand running through hyungwon’s hair and tilting his head to the other side further before he felt it. teeth tearing through his skin and the loud as hell scream that the bite pulled out of hyungwon’s mouth, loud enough to be heard by the whole town at night. canines remained in his flesh as he felt how something tingled the crook of his neck so much he reached out to rub over it only for his hand to be slapped away and taken hold of to stay put. the feeling traveled further in his body as goosebumps spread all over his skin and all of a sudden he orgasmed. he released himself over and over again with eyes rolled back into his scalp, body limp and mouth agape as tears of pleasure he hadn’t felt before ran down his cheeks. it felt so good, too good to be true in the fucked up situation he was in. hyungwon wrapped his arms around the alpha when the teeth left his scent gland several minutes later. he could smell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me :')


	16. Sixteen

Jimin had gone unconscious the minute he had calmed down from his very last high. he was always like that, just fainting and not minding at all that wonho would still be using him for his own final release.

looking at the passed out small figure after he was done with his rut as well, he looked over at the tear-soaked face of hyungwon who was looking at him from where he was under hyunwoo.

clenching his jaw, he tore his eyes away from the wrecked sight of the omega and circled his arms around his bondmate. he had to be cleaned up and rest in a room that was not filled with so much pheromones to be able to take care of Hyo who had probably cried himself to sleep and hadn’t eaten the past four days due to both of them being absent. his child was really dependant on them, especially jimin. he refused to look back on his way out at the bed because his heart felt strange every time he saw his friend doing those things to hyungwon. he couldn’t wait to have the boy in his own arms.

walking the long way to jimin’s chambers, the servants followed him in and toward the spacious bathroom where he took the unconscious boy and placed him down in the tub. he didn’t need to say a word for them to know what they needed to do. there was always one question he was asked every time after the latter’s heat.

“ your highness, do we give him potion? “ the head of jimin’s servants asked.

staring at the pink-haired boy, he thought about the options they had. Jimin was strong enough to be pregnant again and his father had been telling him for months now that he didn’t want Hyo to be alone growing up as he had been even though the assumption wasn't true.

“ yes. “ he didn’t feel like having another child at the moment for some reason.

walking out of the door, he had only taken four steps back to hyungwon’s, because there was no way he would leave him alone with his friend, when one of the army commanders stopped him.

“ your highness. “ the man had the expression on his face he knew far too well. “ the borders are at risk. unidentified soldiers have attacked our men last night. many have died. your father’s waiting for you to give orders. “

wonho only looked at the man for seconds. the thoughts circulating in his head in messy patterns. this meant that he had to shower at the speed of light and go to the main hall to get assigned with men and sent off to the borders to take care of the situation. but it also meant that he couldn’t go back to hyungwon who had been so desperate for him. he had planned to give the boy all the attention he wanted after he had taken jimin back but now…now he couldn’t even go there to give him a brief touch before leaving. nodding at the commander, he made his way to his own chambers with quick steps, to shower and change into his armor. he only hoped hyunwoo wouldn’t lose himself like he had the day before where he had to stop him before he’d break the boy’s wrists or worse.

his body was sore all over, his leg not fully healed because he didn’t get a chance to rest at all and had been putting his weight on the torn flesh several ways the past four days. jimin had asked him what happened to his leg once when the other two were asleep and he was caressing the smaller’s back to soothe him through his knot. he didn’t say the reason and only told him to not worry and that he was okay even though it was kind of killing him at the moment. with the vanishing rut, the exhaustion was catching up on him and the pain was starting to show itself as well. minhyuk was going to nag so much when he was back, hopefully in one piece, and saw the state of his wound. speaking of, he had to tell his servant to tell the doctor to go check on hyungwon as soon as his heat was over.

“ your highness, i’ve prepared the tub for you. “ changkyun, the head of his servants, said as soon as the doors to his chambers were opened for him and he walked in.

the brown-haired omega rushed toward him and took off his cloak, asking if he wanted him to add anything in particular to the water.

“ i’ll only take a quick shower. “ he replied, feeling the beginning of a throbbing ache in his forehead and temples. “ get me some painkillers to go. “ he ordered, ripping himself out of his shirt and letting it land on the marble floors on his way to the bathroom area. it somehow sucked that he only reeked of jimin and not the other omega.

with 250 men, they rode to the borders for three days straight without much rest. his horse was just as tired as him when they finally arrived. wonho could barely keep his eyes open and his leg was giving him such a hard time. it hurt especially the times he had to force himself to walk without a limp to not raise questions and therefore various rumors later on. _‘ please let there be no real war going on over there. ‘_ had been the only thought he had repeated in his mind on the way because he was in no condition for a hardcore battle at all. the situation didn’t even make sense, they had signed a peace contract with the neighboring kingdom, not 40 years back. his own father had signed the damn thing and now this was happening all of a sudden exactly when he had to be home.

when they got there, a group of around 30 men was standing at the other side of the border. tents were erected and they looked fancy, fancy enough to know the attack and these people were of nobles.

on their side, too, a young master of one of the noble families was standing with just as many men but no tents.

riding toward the latter, he stopped his horse in front of him and looked down at the guy bowing down and greeting him. the black-haired alpha stood straight again with a stern look on his face. waiting for wonho to talk if he wanted, the latter started to explain the situation when he got nothing from him because one, he was not a man of many words and two, he was tired, angry and if this was a stupid fight between two noble families of the two kingdoms, he was gonna kill them all.

“ your highness, i bought an omega from the neighboring lands on my trip there. we passed the borders and erected our tents in the woods a few miles from here. this man, the son of the one who sold me the omega, tried to steal him back in the blackness of the night, even dressing his men as if they had no identity to cover up for his filthy action. “ the young master hissed his words with gritted teeth like he was speaking of the worst crisis to have ever happened.

pulling on the reins, he turned his horse to the side and stopped when he was a step from the borderline.

“ i am prince wonho. i’m sure you’ve heard of me, judging from the signature of your family. “ he nodded toward the big silver patterns printed on the tents.

the man who looked quite in distress bowed at him respectfully and introduced himself as well.

“ would you tell me why you would risk brining war upon all of us to steal back an omega that had been sold and is rightfully his? “ he asked, voice hoarse and head screaming at him to just lay down and sleep. at least there wasn’t any actual fighting going on.

“ it’s true that my father sold my omega to that man, but i tried everything to get him to sell him back to me, even offered him double and triple the amount of money. he refused and i had no other choice but to do this. in addition, i dressed my men in simple clothes for the sole reason of not wanting to begin a war, your highness. “ the guy was tall and broad. wonho could tell he was around his age or slightly younger but he was definitely bigger than he was.

“ you killed many of this land’s soldiers. 12, if i’m correct. “ he replied, not caring about the boring back and forth explanation much.

“ i lost men as well. 14, to be exact. “ the eyes of the latter never left him, talking with confidence and ready to stand up for his goal at all costs as it seemed. sighing deeply, he looked back over the crowd behind himself and saw a very small tent he had missed the first time he’d looked behind all of the soldiers.

“ are there no other omegas in your country? why going through so much trouble to get a sold one back? what’s so special about him?! “ he asked once he looked back at the man from the neighboring house.

“ i love him. “ if those words hadn’t been said with such eagerness, he would’ve laughed. instead, he stared dumbfounded for several seconds with narrowed eyes.

“ that’s it?! you _love _him?! you _love _a mere _omega _enough to risk the lives of many people and kill dozens to have him back. “ his blood had started to boil and he knew if he didn’t hold himself back, his own sword ripping through this man’s flesh would be the thing that was going to start a war.

“he’s not a _mere _omega for me, prince wonho. he’s the only person i’ve ever felt so strongly for. i demand to have him back as he has my mark on him already. “

the tables turned quickly. his anger toward the man died down and got replaced by rage when he turned his horse around and glared with ice cold eyes toward the young noble of his kingdom.

“ you dared to buy a MARKED omega? “ he shouted the word with the tone that always brought even the alphas to their knees.

“ m-my prince, your h-highness, it- “ the boy tried but he was tired enough as it was.

“ shut it. “ he hissed and looked at the tent a few meters away. “ give the omega back to his alpha, now. “

minutes passed until he saw a normal brown-haired omega being let out and set free. the boy didn’t wait for any allowance and simply ran toward the alpha on the other side of the border the moment his eyes found him between all those faces. the nobleman himself had his arms wide open, waiting for him impatiently, and embraced him as tight as he could once he had him close.

“ thank you, your highness. i would’ve lost my mind without him. you gave me my life back. “ the words were so….wonho didn’t know how he could explain it, they were strange. why would an alpha be so desperate over a normal breed he could find anywhere? even the boy’s visuals weren’t exceptionary.

“ why did you waste time talking about love if you could’ve just said he’s marked and saved me the cringe? “ he heard his own voice say, his mind literally coming up with all sorts of ways to torture the asshole of a noble standing behind him.

“ because he’s more than a mere bondmate to me. “

his face grimaced at the response and he turned around, not wanting to witness any more of the strange love story. … love…

“ arrest him. “ he stopped his own trace of thoughts with the order before telling the commander he was in charge and started to ride back in fast speed. somewhere during this drama his heart had started aching and his stomach twirling and he didn’t feel good at all for some reason, the sound of hyungwon’s whimpers echoing through his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

two days later he got to the capital. abandoning his horse by the stairs of the castle, he ran all the way up to the fourth floor where their chambers were. servants were looking at him with this look but he didn’t wait to question it and was only stopped when minhyuk stepped out of hyungwon’s room the moment he had turned into the hallway. something was off and he could feel it. he could feel it in every cell in his body and he couldn’t even feel the pain in his leg that should’ve been there after all of that running.

minhyuk stood there and stared at him with this sad expression, making him stop himself from barging in, to hear what the doctor had to say. his mind was coming up with all kinds of things that hyunwoo could’ve done that could’ve hurt hyungwon badly. badly enough for his friend and those servants to look at him this way. he had expected many things but he hadn’t expected what he heard a second later at all.

“ hyungwon’s been….hyungwon’s been marked. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never judge a book by its cover >:3 did ya'll really doubt our wonho?! tsk tsk :')


	17. Seventeen

It dawned on him slowly. minhyuk’s words only repeating themselves in his head in a slur as he straightened his posture into how he’d been taught a prince should stand as he feigned indifference. hyungwon had been marked and it must’ve been his friend hyunwoo who had been with him last. he was marked and there was nothing he could do about it independent of the way his heart was skipping beats every few seconds, pumping erratically and making it hurt in his chest.

“ is he okay? “ he asked, at last, not wanting to stretch the silence any more than he already had.

minhyuk looked like he was about to burst. with a heavy sigh and a hesitant look to the side, the latter bit on his bottom lip and shook his head, voice somber.

“ i’m scared we’re gonna lose him. “

***********

Hyungwon opened his eyes to the alpha’s sleeping figure across him on the bed. with the heat gone and how it always made him feel squeamish and disgusted with all the mess it left behind, he decided to drag his boneless body to the bathroom to try and take a shower on his own before the servants would show up to do it for him. pushing the covers to the side, he scrunched his nose at the identifiable permanent scent that was filling his nostrils and subconsciously compared it to the prince’s. Hyunwoo’s scent was good but wonho’s….wonho’s was something else. a unique scent that he couldn’t put under any specific category and he could still recall it perfectly well even though the alpha wasn’t around at that moment.

getting up to his feet and actually walking was an absolute challenge but despite his condition, he managed to get himself to the spacious bathroom with the help of the walls and the furniture that he leaned on, on his way.

gripping on the sink’s marble stone to keep himself standing as the tub was getting filled, he glanced up at his reflection in the mirror. he looked like an absolute wreck.

His eyes were hollowed and had two meters of dark circles surrounding them. his cheeks and his neck had faint traces of fingerprints on them, courtesy of the rough tugs he had to endure. his lips were bruised from the endless bites and nibbles and his hair was sticky with…well, he didn’t really wanna think about it.

hyungwon lifted his hand up to the left side of his neck where he had an angry red bite mark with dried blood decorating the skin that was bruised in black and blue. the sight was terrifying and it hitched his breath, his body going lax momentarily, when his fingers came in touch with his fresh wounded swollen flesh. it hurt.

blinking rapidly as he held in his breath, hyungwon swallowed the lump in his throat that had been risen sneakily little by little from the pit of his stomach ever since he had opened his eyes mere minutes ago. if you asked him how he felt, he couldn’t find any other word but one: remorseful. A decision that he made in the heat of the moment was now a mark he had to carry for the rest of his days. the mark of someone he could easily say he despised.

staring at the bruises around his wrists and grimacing at the remembrance of how much it had hurt, how much he had enjoyed the hurt and how much he still wanted _him_ to be there to soothe it all somehow, hyungwon tore his eyes away from the mirror on the wall and strolled his way across the tiles to the tub that was now overflowing with hot water and steam filling the air.

leaning his palms on the wall, he got into the tub one leg at a time, skin alight in a pleasing burn as it got red. everything was going well and he was careful in his calculated movements until he sat in the tub, hot water came in touch with the crook of his neck and he was forced to sit up with his back straight and away from the water subconsciously when it stung severely where he had the holes of the canines on his scent gland. he found himself panting with widened eyes many seconds later when he came back to it. just how deep had those teeth torn into him? he felt nauseous and was sure he would have thrown up if there was anything to throw up at all. he hadn’t eaten in more than a week now, only barely hanging on with the shots of lord knows what they kept injecting him with.

leaning back on the ceramic of the tub ever so slowly, he pushed back the feeling of vertigo that hit him when he drowned himself in the water up to his nose. it stung still but he had to get himself cleaned up and that was a must. he ignored the way his skin was tingling weirdly all over and how he felt his blood pumping through every vein a little more fiercely than it should, too. he just wanted to rid his body of all the dirt.

getting out of the tub and washing over his skin with the provided soap was a whole other story and he barely, miserably, managed to do a poor excuse of cleaning up as best as he could. he had to eat later, gain the lost energy and come back to take a long proper shower. wrapping a towel around his naked body loosely, because he didn’t have the power to tighten the robe, he slumped his way to the couch and just finally let his consciousness slip through his fingers when he landed on the soft furniture. the last thought on his mind before everything went dark was ‘ it’s so hot. ‘ he felt like he was burning from the inside out.

Hyungwon woke up to a hand slapping the side of his face gently. a voice so far calling his name repeatedly, worriedly, as he regained awareness slowly. he groaned in pure ache before he forced his eyelids to open half-lidded.

“ hyungwon, please say something. can you hear me? “

the blurry sight of the doctor came into view as he saw the hand that had been hitting him held in the air next to his face with the corner of his eye.

“ ..yeah “ his voice was weak and his own ears had a hard time hearing it.

“ it’s so hot “ he panted, lips dry and wanting nothing but to gulp down gallon after gallon of water.

“ you’re burning. if i hadn’t come to check on you, you could’ve died from the fever. come on, let’s move you to bed. “

strong hands were wrapped around him as he got lifted up in the air by none other than the person who had his scent mixed into his cells. hyunwoo placed him on the new clean bedsheets carefully, his eyes attentive when he pushed the collar of the bathrobe to the side to examine the mark.

a gasp, and then the alpha was pushed away. minhyuk’s eyes were widened to their very limit with rage as he leaned in to look at his neck before turning around.

“ are you out of your mind? “ the doctor yelled, not caring there were servants and nurses around. the room was too crowded for his state of mind and the lack of clothes. no replies came from the man in question.

“ what were you thinking marking him while he’s barely even breathing hyunwoo? couldn’t your eyes see how weak he is when you decided to sink your teeth into him? “ the black-haired boy didn’t wait for an answer as he sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed the collar more to the side, grimacing at what he was seeing.

“ this doesn’t look good. this doesn’t look good at all. “ the black eyes looked at him with worry and back at his wound that was extremely ticklish. “ something’s not right. come on, sit up for me so i can look at it better while the maids help you eat some soup. “

when he failed at moving a muscle, hyunwoo simply changed him into a seated position and walked a couple of steps back again. his scent was there, right under hyungwon’s nose but it wasn’t as strong as before. maybe it was the lack of heat working tricks on him again.

a spoon was pressed on his lips carefully as the maid tried to feed him with this look in her eyes, a look that almost fooled him as if she cared. staring into her eyes for a second or two, searching for genuity, he parted his lips the best he could, which was only a seam, and swallowed the hot liquid that soothed the dryness as it slid down. minhyuk had managed to push the towel down the side of his shoulder.

before the doctor could get his fingers anywhere close to his neck, it felt like something slid down his skin and tickled it, like gathered beads of sweat, as hyungwon’s hand attempted to reach out shakily to wipe it away. minhyuk gasped again and held onto his wrist to stop him from doing so, eyes only focused on the gland when he turned his face to see why he wasn’t allowed so.

“ this doesn’t look normal. “ the latter mumbled under his breath as started cleaning up the wound with something that stung and hurt like hell and he had to wince and curl into himself, his vision turning black momentarily and perhaps eyes rolling back since the maid gasped dramatically and minhyuk, too, panicked a little and stopped his actions to check if he was okay. speaking hurt too but he was damn curious.

“ is..it…supposed t-to hurt t-this bad? “ he managed to say one word at a time.

“ no. “ was the only reply he got and the doctor threw a side-eye at the alpha standing there silently throughout the whole thing. a part of him wanted the man to come closer and the other part wanted to scream at him to fuck off.

After making sure he finished his soup and drank the beverage he was given, everyone left him to rest. minhyuk said he’d come in a couple of hours to check on him again. hyunwoo, too, left without a word and he wasn’t gonna lie, it had hurt. he actually fell into a deep sleep and must’ve been knocked out still when the beta came to check on him and changed his bandage. when hyungwon woke up again he was alone and the lights were off. standing up to go to the bathroom, he stood in front of the mirror after he was done washing his hands and splashing water on his face for good measure. it felt like the wound was throbbing and it pulsated throughout his entire body from there. the more he gained consciousness, the more it started to hurt and the throbbing got worse and worse. taking a deep breath and holding it for the ache to come, he carefully ripped the bandage off and was scared to death when he saw just how swollen and infected it was. was it infected? it looked like it. the moment there wasn’t any pressure of the cloth on the mark anymore, a yellowish liquid started to slowly gather at the canine holes and rolling down on his skin. it tingled and stung like before and made him wonder if the same thing had happened a few hours back. he cleaned it up cautiously with a few tissues and placed the bandage on it again. whatever was going to happen, he no longer cared. washing his hands that were covered in sanies, he made his way back outside to lie down again. only that with each step he took, his body felt heavier, his lungs closing and his heart pumping so fast only to slow down dangerously slow making it hurt severely in his chest. he never made it to the bed. his vision turned black and he could only register the pain briefly when his body went limp and he crashed onto the cold hard stones of the floor. _i miss my family _the only thing on his mind.

***********

_“ i’m scared we’re gonna lose him. “_

wonho was in the middle of licking over his lip, his tongue pausing over the chapped skin from the lack of rest before he bit on it when the words sank in fully.

“ what do you mean? did hyunwoo hurt him? a mark shouldn’t put an omega’s life at danger in any way. “

he couldn’t smell him. he could always smell his scent in the castle even from afar but now there was nothing. had hyungwon really become that weak already? but why? goosebumps spread over his skin at the thought of the omega actually dying. images of the scenes he wanted so desperately to forget rushing back at him and making him curl his fists and bury his nails into his palms painfully while his expression remained more or less neutral.

“ i had to go ask for master Kim to come to check on him because i had no idea what was happening to him. “ his friend said, blinking rapidly.

“ wonho, the master said his body rejected the mark. “

silence. it felt like everything around him blurred for a few long seconds, a buzzing noise the only thing his ears could hear before it subsided and he came back to reality.

“ but..but if an omega rejects a mark he’d..” he didn’t dare say the word.

“ ..die. “ minhyuk said it for him as his eyes glistened with wetness. “ he’s dying, wonho. “

his lips parted and his breath hitched. eyes widening and color leaving his skin as worry and fear painted over his expression. he was already halfway around his friend when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“ he’s not here. i came to get the blanket he was asking for nonstop but couldn’t find it. he’s at my hospital. “

and wonho didn’t need to listen to any more words when he turned on his heel, walked a few fast steps until he gave up and started running toward the building attached to the castle. _he can’t die _the only thing repeating in his head. 

**  
**


	18. Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short, i know. but it's all i could write in my current state so please forgive this doomed author? :')

The path to the hospital felt longer than usual as wonho kept running and refused to give in to the increasing pain in his leg. hot liquid was traveling down his skin and he was sure he was bleeding but didn’t find it in himself to care at that moment. something was telling him to be quick, to run even faster..some_one _was pulling him in.

reaching minhyuk’s personal office he knew the omega was being held at, he paused behind its closed door for a second to catch his breath and once he got himself together, he turned the knob. but the sight was more than enough to crumble down all of his attempts at being composed.

Hyungwon was there, lifeless and paler than wonho himself was, lying in bed under the thick blanket that was pulled up to his neck. the only thing that gave him the reassurance to the boy still being alive was the cold sweat glistening on his face and the way he’d shiver every few seconds without any sound. hyungwon wasn’t conscious and wonho could only pick up a very faint scent in the air although the room should’ve been filled with the omega’s strong addictive pheromones.

“ i was waiting for you. “ the voice of an old man tore his eyes away from the pained omega.

“ Master Kim. “ wonho bowed his head slightly to the elder.

Master Kim was..he was very old. no one really knew how old he was but it seemed like he had always been there. another mysterious factor about him was that it wasn’t known whether he was an alpha, omega or a beta. the old wrinkly man didn’t smell like any of the races and he seemed to have never mated anyone. The knowledge that he was there at the moment showed just how crucial hyungwon’s condition was. you see, the old man lived by himself in the gardens outside of the capital. It was his own territory, gifted to him by one of the past kings, and no one was allowed inside. He only came out, all by himself, when someone really needed him. how he got to know of the person’s life being at risk in the first place, no one had ever figured out.

“ i can see in your eyes that you really care about this dying young man. “ the voice that talked those words was weak and shaky but the word ‘dying’ kept ringing in his ears as loud as a thunderstorm.

swallowing hard, wonho walked the remaining steps to the bed and stopped when his thigh touched its edge. hyungwon’s hand was right there, out of the blanket with an IV serum attached to the back of it and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for the bony pale hand. he was extremely careful as he slid his fingers under the latter’s longer ones and brushed his thumb over the ice-cold knuckles as he kept on holding the hand in a barely-there touch.

“ i do. i don’t know why but.. i really do. “ his voice was nothing like him as he talked quietly, scared to admit to himself that there was an omega he cared about again. back then he had sworn to never feel anything genuine for the race when his eyes were burning from the giant flames, ice-blue eyes looking at him from the front while he could feel another pair staring at him at the back of his head.

“ he kept calling your name when he still had the strength to mutter words even if he was unconscious. “

wonho looked to the side where the master was sitting on a chair close to the bed.

“ why should he call me when he has a bondmate? “ the question hurt a bit but he quickly pushed the feeling away.

“ he doesn’t have a bondmate. his body rejected the mark with more fierce than i have ever seen in my years. you should be able to tell, otherwise, you’d be smelling your friend’s scent on him. “ the brown hollow eyes stared at him, as if looking into his soul and reading his mind. wonho turned his face away from the old man and looked down at hyungwon again. brushing his thumb over his fingers once more, he let go of the hand and sat down on the edge of the bed carefully. his leg was killing him.

“ has anyone ever.. “ he paused, sudden unreasonable bile in his throat stopping him from talking any further as his eyes got a bit wet. breathing in deeply, he shut his eyes tightly before opening them again. “ has anyone ever survived this? “ he stroked over the messy long strands of pink hair and followed the length of a few strands between his index finger and thumb.

“ why is he so stubborn with everything… “ hyungwon was so stubborn that he had even rejected a mark, an alpha as strong as hyunwoo’s mark at that.

“ his stubbornness is the reason for his fate. “ there was shuffling as the master closed the book he had in his hands and shifted on the chair. the old man’s shaky hand reached for the omega’s face and covered his eyes as the master himself closed his eyes as well.

“ in my long years of life, i have only seen two omegas who rejected a mark. none survived. “ despite the horrible words, a smile appeared on the old man’s face briefly before the hand was taken back and the latter stood up from the chair.

“ your omega is very strong, and you have grown up to be a strong alpha yourself as well. embrace him as tight as you can. who knows? maybe nature will decide to spare one this time. “

wonho was left with questions he knew he wouldn’t get the answers to even if he asked. the old man never said more than he intended from the beginning. he wanted to say that hyungwon wasn’t his omega and ask why would embracing him do any good, what was it about the fate the elder had said but before he could sort out his thoughts, the latter had left.

“ i saw Master Kim leaving. did you get to talk to him? “ minhyuk’s voice brought him back right on time before he’d get pulled down into that dark hole of memories again.

“ yes. “ he simply replied and spared his friend the confusion of the words he had been told.

brushing the pink hair out of hyungwon’s cold pale face, he stroked over the side of his face that was no longer soft with chubby cheeks. the omega was only skin and bones now.

“ i wanted to take him to the garden once i was back. “ he mumbled absentmindedly as he got up and, with a bit of struggle, managed to pull hyungwon over his lap as he hugged him close to his chest, still covered in the thick layer of blanket. the latter’s body was so lax that it felt like if wonho let go of him, he’d fall apart in an instant. he hugged him a little tighter, one hand keeping him close and the other raking through the long hair that should’ve smelt like the younger but was void of any scent at all.

“ what blanket did he ask for? you should ask the servants, they would give it to you. “ he said as he kept his eyes on the boy’s face, an ache in his heart growing at just how broken, wrecked and lifeless he looked. even those plump lips were as white as plaster.

“ i did. they said he never had a gray blanket. maybe it was his fever talking. “ minhyuk replied and got the IV out of hyungwon’s hand carefully and putting cloth on the needle’s spot.

it took a few seconds for it to dawn on wonho, the fact that _he _had the gray blanket the one time he took the omega to his chambers during his heat.

“ oh lord. “ he sighed out and leaned his head down as he pressed a long kiss to the younger’s forehead. “ it was mine. he wanted me to be there with him the whole time and he still kept asking for me through all of his pain. “ he talked quietly, his lips moving against the pale skin that was covered with cold sweat. when he looked up, he saw minhyuk’s widened eyes staring at him in shock and sadness. moments of silence stretched between them before the doctor cleared his throat and looked to the side.

“ i’m gonna change his bandage first and then i’ll get to your wound. you have the whole floor covered with your blood. “

and it was only then he heard the sound of the drops hitting the tiles quietly. he had forgotten the ache minutes ago when he started embracing the younger.

the mark, or what was supposed to be a mark, looked utterly terrifying as minhyuk removed the bandage from the side of hyungwon’s neck. the omega whimpered soundlessly in his hold briefly when his friend started to clean it.

“ it looked much worse than this when his body was pouring out the mixed scents. it was a horrific scene when i found him in his room. he was unconscious, i think he might’ve fainted while walking. “

“ he was alone in his room after being marked? where was hyunwoo? “

“ …he left the first morning hyungwon’s heat was over. “

his blood boiled at the knowledge of the younger being left alone the very first day of being marked. alphas didn’t care about omegas much and that was a fact but it was a whole other story once they marked one. they were responsible then.

“ has he come to visit him? did hyungwon not ask for him at all? “

“ wonho please! it’s hyunwoo we’re talking about. he doesn’t give a single shit about any omega whatsoever. did you forget that omega he marked and left behind in his trip to the eastern kingdom? “ minhyuk threw him a knowing judgmental look before he got a new bandage and started applying it on the omega’s scent gland. “ hyungwon rejected his mark, why would he be asking for him? the only words that came out of his lips were your name and the request of that blanket which was also yours apparently. “ once done, the doctor stood back up.

“ jimin visits as much as he can but with you gone, Hyo has been a real handful. he hadn’t stopped crying, i can literally hear him cry from here sometimes. “

“ i can’t leave hyungwon alone here. i have my omega and my son waiting for me and here i am holding someone else’s. “ regardless of his own words, wonho placed another kiss to the omega’s shivering figure and whispered in his ear. ‘ _i’m here, it’s gonna be okay. you’re gonna be okay. ‘_


	19. Nineteen

A heavy rain was drenching the town as wonho jumped down from his horse, feet landing in a muddy puddle and dirtying his boots and the tips of his long cloak. not minding any of it, he walked up the stairs of the castle and passed the nobles that wanted to stop him on his way to chat about some bullshit topic he couldn’t care less about. he, too, was drenched head to toe from riding from across the town where he had to take care of some business. one of the army commanders called his name and he waved him off as he continued walking toward his one destination; the hospital.

A week had passed and hyungwon didn’t regain consciousness even once. the boy’s condition didn’t get worse but it didn’t get any better either, keeping him whimpering and shivering in endless pain as he laid there lifeless and lost more and more of his nonexistent weight. two nights back, minhyuk had offered to release him of his misery, saying all it would take was a single shot and he would be free of this pain. wonho had turned down the offer right away because even the thought of losing the omega made him wanna kill hyunwoo who had caused all of this in the first place. he couldn’t kill his friend so he couldn’t let the omega die on his watch either.

reaching the room, he opened the door carefully because if he was any right, Hyo and jimin would be there too and from the silence, they could be asleep. he was too tired to have the kid start crying because of being ripped out of his sleep so he had no choice but to be quiet in his moves. and he was right, indeed.

Hyo was sleeping next to hyungwon’s unconscious figure on the bed, his tiny arm on the omega’s chest as if he could protect him from any and all harm. his son had been behaving well ever since he got back from the borders and he wouldn’t cry at all whenever jimin took him to this very room where wonho would always be whenever he didn’t have a duty to take care of. speaking of, his bondmate was asleep, too, sitting on a chair next to them with his head resting on his folded arms on the edge of the bed. the two’s pink hairs and his son’s brown ones created a beautiful sight for him, making the first smile of the long day he’d had appeared on the corner of his mouth.

closing the door behind him silently, he walked toward the three people who were the only ones he truly felt responsible for and stood by jimin’s small sleeping figure. it must’ve been his presence that pulled the little one out of his sleep as Hyo’s body jerked slightly and he opened his beautiful brown eyes, turning to the side and smiling brightly once he saw him standing there. wonho was quick to lift his finger to his lips and signal the kid to not talk loudly and to not wake his other parent up. the boy nodded cheerfully and stretched his arms toward him asking to be embraced to which he obliged immediately. bending down, he hugged the tiny body protectively and while he was still bent, with Hyo in his arms, he leaned in and placed a kiss to hyungwon’s feverish forehead. his body temperature wouldn’t come down no matter what minhyuk did. the doctor was completely helpless and wonho could see how much he hated himself for it.

as their kid’s weight disappeared from the bed once he stood straight, jimin was fast to wake up. his parental instincts always surprised him if he was being honest.

looking at the bed and then quickly turning to the side to look for the kid, his tensed shoulders slumped in relief when he saw him holding the child.

“ my prince. “ the latter said, standing up and bowing his head.

Hyo was playing with wonho’s wet hair and giggling adorably at how he could shape them this way and that or stick them to his forehead, kissing his face repeatedly as he kept talking in his own language he couldn’t really understand. the endless kisses and affection and all those cute sounds of his son’s giggles made him smile widely too, nuzzling his face in Hyo’s little chest and tickling him with his hair which resulted in a burst of loud laughter from the latter.

hugging the boy’s head firmly to his chest to prevent him from further playfulness, he nodded at jimin.

“ any news? “

the omega shook his head. “ nothing, my prince. he’s still the same. “

sighing, he kissed the tiny palm that was playing with his chin.

“ we’ll go get changed since i got him all wet, too. did you have your lunch? “ he asked, because his bondmate had been suffering from an upset stomach the last few days, not able to eat anything and throwing up all that he did.

biting his bottom lip as if feeling guilty, jimin hung his head lower and shook his head, his fingers fumbling with the fabric of his clothes nervously. wonho reached out a hand and stroked over his hair a few times to which the omega responded immediately and relaxed a bit.

“ tell the servants to get you something to eat. Hyo won’t eat if you don’t either. “ he didn’t wait for a reply and walked out of the room, his son in his arms, as he made his way to his own chambers.

“ did the king give you a hard time again? “ minhyuk asked, observing him for a few moments after he walked into the room. wonho had sent back jimin and Hyo to their room a while back.

upon hearing his friend’s words he couldn’t help a breathy chuckle. “ how could you tell? “

“ i know you for how long now? i can tell by the look on your face immediately. so what was it this time? “ minhyuk glanced toward him briefly before going about his work again.

“ he’s just a little upset i’ve been absent from the council meetings this past week. “ he replied lazily, fingers raking through hyungwon’s freshly washed hair as the omega kept breathing irregularly in his arms.

he looked over at where his friend was fumbling with documents, sorting them out one way just to mess them up again and rearrange them differently.

“ i know you’re stalling. just say what you wanna say. “ he said as he pulled his hand from where it was under the boy’s head and sat up on the bed. minhyuk stopped his activity and looked at him straight in the eye, his wavy hair a mess on his head.

“ i went to see… “ he paused, licking over his lips and biting on it after. his friend put his palms on the surface of his desk and leaned his weight on them, his head hanging low. “ i went to see Master Kim today. he said he can’t feel hyungwon’s energy, that you’re not trying hard enough. i-i don’t know what any of his words mean, i mean no one ever does, but…maybe we should really let him go, wonho. he’s hurting. “

“ no. “ the word came out of his mouth faster than his brain could process.

“ why not? you kept beating him up and leaving him black and blue every single day before this. why do you care so much all of a sudden? “ minhyuk had that look on his face again, the one that was of pure disgust toward alphas and everything they stood for.

the room fell silent for stretched seconds, the sound of the doctor’s swallowing loud and echoing through the space. wonho took a deep breath. “ i’m taking him out to the garden. “ and his friend didn’t say anything as he wrapped hyungwon in the blanket thoroughly and bridal hugged him out of the room.

the sun was about to set when wonho sat them both down on a bench in front of the flower field. their view was perfect to watch the sky as it got painted with various colors as the sun went down. only if the omega could open his eyes and see it for himself like he had wanted to so badly.

hugging the weightless figure tighter to his chest, wonho looked down at the pale face that had beads of sweat gathering on the skin again. it was a bit of a struggle to reach out into his pocket and get out a napkin but he managed.

“ everyone keeps asking why i care so much all of a sudden “ he whispered quietly as he tapped the cloth on the boy’s face gently.

“ can i tell them that it’s not sudden? “ brushing the long hair away from the beautiful face that had those gorgeous eyes hidden between its closed eyelids, he spent a few seconds just staring at him. hyungwon wasn’t shaking so bad at that moment anymore.

“ from the first time i saw you, you kept confusing me with everything you are. you reached out to me the very first night and your eyes kept finding my way whenever we were in the same room. though you boiled my blood and will continue to do so when you’re back on your feet again, you never failed to show your affection and yearning for me. “ wonho pursed his lips as his fist tightened around the napkin in his hand. “ i didn’t realize how much i cared before. that an alpha could actually care and it was possible for an omega to yearn willingly for an alpha, too. i only understood when i had to leave you with hyunwoo and when i saw that nobleman dragging a whole army only to get his omega back. it really shocked me when i saw the omega running as if his life depended on it only to reunite with that nobleman. at that moment i didn’t want anything but to have you in my arms, even if you’d struggle to set yourself free like you usually do. “ leaning down, wonho pressed his lips on hyungwon’s cold white ones, keeping the touch for long seconds.

“ don’t die. i’ll make sure no one else can touch you. i’ll change your room just..don’t die. “

he was foolishly hoping that after his long monologue the boy would open his eyes. that he could watch the sun disappearing behind the giant mountains. but nothing happened. sighing, he pecked the lips that were much less plump now due to the weight-loss and leaned back. and that’s when he saw it. a small squirrel, sitting on hyungwon’s thigh, watching them with it’s tiny head tilting from side to side.

“ what? he’s so beautiful he pulled you in, too? “ wonho chuckled at his pathetic misery as he watched the squirrel moving on the omega’s leg upward to his chest until it was rubbing its face over hyungwon’s hollow cheek. when it was starting to get dark, wonho whispered in the boy’s ear that he would take him the next morning to watch the sunrise together as he took the animal and put it on the ground before standing up. he was three or four steps away from the bench when he felt the squirrel climbing up his leg and sitting on hyungwon’s chest again, refusing to let go. he let it be. the animal could leave whenever it wanted on its own, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmm............. :(


	20. Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
i wrote this while still not used to my new glasses so please excuse any possible typos, etc.

Wonho had fallen asleep in the tub in a shower that was supposed to last as long as five minutes in the first place. it had been a hectic day and he was dead tired, telling himself he’d only sit in the warm water for a couple of minutes, to relax and refresh, before heading toward the hospital.

Hyungwon’s wounds and bruises had healed. there were no signs of ever being used in the first place and he could be considered as good as new _if only _he didn’t have his bones poking out through his thin skin. it had been over a month now.

he had kept his whispered promise. to bring hyungwon to the garden every sunrise and sunset. on some days, Jimin and Hyo would join them, too. His son would play around on the grass with the squirrel that just didn’t seem to want to leave. they didn’t pay it any mind anymore. not its presence and not how it nuzzled in hyungwon’s crook of neck when the time to sleep came.

Master Kim never visited again. refusing to let Minhyuk in, too, after that one time. Hyunwoo had been on a mission for the whole time, wonho still angry at him and keeping in store the fist that was most certainly going to land on the alpha’s face.

He was awakened by an inexplicable feeling. like he’d been hit with lightning or electrocuted. whatever it was, it left the traces of a shudder in his veins as his hair stood on end. the weak trembling voice of one particular omega echoing in his head, calling his name.

standing up abruptly, water splashed all over and made the rug wet. it didn’t matter, the servants were there for a reason. he paid no attention to his wet, dripping hair as he threw on the prepared clothes and dashed for the doctor’s room. he didn’t want to get his hopes up but the voice…,the feeling, was overwhelming.

Jimin opened the door even before he could reach for its knob, eyes teary and a sad smile painting over his much less round face due to his illness. his bondmate hadn’t felt well this whole time either, unable to eat and making them suspicious of possible pregnancy which was denied by the tests they ran.

“ m-my, my prince “ the younger sniffed, holding the door open for him and stepping to the side.

Hyo squeaked upon seeing him as he entered the room and attached himself to wonho’s leg as he walked toward the bed he wanted nothing else but to reach. it didn’t matter that it was his son, his own flesh and blood, when he bent down, lifted the boy and handed him to jimin, all the while not looking away from the figure on the bed.

he could hear it clearly. the raspy hoarse voice mumbling his name in the lowest of the volumes unconsciously, the eyeballs moving behind the closed eyelids nonstop as the adam’s apple bobbed in a hard swallow.

“ what is going on? “ wonho heard his voice like a third person would as he closed the distance to the bed on autopilot and took hold of the shaky fingers between both of his palms. then, it was as though hyungwon was trying to hold his hands back but couldn’t, because he was just way too weak for something as simple as that. wonho was afraid even that tiny squirrel could hurt him if he wanted to.

“ i have no idea anymore. “ minhyuk replied quietly, concentrating on checking the omega’s vital signs with a deep frown. “ it seems as if he’s waking up at last which is perfect but also impossible. “

he opened his mouth to say something but forgot all when the boy groaned lowly, shifting on the bed the slightest and wincing in an invisible source of pain.

“ leave us. “ he didn’t have to repeat himself before hesitant steps and a clicking sound left them alone in the spacious office of the doctor. wonho got on the bed, lying next to hyungwon and propping up on his elbow, the fingers of his free hand brushing the long pink strands out of his, still, beautiful face.

“ hyungwon “ he called him gently and liked the way the name rolled off his tongue. as though the latter was waiting for him to reach out, those big eyes opened, only slightly, and searched for him in an unfocused half-lidded gaze.

“ you left me. “ the chapped lips barely moved as the younger muttered the words brokenly.

“ i’m here now. “ he replied in a beat, ever so quietly, as though if he talked any louder, he’d cause the walls to crumble down.

“ it hurt..s-so bad. “ a tear rolled down the omega’s temple as he closed his eyes, lips parting in soft regular breaths for once as he drifted off again. wonho leaned down, wiping away the salty wetness with a kiss that he then pressed on the boy’s lips, keeping the contact and feeling it linger on his own as he leaned back. looking down at the boy’s face, he saw him having a bit of color on his skin now, his body was a bit warm under his fingertips as well.

***********

His head hurt. His limbs hurt and every shift and even lifting his fingers hurt, too. Hyungwon struggled, for the first time in his life, to open his eyes. the task had never been harder before as heavy eyelids refused to be lifted up. strange images and a voice talking to him of fate slipping further and further away from his memory as he regained consciousness. and by each passing second, when his body started functioning fully bit by bit, he could hear it clearly; the sound of a beating heart. when he opened his eyes, he found himself pressed against a firm warm chest, the air filled with the scent he loved the most in the whole universe. the prince was asleep, embracing him in his arms securely and clouding his mind with the affection as though he wasn’t the reason for every time he’d been hurt so far. hyungwon tried to remember how it felt waking up on his own at dawn back at home but he couldn’t remember. because at that moment, nothing else really mattered. he had him by his side at last and his heart wasn’t aching for once.

he tried to lift his hand, wanting nothing but to brush his fingertips on the curved lips that felt so good kissing him. only that he was so weak that he failed and the hand went limp, landing on the muscular chest. the prince’s body didn’t flinch at all but the dark eyes opened in a split second, intense gaze staring at him in caution until, shockingly, it softened.

wonho didn’t say anything for long seconds, only looking at him in admiration perhaps. hyungwon didn’t know how to translate the kind of look he was receiving, he only tried hard to keep his eyes from shutting on their own again. it didn’t hurt anymore.

“ how are you feeling? “ the man asked, his hand that was around hyungwon’s waist until then lifting to caress his hair. it calmed him so much that instead of a reply, he hummed, closing his eyes for a second in satisfaction.

“ are you going to leave me? “ speaking was hard, but he managed even if in the quietest of tones.

wonho’s eyes were restless, looking at his face all over, seeming to be unable to focus on one. leaning in, the older pressed a kiss to his forehead, his warm lips burning hyungwon’s skin.

“ i’m not. “ the voice answered in a voice as quiet as his.

“ then i’m good. “ if you asked him of the logic behind his words, he couldn’t give you any. he merely spoke of what he was feeling, of what felt right.

the face that was always covered by a stony expression, now gave him a hint of a smile before getting distracted by something that jumped between them in the tiny space; a squirrel.

his eyes widened a bit, as much as they could in his weak estate, and he wanted to reach out for it but didn’t have the strength to. the tiny animal came close to his face, putting its tiny hands on hyungwon’s chin, his small head tilting repeatedly.

“ it’s been attaching itself to you ever since i took you to the gardens the first time. i tried to make it leave but it came right back. “ the prince said, his voice soothing for the first time instead of threatening. hyungwon kept looking up at the pale face of the prince in a stare silently.

“ you took me to the gardens? “ a sob threatened to escape his throat as he said that. the thought of having missed the chance to breathe in the fresh air and see the greenery with his own two eyes again.

“ hmm, we’ll go again in a couple of hours to see the sunset. “ the latter gently took his arm back from where it was under hyungwon’s head, sitting up. “ for now, i’m going to tell the servants to get you something to eat. you can sleep if you want. i’ll wake you up when the food’s here. “

when wonho stood up, before he even took a step away, hyungwon stopped him by mustering all the power he didn’t really own. the prince looked down at where he was gripping on his sleeve.

“ don’t go. “ he pleaded with his eyes more than he did with the words.

“ i told you, i’m here. “ the older patted his hand and walked toward the door, talking with someone. he didn’t really hear anything anymore. soon after he was forced by his body to drift off again.

when hyungwon opened his eyes, a cool breeze was traveling through his hair, messing it up a bit but he was warm despite that. before he could gather his surroundings, a cute little face appeared in his vision, smiling from ear to ear and eyes sparkling mischievously. it was Hyo. the son of the man he seemed to need to exist and the pink-haired boy he cherished dearly.

“ Hi Hyo “ he got himself to say, his stomach growling with grave hunger. he didn’t remember eating anything, well, not very vividly. he did recall someone telling him that he needed to eat, though. who it was, he couldn’t really tell for he must’ve been too out of it to register.

upon him talking, the little boy was lifted up and jimin’s face was all he could see next.

“ you’re awake! “ the boy nearly screamed with excitement before he was embraced in a tight hug. it hurt a bit but he endured it. wouldn’t want to make the older feel bad at all.

“ look, we’re in the garden! “ the latter said, the wide smile present still and so so beautiful to witness. hyungwon was sure it was the first time he was watching the other being like that.

with jimin stepping aside, he saw that they were, indeed, in a big beautiful garden. different from the woods because it lacked the wild scenery but still, ethereal. so much that it brought tears to his eyes in mere seconds and he had to stop himself from sobbing loudly. if he could, if his body was capable of it, he would’ve jumped up to run around and climb a tree, to sit up there and watch the sun as it set slowly from on top of the leaves. but, sitting there on the chair, wrapped in a thick blanket, was all he could do for now. again, the little friend jumped on his lap, crawling up his chest with the help of the blanket and settling down on top of his head. hyungwon knew the squirrel, they’ve been together for about 8 years now. he found it in the woods one dawn, wounded, bleeding and on the verge of death. he had taken it home to their shack back then, his father helping him wholeheartedly as he took care of the little animal. after that, she never left, always sticking by his side, waking up with him and going to sleep together, too. hyungwon had purposefully locked her in a handmade cage the day he left for this cursed town, to not tire her out on the long journey. how she was there with him at that moment, he didn’t know but he knew one thing; that it made him happy. like a resemblance to remind him of the life he had and what was waiting for him to go back to. he had to go back. he missed his family and it hurt just as equally as it did to not have the prince with him.

which reminded him…

“ where is the prince? “ he asked in horror when he looked around briefly with his blurry vision and couldn’t find the man.

“ he was here but had to leave because the king called him. “

jimin replied, craning his neck to the side when he heard a tiny scream from Hyo. his mark showed when he did that. permanent traces of a bite engraved in his skin.

“ does it look like that, too, on my neck now? “ his voice was shaking, everything in him praying that the answer would be no. he knew it had to be a ‘yes’ since he remembered very clearly the moment he had been bitten.

“ …no. no, it doesn’t. “ the other shook his head as the familiar sad smile painted over his face. jimin had lost weight compared to the image of him he had in his head.

“ but hyunwoo,.. he marked me. i asked him to and he did. “

“ he did. but you rejected the mark, hyungwon. “ the boy shifted on the bench he was sitting on, his eyes searching for his son again before looking at him.

“ the very act of a mark being rejected by an omega is rare. one surviving through it is actually nonexistent. no one knows how you’re still with us. “

“ what…what do you mean i rejected the mark? and…for how long have i been out? it was near summer when i left home and now the leaves are turning yellow. “

“ y-you… “ the older stopped and bit hard on his lip, eyebrows pulling together in desperation. “ you were out for more than a month. minhyuk didn’t have any hope for you to wake up again but the prince he…” the latter looked to the side and then down to the ground. “ he didn’t give up on you. “

there was silence between them. the wind only whistling as it made its way between the trees. “ are you sad you aren’t marked? “

“ no. “ he answered without hesitation. “ no, i’m not. i’d hate myself if i woke up having his mark still on my neck. “ swallowing, he tried to move his fingers a bit, to get them to be less stiff, his eyes gazing over the landscape pitifully.

“ i really wanna walk barefoot on the grass. it’s been so long. “

“ i’m afraid you’re not strong enough to stand on your feet now. “

minutes passed as they sat there, simply watching the sun as it moved down and slowly disappeared behind the mountains far away. it was getting dark but there was still no sign of the prince anywhere. had he forgotten about him again? and how could he leave the two of them, the two rare breeds, in the garden all on their own? wasn’t it dangerous? Hyo was there too and he was currently the only grandchild and wonho’s only heir. it just didn’t make sense to be left alone out in the open like that.

the sound of quiet footsteps on the grass ripped him out of his thoughts. lifting his head up, he saw the broad figure of the black haired man walking toward them, a brown haired boy walking behind him with his head low.

wonho stopped a step away from them, looking at the horizon first before his eyes landed on him and raised an eyebrow to the squirrel on his head.

“ we should go back. “ the low voice said in a flat tone before calling Hyo who was talking with the flowers in his own language. the boy immediately started giggling as he made his way toward his father, but didn’t make it as he stumbled and landed on his face, resulting in a loud shriek that followed by even louder sobs filling the whole garden. hyungwon felt like his own body was hurting seeing the little boy fall and jimin was the second one, after the prince, who made his way to the kid. he had never seen wonho move that fast during his stay there. he must’ve really loved his his child, after all.

clutching to his father’s neck, Hyo started sobbing into his clothes as the prince caressed his hair and kept whispering in his ear. the man nodded at the brown-haired boy during his attempts at calming the crying baby.

the boy, he looked younger than hyungwon. he was sure this time that he was definitely younger. he made his way behind the chair with wheels and then they were moving toward the palace. the prince walking three of four meters ahead of them all with the kid in his arms.

“ what’s your name? “ he asked the boy, wanting to break the ice a bit even though he was starting to get dizzy.

“ it-it’s changkyun. “ the unnecessary stuttering caught him off-guard as though he made the other nervous or..

“ do i make you uncomfortable changkyun? “ he asked worriedly, trying to look up at the boy’s face.

“ no..no. “

the boy was clearly shaking a little, stealing jittery glances toward the prince and chewing on his bottom lip nonstop.

“ what is it? there’s something frightening you, isn’t there? “ he hated how the small boy was shaking.

“ i-..there was an i-incident in the prince’s chambers. a servant accidentally broke something of value and..i-i will be the one paying for it because i’m the head s-servant. “

they passed through the gates, leaving the garden behind, and there was suddenly tons of guards standing everywhere. they all bowed to the black-haired man as he walked past them, paying no attention to the gestures at all.

“ what will happen if he finds out? and why would _you_ be the one paying for it when you weren’t the one responsible for the accident in the first place? “

the boy didn’t response. instead, jimin started talking in a quiet whisper. eyes glancing around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation.

“ it doesn’t matter who did it, hyungwon. the prince doesn’t even know his servants’ names. changkyun is responsible for everything related to him and his chambers and he…there are punishments. “ jimin felt apologetic as he placed a hand on the brown-haired boy’s shoulder, squeezing a bit.

“ what kind of punishments? “ heft like he didn’t really wanna know but he needed to.

“ every kind? well, the prince himself isn’t as brutal as the others but… if he’s sent to others as his punishment… “

“ please, “ changkyun begged him with his trembling breathy voice. “ stop. i don’t want to think about the possibility of being sent to those people right now. “

clenching his jaw, hyungwon turned his face slowly to the front again. Judy, his squirrel, crawled down and sat in his palm as he caressed her gently. it was wrong. all of it. no one had to punished for what they didn’t do and no one had to be punished for an accident period.

“ will you be able to somehow fix this broken thing if you got time? “ he asked, a frown on his face as a bad taste started rising in his throat.

“ y-yeah..i suppose. but it’s already dark outside and the prince will be going to his chambers shortly. i’ll just.. “ changkyun sighed deeply. “ i’ll just have to endure it. it wouldn’t be the first time anyway. “

“ no. i’ll try to give you the time you need to get that thing fixed. “

they were quiet for the rest of the long way to the floor their rooms were at. they first said goodbye to jimin and hyo as the man handed the kid to the pink-haired boy when they reached their room. wonho then, didn’t walk ahead of them anymore and by their side instead.

“ where are we going? “ hyungwon asked when he noticed the path to his room wasn’t the same.

“ didn’t you want to have a room with big windows? “ the deep voice asked, glancing at him through the corners of his eyes briefly before looking ahead again. he still couldn’t hear the sound of the man’s footsteps with how light and prestigious his every movement was.

“ you’re changing my room? why? “ he was happy because he could see outside now, but he wasn’t going to show it. it wasn’t a grand achievement after all. he shouldn’t be imprisoned in the first place.

“ you’re talking too much for someone with so little energy. “ the prince shut him down just like that. when they reached a new door and stopped, he had his words already prepared beforehand.

“ i told them to help you eat. minhyuk will visit you, too. and…” there was a twitch on the prince’s face. “ hyunwoo isn’t allowed to go to your room so don’t worry about him. “ the man was about to turn on his heel right after he was finished talking when hyungwon reached out for his hand, stopping him on his track.

“ stay with me. “ he said, eyes looking up into the older’s intently. “ i want you to stay with me tonight. can you? “ he bit his lip because he had intended to seduce the man to give time to the head servant to fix the problem but now that wonho was about to leave, he really _really _didn’t want him to. his words became real all of a sudden even though he had wanted to be alone and to think of a way to get healthy and escape on the first chance he got.

the black-haired man looked at him with a narrowed gaze for a second or two before he nodded at changkyun.

“ you can go back. “

and then he was taken inside the room by the prince himself.

once they were inside, with the door closed behind them by the guards, and when the chair was stopped by the edge of the bed, wonho circled it and stood in front of hyungwon.

he looked down at him for a few seconds before a light sigh left his lips and he crouched down, wrapping his strong arms around him and lifting him up from the chair after pushing the layers of the blanket to the side.

“ you have to eat however much food they bring you. you’ve lost so much weight and you need to regain it all. and more. “

the latter said as he put him down on the soft mattress. it was at that moment that hyungwon saw it. the dried blood on the prince’s knuckles on his right hand.

he gasped subconsciously, his hands moving all on their own as he took the hand between both of his palms quickly but carefully.

“ what happened? “ his eyes kept jumping between the bruised hand and the man’s face. the face that was surprised to say the least. he had never seen any expression on the other’s face before that moment, had he?

“ why do you wanna know? “ the prince’s eyes traveled back and forth between his.

“ because…because it looks like it hurts. “ taking the hand closer to his face, he lifted his head from the pillow and placed a careful kiss on the back of it.

“ it doesn’t hurt. “

***********

hyungwon’s hands were cold around his but it somehow burnt him up irrationally. the boy was looking at him with so much affection in his eyes, so much worry and genuine concern that the very sight hurt more than his knuckles did. why did he care about him? it was as confusing as back then, when the omega himself had stabbed him and then, was close to tears as he intended to the wound with his delicate hands.

“ it doesn’t hurt. “ he whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “ it hurt when i found out you were marked. “ he was not someone to be open about his thoughts at all, let alone his true feelings but..but it was hyungwon. the hyungwon he had prayed to get back for so long.

“ why? you didn’t look like you cared about me at all. you wouldn’t even touch me no matter how i asked you to, no matter how many times i reached out. so, why would it hurt you to know i was marked? “ the big eyes became teary with the muttered words, the younger’s fingers tightening around his hand unintentionally as he stared right into his eyes, lips trembling a bit.

“ jimin was in heat. i couldn’t reach out for another omega when my bondmate needed to be reassured of his value to his alpha. i couldn’t have another omega’s scent on me while he was in heat and in need of my pure scent to calm his pheromones. “

hyungwon looked like he had been betrayed as his eyebrows lifted up in desperation and he looked at him in what could only be read as hurt. the trembling of the plump lips intensified before the omega bit down on it hard right the second a couple of tears made their way down his eyes. he looked away from wonho.

“ i know that jimin’s your bondmate and the parent of your child but…i can’t help it. it hurts to be denied like that. “ the voice sounded so broken when talking. hyungwon looked back at him again, his face soaked in tears in those short seconds already. “ why didn’t you come back? “ a sob sounded through the room. “ when jimin’s heat was over, why didn’t you come back to me? i wouldn’t have asked hyunwoo to mark me if you had. i felt so unwanted. “

pursing his lips, wonho took a napkin out of his pocket and tapped it on hyungwon’s face, wiping the tears away. the boy’s body was starting to shake intensely and so he crawled on the bed, laid down beside him and pulled him to his embrace in a firm hug as he wrapped his arms around him and buried his fingers of one hand in his long strands of pink hair. he was extremely tired after such a long day but he released his pheromones as he pushed the younger’s head close to the left side of his neck.

“ i was sent away on a mission immediately. came back five,six days later to find you on a death bed. “

the small head leaned back, looking up at him with his big ice-blue eyes that were shining in the moonlight.

“ you would..you would come back for me if you weren’t sent away? “

“ i was already on my way to your room when the king sent for me. “ brushing the hair out of that beautiful face, wonho kept the eye contact. hyungwon felt so fragile at that moment. “ i wouldn’t leave you with hyunwoo if i had a choice. i know how..rough he can be. “

another tear ran all on its own down the boy’s face as he hummed.

“ when i’m in heat, i-.. my body demands for more and more constantly. but even in heat, his brutality can be too much for me. “ the straight set of teeth landed on the other’s bottom lip. “ that time you were alone with me in my heat, it never became too much. “

he doubted if hyungwon could really remember the events of that week and the things he had done to him. the way he had handled him and thrown him around. wonho hadn’t held back at all and yet this omega was saying that it hadn’t been too much for him. he couldn’t understand how that was possible. but the omega had been indeed reaching out for him during that time, too.

“ you didn’t answer me, though. what happened to your hand? “

the glossy eyes were looking at him attentively.

~

Hyunwoo’s been gone on a mission this whole time. he was back today, unbothered, as though he hadn’t nearly killed a rare breed omega.

as soon as the council meeting was over, wonho had called him to somewhere private. his fist came in contact with his friend’s face first before he even said a word to him. hyunwoo accepted the punch, he was the prince and the latter couldn’t do anything about it anyway even if they were close since early childhood.

“ i warned you the last time. i said not to go around marking omegas and abandoning them right after. this was your third and last time. i won’t close my eyes on it if this happens again, hyunwoo. “

“ he begged me to mark him. “ his right hand hissed as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips.

“ still, you should’ve stayed with him. he denied your mark and almost died. all because you couldn’t control yourself the slightest bit. “

“ aren’t you happy, though? you should be. i mean you’re so fond of this omega that you even covered for him when the bastard stabbed you right in your leg. hell, you even let go of your guard enough for him to be able to stab you, wonho! you should be happy your precious omega doesn’t have my mark on him. but you can’t mark him either, can you? what if the fragile delicate jimin loses it again? “ there was a mocking snort throwing his way along with the words. wonho lost the count of the times he punched hyunwoo after that. whether the reason for him losing his temper was jimin or hyungwon, he didn’t know.

“ get yourself together, hyunwoo. i’m done looking out for your ass. “ he warned for the last time before leaving the latter on the floor.

~

“ nothing important. “ he told the omega in his arms because there was no way he’d tell him he had punched an alpha for what he’d said about omegas.

“ i see the squirrel is still hanging around. “ he changed the subject before the younger could dig deeper.

“ i told you Judy wouldn’t leave me. we’ve been inseparable for years now. “ there was a weak smile on hyungwon’s face as he nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes.

“ Judy? it has a name?! “ who in the world named an animal?!

“ of course she does. she’s practically family. mom even gave her nuts on the table when we were having our meals. “ hyungwon giggled, opening his eyes a little and patting the animal’s back gently. ‘judy’ had squeezed ‘herself’ between their bodies a few minutes back and was now lying between hyungwon’s palms that were against wonho’s chest. he wanted to ask how the animal was there in the palace in the first place but he was too worn out to continue talking anymore. the omega’s breathing was becoming steady, too and soon they all drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you hear me crying for the FIND YOU MV teaser???? my baby acted so well!!! i'm so proud of my boys it doesn't even make sense anymore T^T


	21. Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TW-

Hyungwon woke up to a strange yet familiar feeling, to a warmth that he knew very well, traveling and shining across his face; the sun rays.

he had been kept prisoner in that cave-like room for so long that he had almost forgotten how it feels like to wake up by the streaks of sunlight when the pretty yellow bubble started brightening the new day. a new day in a new room…but would anything else change, too?

opening his eyes slightly to get used to the brightness, he couldn’t help the wide smile that crept on his face when he saw how beautiful the view was. the room had giant windows all across the wall, facing the big gardens.

taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and imagined being outside, walking on the slightly cold grass and feeling the breeze messing up his hair and passing on his mostly uncovered skin. he smiled again at his imagination, only opening his eyes when the hand heavy hand around his waist shifted on his body, pulling him backward, closer to the warm firm chest of the prince. in all honesty, he had forgotten the man had been there in the bed with him at that moment from how happy he was being able to see the greenery.

turning around ever so slowly and carefully, he laid face to face with his captor, with the man that had been strangely nice to him ever since he’d opened his eyes from ‘his death bed’. wonho had hugged him to his chest last night, hyungwon’s back on him, as he helped him sit to be able to eat the food the maid was giving him. his muscular arm had been around his shoulder the whole time, encouraging him in that ordering monotone he always used to eat more. hell, the prince had even smiled at him. the sight was so beautiful that if he closed his eyes, he could still see the image of the pale face smiling with those dark eyes jumping from one feature of his face to the other but…why was he suddenly treating him differently? what had changed in the month, or more, that he had been unconscious? was it that he had been so close to death? or that he had been marked? the prince did say that it had hurt him to know he was marked but hyungwon couldn’t still wrap his head around it. judging the man from how he’d treated him, the alpha probably didn’t want to lose his chances of having fun with him and was hurt because of specifically that. because with hyungwon marked, he would be off-limits for other alphas and only hyunwoo would be able to touch and have him. that was the reason, wasn’t it? still, even though the conclusion ached his heart, he couldn’t help feeling a tiny bit relieved that he had mattered for the older. that he had been going out of his way to save him from dying. even now, with a few days that passed and him on the way of gaining his lost strength, the man was always there whenever he could. taking him, with jimin and Hyo, to the gardens in most mornings and almost every evening. unless he would be away and so hyungwon would spend the sunrise or the sunset alone in the room, missing the addictive scent of the black-haired man and hearing the giggles of Hyo in his ears and feeling jimin’s hair tickling his neck the times the pink-haired boy rested his head on hyungwon’s shoulder. he missed his family but the times the four of them would sit in the gardens, peaceful and without tension, it almost felt like a second family. like…like he could get used to it and the thought terrified him.

hyungwon was ripped out of his headspace when he saw a jerk in the prince’s face. the black eyebrows twitched in a frown, his eyelids becoming restless as they moved behind the closed eyelids. the curved lips parted as wonho’s grip tightened around him. was the older having a nightmare? as the bottom lip started trembling just the slightest, hyungwon leaned in and pressed his lips on the older’s, remembering how much of a light sleeper he was. just as he had assumed, the black eyes opened a couple of seconds after, gaze cold and scary but also…grievous? hyungwon didn’t move back and only pressed his lips harder, closing his own eyes and preventing the latter from trying to dominate him with his gaze.

instead of pushing away as he was waiting on, he got pulled flush against the firm chest. the prince embracing him even tighter as he buried his fingers in hyungwon’s hair, their lips still connected in a closed-mouth kiss. they spent what felt like hours or mere seconds like that, basking in each other’s presence. hyungwon felt calm, wanted, even if he couldn’t really name a reason for feeling so.

wonho pulled back first, staring at him with somber eyes.

“ i think you were having a bad dream so i kissed you. “ hyungwon whispered breathily, his lips moving against the older’s with how close they were. the latter didn’t say anything, he only stroked over his hair for a few seconds before a knock broke the calmness. the day had started for the prince and his duties after all.

“ your highness, you are needed in the court. “ the muffled voice of a man said behind the wooden doors.

wonho closed his eyes tightly, as though he was already done with whatever it was about, before with one last look at him, he crawled out of bed smoothly.

taking his cloak from the armchair, he opened the door and walked out without looking back even once. with the bed suddenly empty, he felt alone. utterly and completely alone. what the hell was going on? he wasn’t a dependant person like this…

The mirror was cold as hyungwon dragged his palm on it’s fogged surface. His reflection was so different from the image in his memory; the one with so many bruises painted all over it.

there were none of those now. his skin had healed and the wounds, too. but he had never seen himself so sickly thin and bony before. he could easily be mistaken for those weird creatures in that one book about species from the skies he had read back when he was a kid because, with the amount of weight loss, it looked like his face only consisted of two very big eyes. even his lips had shrunk in size.

sighing at himself in disgust, he smiled at Hyo when he ran into the bathroom, immediately getting told by Jimin to be careful not to slip on the floor with his cute little bare feet. a servant ran inside, hugging the boy and taking him back out just as the pink-haired boy told him to sit down on the chair for him to be able to dry his hair. they had popped out of nowhere in his room, saying the prince had allowed them to pay him a visit. something was strange.

“ did changkyun get into trouble the other day? “ he asked, pushing back the rest of these thoughts. he had fallen asleep in the arms of the prince almost every day, waking up to eat the soup that was fed to him by someone he couldn’t remember, a servant perhaps or a nurse, and going right back to sleep due to the medication they gave him. it could also be that his body was just too damn weak that he couldn’t remain awake for long. even today, if Hyo hadn’t jumped on him on the bed, he’d most likely still be asleep by now at 4 pm. and of course there had been no sign of the man in the room when he did open his eyes.

“ i…don't know. i didn’t hear anything from my room. “ jimin said, rubbing the towel over his hair gently, standing behind him and looking at him briefly through the mirror.

someone knocked on the bathroom’s door and a familiar head peeked inside. “ can i come in? “

hyungwon’s lips parted in a smile. “ i was just asking jimin about you! “ he exclaimed excitedly, lifting his hand a bit to gesture at the boy to come in. “ how did it go? did you manage to fix that thing in the end? “ he asked, looking up at the boy.

“ y-y-yeah…the prince didn’t notice anything. “ changkyun replied, fingers fumbling nervously and head facing down. “ thank you. “ the words were whispered as if feeling ashamed or scared.

“ hey! there’s absolutely nothing you should thank me for. i’m happy that you didn’t have to get punished. “ he smiled reassuringly, squeezing the boy’s hands with as much strength as he could muster.

“ how did you manage to fix it? prince is usually very sharp. “ jimin asked while rubbing the towel gently over his hair still.

“ i…h-hyun…hyungwon kept the prince with him that night so i could fix it. “

the hands paused as hyungwon saw the twitch in jimin’s face that the latter masked with a hum fast. he didn’t know whether he looked sadder now or he had been this sad from the moment they’d come inside. the pink-haired boy was always gloomy and started to tremble with the sight of each and every alpha, even his very own bondmate. the expression kept repeating in hyungwon’s head on its own. the poisonous words the prince had once told him coming back to the front of his mind.

“ the prince ordered to get ready. he will come to get you to minhyuk’s hospital shortly. “ the brown-haired boy said, looking at jimin who was walking to the other side of the bathroom to put the wet towel away. hyungwon kept following the boy with his eyes through the mirror, wondering what exactly the other was thinking about at that moment.

“ i should only get changed into clothes since jimin was kind enough to help me take a bath. “ he smiled at changkyun before standing up weakly, hands gripping on the edges of the marble stones for support. Hyo ran into the bathroom again and his parent was quick to lift him up. the older stood by the doorframe, waiting for him but not looking up at him at all.

“ hyungwon. “ minhyuk smiled brightly the second they went inside. wonho told jimin and hyo to go back to their room on their way here. “ how are you feeling? “

“ i miss walking on my own! “ he chuckled and hated the fact that he still had to be carried around on that damn wheelchair.

the doctor smiled at him before telling off changkyun out of the room. he didn’t waste time, going straight to check whatever it was he always checked, writing things down hyungwon could never even read even if he tried so hard. the prince was only standing across the room with his arms crossed on his chest, his expression flat as he observed them.

“ wonho, i need your permission for something. “ minhyuk said, having turned around and looking sternly at the black-haired man. the latter only nodded his head in reply.

“ i have to give him mugwort. “

“ no. “ was the immediate, end-of-discussion kind of reply the doctor got.

“ we have no other option here. i’ve been observing his hormones for the past three days. his pheromones are getting stronger, but the change is so little that even you haven’t been able to tell. we can’t have him going into heat right now. in his current state, he won’t be able to take it. all I’m saying is that i will personally give him a tiny dosage of mugwort every day until he’s at least back on his feet again. “

“ how can i not notice a change in his pheromone’s level? you must be mistaken. “ the prince said with narrowed eyes and his cold face.

“ i’m not. the mugwort has messed up his system. while the change in the pheromone levels are traceable in other omegas, for hyungwon it doesn’t show until the heat hits full force. i’ve been giving him medication for it but it’ll take time to work. for now, we _have _to prevent it from happening. “

hyungwon didn’t dare say a word. the prince looked very upset, even before they came to minhyuk when he came to his room an hour ago, and how he was just daunting. the room fell in absolute silence as the broad man kept staring at the doctor for long seconds.

“ fine. but no one can know. “ wonho said, turning his eyes to look directly at hyungwon. “ _no one. “ _the man repeated as a warning and he didn’t have to read minds to know that the prince was talking exactly about jimin.

he nodded, even if hesitantly, and looked at minhyuk.

“ is my system really damaged that badly? can i ever have my heats like the others do? “ he bit on his bottom lip, his nails digging into the flesh of his other hand nervously.

“ i’m working on it, hyungwon. you have…you have messed up quite a few things in your body with the continuous use of that plant and i wouldn’t give it to you now if i had any other replacements. let’s hope for the best, okay? “the doctor squeezed his hand, smiling at him reassuringly.

the prince didn’t stay with him after getting him back to the room. he left once he was locked inside again without having said a word the whole way back. hyungwon was bored, exhausted and in a bit of pain but he dragged his body to the windows, keeping himself up with the help of the wall.

he was only enjoying the view, the mountains and the way the wind moved the tall trees. until…

until, at the far end of the view, behind the gardens where he assumed the town would be, the air started to get gray. thick smoke traveled further up in the sky and it didn’t stop for a long time. the flame must’ve been giant for it to create such amount of smoke. and then it did but there were no more birds flying around anymore.

it was perhaps three or four hours later when the door was kicked open and a body was tossed on the floor. the black-haired alpha was so wrathful, that even his eyes had their veins red with rage. hyungwon sat up on the bed in a blink of an eye after the loud bang of the door, his eyes widening to their very limit when he saw the pale trembling figure of changkyun kneeling on the floor. he was too shocked to react, too confused as to what was even going on.

the alpha didn’t waste time closing the door before he walked toward him in fast steps, tugged at his hair and yanked him up.

“ you dare to play me? “ he hissed in his face, voice low and raspy.

“ what are you talking about? “ hyungwon ignored the shooting pain in his scalp and swallowed the wince as he lifted his hands to grip at the man’s sides on his shirt, under the cloak.

“ don’t play dumb. i told you _not _to worry about these lowlives. he sold you in a breath. “ the prince said, nodding his head toward the boy on the floor. there was only one thing he could mean; the time hyungwon had supposedly bought time for the other omega to get the broken thing fixed. the prince must’ve found out somehow.

a loud sob escaped changkyun’s mouth as he cried _‘ i’m sorry. ‘ _

at that, the prince dragged him to the foot of the bed by the grip on his hair and let go of him when he made sure he had the perfect view of the wrecked sight of the brown-haired omega with the tear-soaked face.

“ shut your fucking mouth. “

the small body was yanked up to his tiptoes, the prince’s fingers wrapped around the omega’s throat tightly.

“ he didn’t need to tell me about you, you know? but he did, thinking it would save him some. “ the latter looked at him with a smirk as though he wasn’t practically choking the boy in that very moment. changkyun wasn’t even fighting him, too scared to do a thing out of line even when his very life was at risk.

“ stop. STOP IT. “ hyungwon cried out, standing up with a strength he wasn’t aware of possessing as he ran the few meters toward them. he wrapped his fingers around the alpha’s wrist as he asked him again and again to let go. the boy was turning blue from the lack of air.

“ _Let him Go. _“ he screamed for the last time before his brain came up with a move. remembering how much it had hurt when the prince pushed his thumb in his scent gland, hyungwon hoped it would have the same effect on the older when he did just the same. the alpha groaned through gritted teeth as his hand let go of the boy and he bent down momentarily but not long enough for either of them to get out of his reach. the next thing he knew was that he was sent to the floor ceramics with a heavy slap across his face. he couldn’t breathe for seconds as his head kept spinning, the sounds around him blurring and his vision giving out. he could only see very faintly how the omega was getting beaten across from him for a few seconds. and then the legs with those familiar boots on walked toward him. hyungwon came back to it once he was pinned on the bed, his wrists pushed into the mattress on top of his head by the grip one of the prince’s hands had on them.

“ i watched one of your kind burn today. don’t think it’s hard to get rid of those who think they’re _smart. _“ the words were hissed at him into his face before the man bit into his scent gland in a way he had never done before. it hurt, it hurt so fucking much that tears that weren’t even there, spilled out of hyungwon’s eyes in a split second.

“ you’re hurting me. “ he whimpered, squirmed and tried to get the hand to let go of his wrists but to no avail.

“ wonho, you’re hurting me. “ he said again, voice giving out and nothing more than a quiet whimper. the alpha’s pheromones were coming off of him like steam, forcing submission on him. hyungwon was doing his best at fighting it away.

“ ch-changkyun, go. leave. “ he said as loud as he could, which wasn’t a lot. if the younger wasn’t there, maybe he could somehow make this rage disappear. maybe not. but either way, he didn’t want to see the boy hurt more than he already was.

“ b-but.. “

“ leave. “ he screamed at him before the prince pushed his palm over his mouth, shutting him up, as he leaned back from the crook of his neck. hyungwon’s eyes rolled back momentarily in relief when the pain went away and he saw changkyun running out the room with the corner of his eyes.

“ who told you you’re allowed to say my name with your filthy mouth? “ the man tugged at his cheek painfully tight.

“ you lied to me, made me believe you when in reality you only wanted to give time to that worthless omega. “

he couldn’t breathe. the memory of the last time this man had violently chocked him into an orgasm came rushing back at him and numbed his limbs in fear. all he could do as the tears rolled down his temples, was shaking his head.

“ no? “ the man chuckled bitterly, his eyes full of hatred as he stared at hyungwon’s. “ and here i was, doing everything i could to not let you die. only to have you betray me the second you opened your eyes. not that i expect any different from your pathetic race. “

he was turned around, face pushed into the mattress with the hand behind his head as his pants and underwear were pulled down. he was bracing himself, waiting for the feeling of the fingers that would use him again but what came was much worse.

the prince pushed his fully-hard thick length inside him without any preparation at all. hyungwon heaved for air but couldn't get any since his intake was blocked. he gripped on the hand that was at the back of his head, his nails digging into the skin as he tried to remove it. he needed to breathe. even his tears had dried with how scared he was at that very moment. with a sudden harsh and extremely painful thrust, the man had buried himself deep inside hyungwon’s tight walls. he wasn’t in heat so there was no lubricant there. his body was spasming in soreness, body numb and losing all its strength as he felt himself getting ripped apart by the alpha on top of him.

hyungwon’s hands fell to the sheets as he felt his body grow cold in a mere second, his mouth dry and his body stinging like he had never felt before. he was spun around once more, the prince turning him on his back without pulling out as he restrained his arms above his head like before. hyungwon’s upped body shot up in shock when his lungs realized he could breathe again, inhaling deeply through his scratched dry throat.

“ not feeling much like a hero now, are we? “ the man slapped him, not as hard as before but it still hurt, before he started ramming into him brutally.

hyungwon couldn’t help but scream at the pain, his body too shocked and frightened to even react to what was going on. he wasn’t getting hard and so his body wasn’t producing any lubricant as he did before. he didn’t even know if they were able of doing so when they weren’t in heat.

“ i didn’t l-lie to you. “ he cried and tried to set his hands free one more time. it didn’t happen. he repeated his words over and over again.

“ i s-swear i didn’t lie to you, wonho. “

the prince released inside of him, letting his weight land on hyungwon’s body right after, his lips nibbling on his scent gland, sniffing him deeply.

“ i didn’t lie to you. “ he sobbed, circling his arms around the man’s neck now that he could. he couldn’t describe how he felt at all. he despised getting treated like that, violated and abused without having a say in it what-so-ever, but..but it also hurt like hell to know wonho was disappointed in him, that his trust had been broken and…did he really regret saving him from dying?….

“ i did try to buy him time b-but.. “ his words were interrupted by his own uncontrollable sobs. “ but i… i really wanted you by my side. i didn’t want you to leave. “ he said each word through his tears as he pushed the man’s face into his neck, wanting him to smell him and maybe he would take his words back. maybe he would apologize for doing this to him. maybe he would kiss him better to make him forget that this had ever happened.

the prince slapped his hand away as he pulled out in one go, making hyungwon to arch his back in pain, and sat up. his face was back to that stony expression; cold and indifferent.

" don't dare to say my name ever again. " 

wonho looked away from him just like that, stood from the bed, tucked himself in and left the room. he left hyungwon behind, used and broken and in agony. what had he expected anyway? he must’ve been right. the prince only wanted him alive, and unmarked, to be able to force himself on hyungwon whenever he wanted. the omegas were just tools for pleasure, after all.


	22. Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -TW-

The lips against his, waking him up to the satisfying sight of the pink-haired omega right in his arms and looking up at him, made the terror of the memories he had just relived in his dream fade away.

Hyungwon closed his eyes and pressed himself closer to him like he was genuinely enjoying the moment. Wonho truly hated the man who knocked on the door to announce the fact that he was needed in the court. why did they even hold one that early in the morning? He didn’t look back at Hyungwon on his way out, afraid that he would just throw all of his responsibilities away and crawl back into the bed just to have that delicious scent and that beautiful omega in his embrace.

The commander’s steps were making way too much noise for his taste as they walked their way to the court hall.

“ … and so the son caught his omega redhanded trying to escape with the money stolen from the house’s safe. “

the man’s voice kept talking and talking and annoying the shit out of him but he was a respected member of the council so he kept silent and blocked the rest of the words from his ears. he just wanted the day to already be over and for him to be able to take the boys out to the gardens in the evening.

The omega in question was a blonde girl. beautiful and petite but covered in ugly bruises all over her body. the dress she was wearing was doing a pathetic job at covering her in any sense. wonho didn’t care about the other nobles’ judgment when he ordered a soldier to get her a blanket she could wrap around her shaking figure. no one asked for her name before the alpha, her owner, stood up and started to hiss his complaints as thought spewing venom. the girl only kept trembling as she shed silent tears, scared to her very core from being surrounded by way too many alphas in a small room. oh, and the cause of her being caught in the first place? the other omega in the house informing the alpha about it. wonho was _disgusted _by omegas so damn much. the king’s decision was to execute her, to burn her alive in the town’s square to be of an example for others who had the same sinful thoughts. wonho found himself wishing that they’d burn the informant piece of trash along with the girl, too.

“ wonho, walk with me. “ His father called him by his side as they walked toward the castle’s main hall. the king talked about this and that and all the things he had to take care of for the day, all the unnecessary dramas he had to meddle in to solve before the powerful houses would go against each other for some dumb reason.

“ oh, i almost forgot. “ the old man said, sitting on the throne.

“ you’re going to watch today’s execution. “

blood froze in his veins as the words registered in his brain. he tried to get himself under control, to stop the memories from coming back alive.

“ i can’t. “ he said quietly, looking down, his nails digging into his palms with how hard he was clenching his fists at his sides.

“ you can and you will. “ the man was old but he was still the strongest alpha wonho had ever known. the tone he used was always capable of bringing any alpha to their knees in obedience. still, he tried to argue. looking up, he took a step toward the throne and lifted a jittery hand in the air to accompany his words

“ father, i can’t. i can’t watch- “

“ Enough. “ the king yelled, his voice filling out the whole space and echoing.

“ There are rumors of the prince,_ My Son and the Heir To My Throne_, being scared of fire. it has already been years. i gave you time but i will _Not _have this going on for longer. you will _go _to the town’s square this evening and _watch _the girl burn. you will prove to _everyone _that you don’t have a weakness. because a _king _can not have weaknesses. “

he was holding his breath still even after the words were done being yelled at him. his jaw hurt from the strength with which he was clenching his teeth. there was no point in trying to argue any further.

“ yes, father. “

Wonho wasn’t aware of where he was going, just that he wanted to leave. to put distance between himself and the old man he sometimes wanted so badly to hate. the nightmare in the early hours had not done him any good, the images alive in the front of his eyes like it had happened yesterday. he just rode his horse away from it all, not caring about all the duties that were assigned to him for the day. when he came back to it, he was there. right where all of his painful memories laid. the beautiful person with long white hair and ice-blue eyes. that person had been the only white-breed the kingdom had ever seen for generations. his horse kept being restless, wanting to leave but having to stay still by the grip wonho had on its reins. he didn’t get down, he didn’t walk to the tree he had planted on the spot he had secretly buried the remaining ash. he just kept staring at the mud the rain had created as he fought back the tears. kings didn’t cry.

pulling at the reins, he turned the horse around, going back to the castle because, after all, he was the only heir to the throne.

with the passing hours, with each stupid argumentation he had to sit through and help equally idiotic sides of the problem at hand to come up with a way to fucking get along, to get things done and to stop being demanding, he grew more and more perturbed. he couldn’t look distressed, so he feigned it for anger, finally yelling at everyone to fucking leave and come back when they were grown up enough to be able to sit on two sides of a desk and talk like the nobles they were. he had only managed to control his breathing a bit and repress the crippling fear when jimin appeared in front of him out of thin air, probably due to him being hunted by a myriad of thoughts and not having noticed the knock or the sounds of the steps. his bondmate asked for something. wonho wasn’t able to put any meaning to the words that were thrown at him so he asked the boy to repeat himself. he was asking for permission to pay a visit to hyungwon. he said yes absentmindedly, wanting nothing but for the boy to leave the room and leave him to himself. the guards would let him inside the omega’s chambers since they knew jimin would never do something he wasn’t permitted, too scared of any possible consequences.

his headache was getting worse and he wasn’t able to lay down on his bed for long when a nurse came, told him of minhyuk wanting him to bring hyungwon to the hospital. he didn’t want to move so he shouted changkyun’s name inside and told him to go get the omega ready. this way, he would have some half an hour more to himself before he had to participate in ‘life’ again.

it was too crowded, Hyo was making too much noise and jimin was being annoying with all of his caution, the wheelchair squeaking nonstop and hyungwon being unable to stop talking to the kid or the squirrel or trying to get words out of changkyun. breathing in deeply and forcing his eyes shut for a second, wonho stopped on his trail, ordering jimin to go back to his room with a single short sentence before putting a meter of distance between himself and the two behind him as they thankfully walked in silence for the rest of the way. since when had he become an _omega’s _personal bodyguard that had to escort the latter everywhere only because others could try being sneaky?

he left his friend’s office right after the doctor was finished checking the boy’s signs because he was absolutely not in the mood of pointless worries being directed to his person. there was no time for him to sniff on that calming scent when they got hyungwon back to his room, wonho had to leave immediately for the scheduled execution event.

his hands were trembling on the grip he had on the reins, his body refusing to move an inch, to hop down the horse and to take the few steps needed to sit on his designated seat next to the king who was already there. the man was looking at him with his austere gaze, daring him to commit the tiniest of mistakes.

biting on the insides of his cheeks and his tongue roughly, he narrowed his eyes to appear as ruthless as he was expected, hopping down the horse and taking solid steps. he purposefully looked to the other side, as if checking the crowd, when he was passing by the gathered firewood which was already perfectly set up for later on.

“ pull yourself together. i could see your hands shaking even from here. “ the king whispered to him once he sat down.

clenching his teeth, he nodded and spread his legs, one hand wrapping around the grip of his sword and another under his chin as though he was actually waiting for it to begin. many came to greet them and bowed, wonho didn’t care. he just wanted to get this over with and to go lock himself in his chambers for at least two days.

the soldiers dragged the omega to the center of the circled crowd. why did people want to stand and watch such a thing? why would anyone want to observe someone else burn and turn to nothing but ash?

The girl's screams and pleas brought him back to reality.

“ My king, please, forgive me. “

“ my prince, i will serve you forever. please just, forgive me. “

She kept on fighting as they tied her up in the middle of all the firewood to a pole. wonho’s eyes were glued to her as they did, unable to look away and unaware of anything that wasn’t her tear-soaked face and her blue eyes.

blue eyes…blue shining eyes that always smiled at him. the tender touches and the stories those beautiful lips always told him. they started the fire, the flames going big in just a few seconds. the girl’s screams dissipated to a continuous ringing in wonho’s ears as he stared, not breathing and not blinking, he only stared.

he was in his head, deep.. way deep inside his memories, going through each and every second of the ordeals of that day all over again. morphed emotions he had buried in the dents of his heart for so long coming back to the surface, desolating him from everything other sentiment and leaving him with dismal emptiness. wonho stood on his feet when the king did, merely following every movement of his father as he walked behind him to where their horses were kept. he was patted on the back strongly, his father said something too but he didn’t hear it. when he came back to his senses, he was halfway up on the castle’s stairs. he didn’t stop, he couldn’t, everyone’s eyes were still on him and he couldn’t show hesitance. a king couldn’t have any weaknesses. a king shouldn’t have any weaknesses.

“ out. “ he heard his voice say as the servants left the room.

he didn’t even bother taking any of his clothes off when he let his body hit the sheets. burying his head in the pillow, his fists tugging at it, he kept questioning everything. why did the omegas always do this? why weren’t they there for each other? that piece of trash could’ve escaped that noble's house with the blonde girl instead of telling on her. at some point, he fell asleep.

sleep was never his friend. wonho didn’t know for how long he had been out, he only knew that not only he wasn’t relaxed at all, he was having difficulty keeping himself from hyperventilating. everything he had buried away for years had come rushing back at him in his dreams just now and he didn’t know what to do with himself. stumbling out of the bed, he made his way to the drawer on the far end of the chambers where he kept it. the small wooden figure of the wolf that person had made him. his hands were shaking so intensely that the figure fell down, hitting the marble of the floor. it’s leg broke. wonho’s heart clenched in his chest along with it.

crouching down, his eyes got blurry as his trembling hands picked up the small leg and the body of the wolf. blinking the gathered tears away with all the will he could muster, he childishly attempted to attach the leg back to the wolf. and that was when he saw it; the traces of glue on the figure’s broken leg, exactly where he had broken it. or…was it broken before and glued back away from his eyes?

“ _Changkyun _“ he shouted the servant’s name at the top of his lung, veins popping up on his temples at the thought of the omega having broken the only relic he had.

the boy was quick to come inside and quicker to start shivering in fear as he kneeled with his head down as soon as he saw the broken figure in wonho’s hands.

“ i’m s-s-sorry, my prince. p-please for-give m-me. “

the sobs began and he was having none of it. he marched toward the boy before he could even order his body to move, his hand landing on the boy’s body without a second to waste.

“ p-please f-forgive me, my prince. i d-didn’t want to h-hide it from you. h-hyungwon said he’d h-help me fix it because i-i was so scared. “ the boy cried out between his endless sobs.

wonho’s hand came into a pause as he stopped and stared at the boy with a new-found rage.

“ what do you mean? “

no reply came. the boy’s eyes grew wide as though he had only now realized what he had said. changkyun brought both of his palms to his mouth, covering it as even more tears spilled from his eyes.

“ i said, _What Do You Mean? _“ he repeated, shouted, and hit the boy once more.

“ when i told him the servants broke something and that i would be the one getting punished for it, he said he’d buy me time to be able to fix it. “ the words were paused every two or three due to the force of the sobs or the lack of breath.

“ when was this? “ when had hyungwon used his affection for him as a tool for tricking him? this was what he got in return for giving some value to an omega. they were all worthless, just like this trash of a servant who had just spilled out all that information when he had absolutely no reason to.

it was like he had been out of his body for a while. someone possessing him and only leaving now that it had been done. wonho was lumbering in the hallways. the guards were looking at him weirdly but he couldn’t care less. why was he there? how did he even get there? what had he done?…what had he…_Oh._

his breath hitched, his legs coming to a stop as his hand leaned against the cold wall. the sight of hyungwon’s face, soaked in tears and staring at him with such a devastated look in his eyes didn’t leave him. looking around, he found himself in the hallways of the first floor. how long had he been walking around headlessly? at least he was close to where he had to go now.

“ minhyuk. “ he forced out as he pushed down the handle of his friend’s office. it was late at night but the doctor would, with no doubt, still be there.

the door opened and gave in to his weight, hit the wall behind it hard and made wonho fall down on his face. his head was spinning and his lungs were closing on him.

he was lifted up from the floor as minhyuk’s terrified face appeared in his vision.

“ wonho, hey, wonho, it’s okay. you’re okay. “

he was pushed back to the wall, helped to lean against it, as his friend widened his eye and pointed a damn light right into his eyeball.

he hissed and heard someone whimper. was it himself? he didn’t know.

“ hyungwon. “ he mumbled.

“ hyungwon is okay. he’s in his room. let me help you. “ minhyuk said, already too familiar with this as he ran somewhere and came back with a sedative that he would inject wonho with.

he didn’t register the needle tearing through his skin. the only words he could muster before going out was a repetitive of what he had already said.

“ hyungwon. go to hyungwon. “


	23. Monbebe~

Hi~ 

as you know, we are experiencing very rough days.

right now, the boys need all of us, every single one, to support them.

so if you haven't been active up until now, if you yourself have a hard life, i get it. i get being busy and i get not having the mental capacity to stand all this stress.

but please force yourself to spare a bit of your effort and time to show the boys the best support you can. 

put yourself in their place and imagine the way they must be feeling right now. [FOLLOW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa7hl8A0tAY) is not even at 2M yet after more than 24h of its release. we charted way lower than the last cb and even the views on the vlive cb were way less than WRH.

this is their life they're watching getting destroyed in few days and in one single comeback. i'm really scared for all of them, esp wonho and minhyuk and the haters don't seem to want to stop any time soon.

so, having said all that, i beg you to please watch the MV at least three times a day on youtube. you only need to save the link in your whatsapp or notes and just click on it and let it play. spotify is there if you can't afford itunes or melon, etc. 

MAMA votes are important. i know BTS is there and we can't win in the very end but the place with which we will not win is important. it's important to not have rookies on top of MX on these charts.

there are supportive pages on twitter and you can find them easily. if not, join me and the supportive friends on instagram where we will give you info on whatever you need to do. all you have to do is just be willing to literally save these boys lives with a few minutes of your day the way they have given us happiness; [@eyes_of_wonho](https://www.instagram.com/eyes_of_wonho/)

let's shower them with love and support. let's trend the hashtags on the day of the comeback stage. 

#MONSTAX_FOLOLOLOW

#MONSTAX_TIKITAKA

The boys are extremely fragile at the moment and they need us. all of us.


End file.
